Juntos y Perdidos
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: Tai y Jun se encuentran en una situacion dificil de creer para ellos mismo. Perderse en un bosque no es algo agradable, menos lo es todo lo complicado que esto puede ser, solo la fuerza de ambos y algo de suerte podra ayudarlos... Taijun. TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

_Pues aqui estoy de nuevo molestando, ahora con una serie que tengo pensando mucho tiempo, he escrito todo este primer capitulo muchas veces, pero al final este me convencio, espero que ustedes opinen lo mismo._

_Se trata de un Taijun, o algo parecido, es una trama algo inusual tal vez, pero me taladra la mente y mejor sacarlo antes de que me deje sin ideas XD._

_Este primer capitulo es algo soso, pero es el escencial, ya en los siguientes se comprendera mas todo._

_un saludo y espero que les agrade._

Capitulo 1 

"Esto no puede estar pasando", esto debe ser un mal sueño", pensaba la chica, y al mismo tiempo bloqueaba la idea de que a veces, la gente que se pierde en el bosque muere.

Pero no estaba sola, con ella, perdido también, se encontraba un chico, el que su hermano tanto admiraba, Taichi Yagami. Uno de aquellos chicos especiales que tuvieron que ver con el digimundo, eso tan raro que ocurrió meses atrás.

Pero la razón de que estuvieran juntos (perdidos) era por cuestiones del azar, y ahora no importara que fueran dos (perdidos), da lo mismo cuando ninguno sabe que camino seguir.

Ambos vestían ropa deportiva, Tai un playera azul con una chamarra blanca y un pantalón negro con zapatos deportivos. Ella con el mismo estilo de ropa pero en tonos más claros, playera blanca, pantalón azul claro y una sudadera con tonos rojos y blancos.

No quería pensar en la palabra "perdidos", pero ¿Qué otra palabra quedaría mejor?, ninguna por supuesto.

Las cosas no fueron lo mas normales que ella hubiese querido, en su escuela se implemento una actividad de nivel nacional, de los tantos estudiantes de su nivel se seleccionaba a los que practicaban algún deporte, y de ese grupo se sorteaban un par de lugares para el campamento a nivel nacional. De la escuela nivel medio de Odaiba salieron el jugador estrella del equipo de fútbol, Tai Yagami y la capitana del equipo de Sofball, Jun Motomiya. La suerte estaba echada.

Ya que por lo menos conocía a Tai, por su amistad con su hermano Davis, pues le resulto un viaje agradable, tratando más al chico se dio cuenta de que era una excelente persona y que tenían cierta afinidad para entablar una amistad.

El lugar de reunión. Shinga. "Maldito Japón", eso pensaba Jun, "somos un país industrializado y aun así tenemos mas del 50 de nuestro territorio cubierto de bosques."

Pero no era culpa de los buenos ambientalistas, ni de la conciencia ambientalista predominante, era culpa suya, el que estuviesen perdidos era su culpa, y lo sabia, pero también le atormentaba.

Una vez seleccionados, los asistentes a dicho campamento nacional, se les cito en la ciudad de Otsu, y de ahí se seleccionaría a los aptos para poder permanecer en el campamento nacional de verano para jóvenes deportistas japoneses, nombre el cual, para ella, era una estupidez de ocho palabras.

Pero sintió mucho coraje cuando supo que la "prueba" era cruzar una extensión de bosque de unos sesenta kilómetros, y solo serian seleccionados los primeros que llegaran, algo así de cincuenta personas de las doscientas reunidas en Otsu, además debían llegar en parejas la cual era precisamente aquella que venia del mismo colegio.

¿Eso era justo?, en primer lugar ellos llegaron por un sorteo, si se trataba de seleccionar a los mejores ¿no era mejor seleccionarlos desde el comienzo en lugar de dejarlo a la suerte?, pues si, pero el pretexto de los organizadores era que todos tuvieran la misma oportunidad de asistir, y si era así ¿Por qué ahora la selección?, si hubiese podido preguntar le habrían respondido: "nosotros hacemos las reglas, y tu las acatas."

No quedaba más que intentar representar dignamente a su colegio, a Tai no pareció molestarle las irregularidades en que se veía inmiscuida toda la actividad, y pensó que era la mejor actitud, lo único que quedaba era poder permanecer en ese entupidísimo campamento.

Una de las reglas, reglas de porquería, era no llevar más que lo indispensable, lo cual era artículos de aseo personal y ropa deportiva, no se admitían aparatos electrónicos de ningún tipo, solo contacto con la naturaleza. En ese instante Jun pensó que esa regla tenia que ser la más entupida que jamás escucho o leyó en toda su vida, y sobre todo por que su vida peligraba por ello.

Comenzaron el camino, que en general era seguir un camino lleno de cuestas, pero bien definido, de hecho parecía un camino de turistas, pero eso no era difícil, había suficiente espacio para que pasaran dos hileras de automóviles. Los mas seguros comenzaron corriendo, lo cual fue un error, el camino era de aproximadamente unas quince horas, esos incautos quedarían seguramente a medio camino sin señal de poder recobrar el aliento, otros indignados por las reglas, tal como Jun, prefirieron solo aprovechar el paseo, sin la menor intención de querer competir absurdamente. Pero el equipo formado por Tai y Jun no era derrotista ni tonto, así que comenzaron a un ritmo normal, pronto se fue marcando la diferencia, cuando entre cada grupo había por lo menos una hora de ventaja, pero fue por ello que paso lo que paso.

Calculando aproximadamente en que posición se encontraban, sus mentes los situaron justo a la mitad, ni estaban en el grupo puntero, ni en el grupo más rezagado, pero en esa posición tal vez podrían en algún momento, llegar a quedar entre los seleccionados, pero no era muy probable.

Y fue momento de la gran idea, esa grandiosa idea.

-Tai¿ves lo mismo que yo?- había preguntado la chica.

-¿Te refieres a que aun nos falta mucho recorrido?-había respondido el chico observando el camino, ya que ambos estaban en una cuesta donde se veía parte del camino, sobre todo una gran curva, que rodeaba un conjunto de árboles realmente espesos.

-Si, pero fíjate, si salimos del camino y seguimos en línea recta en lugar de seguir la gran curva nos ahorraríamos mucho recorrido y podríamos ingresar fácilmente a ese campamento, en matemáticas siempre me insistieron que el camino mas corto entre un punto y otro es una línea recta.- Esa había sido la propuesta de Jun, que muchos ya la habían pensado, pero nadie la había puesto en practica.

-No se si sea buena idea, recuerda que nos advirtieron que siguiéramos el camino, el bosque es peligroso.- eso había sido el coherente razonamiento del moreno, era preciso.

-Vamos Tai, date cuenta, es una tontería no hacerlo, no nos podemos perder, es muy fácil, además si queremos estar en ese campamento no nos queda otra opción, piénsalo, muchos de los que están aquí practican deportes que les dan ventajas, como corredores de velocidad o larga distancia, de maratones, especialistas en campo traviesa y cosas así, imagina cuanta ventaja nos llevan, si no hacemos esto no creo que lo logremos.- Este razonamiento fue lo que convenció a Tai a arriesgarse con el plan de Jun, el se sentía ahora culpable de haberlo aceptado.

Al llegar al principio de la gran curva se introdujeron en el bosque, procurando no internarse mucho, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta que no iba a ser tan sencillo como parecía.

El motivo por lo cual el camino describía una curva era por que evitaba una parte donde el terreno describía constantes declives, pequeños barrancos y un terreno bastante irregular, desde secciones de pedruscos, otras partes con zonas arenosas muy inestables y hasta lugares cubierta de grava que hacia que no se pudiera tener tracción al caminar.

Pero pensando que a pesar de todo seria un buen atajo, Jun y Tai, continuaron su recorrido, pero después de un par de horas Jun se dio cuenta que, probablemente, habían hecho más del doble que si hubiesen seguido el camino, lo sabía pero no quería decirlo, además no se explicaba como podía ser, ella estaba segura de haber seguido una línea recta, pero ahora no lo estaba tanto, por otro lado noto que Tai tenia un gesto muy serio, probablemente por que pensaba en lo mismo que ella… estaban perdidos.

Vamos, y lo que mas le molestaba y aterraba, era el saber que todos fueron llevados con la noticia de que estarían diez días de campamento, así que si estuviesen realmente perdidos, aun se resistía albergando esperanza, sus familias no se preocuparían, pensarían que estaban en dicho campamento.

La ultima esperanza, si es que en verdad estaban perdidos, era que los despóticos encargados del campamento notaran que no se encontraban ni entre los elegidos ni entre los rechazados, pero dado que habría muchos rechazados tenia miedo que eso no ocurriese.

-Jun, ya no podemos ser tercos.- La voz de Tai la saco por fin de sus cavilaciones, las cuales tenia desde hace cinco minutos recordando los últimos sucesos.

No podía creerlo, hace unas cuatro horas partía de su casa, hace tres horas comenzaban el recorrido hacia el campamento, y hace dos horas decidieron salir del camino, y ahora estaba en medio de un bosque, sin ningún medio para encontrar el camino mas que sus intuiciones y la suerte, mucha pero mucha suerte.

-¿A que te refieres?- Contesto la chica, sabia a que se refería, sin embargo prefería que él sacara el tema.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, estamos perdidos.- Sentencio Tai.

Ya estaba. Jun suspiro, solo faltaba decirlo, como si la palabra en si tuviese poder por si misma.

-Lo... lo se, ya deberíamos estar en el camino de nuevo.- Un pequeño temblor se apodero de ella.- ¿Qué haremos?

La chica sintió mucha desesperación, por un momento el aplomo y seguridad que siempre tenia se estaban desplomando, pero la sorpresa que llego en un instante la saco de ese derrumbamiento emocional, Tai la estaba abrazando.

-Tranquila, no pierdas la calma, para salir de esto debemos estar calmados y con la cabeza fría.- le dijo Tai, y cuando sintió que la chica recupero la calma la soltó.- ya estas mejor.

Jun se sintió muy confundida, por un lado serena, pero por otro algo avergonzada por la forma en que Tai la calmo, y ello provoco un sonrojo en ella.

Él lo noto, también noto que actuó sin pensar, como lo hubiese hecho con alguno de sus amigos o amigas mas cercanos, Jun no lo era, se había tomado una libertad de más.

-Lo siento, discúlpame.- Tai tomo un par de pasos de distancia.

-No, fue raro, pero reconfortante, tienes razón, es mejor calmarnos.- Acepto Jun mostrando una sonrisa y calmándose por completo.- Bien, entonces¿Qué hacemos?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Tai, el chico miro alrededor, parecía algo difícil de responder… y lo era¿Qué hacer?, seguir adelante parecía una locura, sin saber hacia donde se dirigían, podría hacer que su situación empeorara más. Detenerse y esperar a que los encontraran parecía peor opción, él también había meditado y aun faltaba que terminara la prueba para que, si lo hacían, notaran que faltaban, y eso llevaría aun unas doce horas, contando con que lo notaran.

No estoy muy seguro.- dijo por fin.- no soy un experto en esto, pero creo que por lo menos deberíamos tratar de orientarnos, pero aquí es difícil.

Jun observo alrededor y noto que era cierto. Por todos lados se veían árboles y mas árboles, la mayoría cedros y abetos, estaban en la estación donde la vegetación era mas prolifera, los rayos del sol apenas llegaban a atravesar las tupidas copas cubiertas de miles de hojas, las cuales no dejaban saber en que dirección se encontraba el astro celeste, contribuyendo a esto el hecho que pronto estarían cerca del medio día, lo cual no ayudaba para una buena orientación.

-¿Qué sugieres?-pregunto la chica después de haber analizado la situación.

-Yo no soy un genio, pero creo que lo mejor es buscar un claro o algo parecido, un lugar donde, por lo menos, podamos orientarnos un poco con ayuda del sol. Pero… no se si podamos encontrar por lo menos un claro, es el mismo problema que el regresar al camino.- Culmino Tai

-Se que mis ideas no…-trago saliva.- no han sido muy buenas, pero podríamos subir a un árbol, tal vez veríamos algo.

Tai observo con perplejidad a Jun, luego a los árboles, eran enormes, los que soportarían el peso de una persona y permitirían una buena visión del lugar serian sin duda los que sobrepasaban los quince metros de altura.

-Es una buena idea, pero será difícil subir.- observo el chico, pero se retiro la mochila que portaba sus pertenencias.- pero si no hacemos algo nos quedaremos aquí.

-Espera, puedo hacerlo yo.- objeto Jun.

-No te preocupes, yo lo hago.- insistió Tai palpando la superficie del árbol que había seleccionado.

Si Jun odiaba algo era el machismo, el que un hombre no considerara a una mujer capaz de realizar algunas actividades la ponía de muy mal humor.

-Escúchame, yo soy capaz de trepar a un árbol, tal vez más rápido que tú.- Afirmo con agresividad la chica, y sin darle tiempo a Tai de contestar, disculparse o aclararse.

Jun tomo el árbol más cercano y comenzó a trepar, apenas había subido la mitad de un gran árbol cuando resbalo, trato de sujetarse, pero sus manos resbalaron perdiendo el agarre.

-Cuidado.- Grito Tai, pero era tarde, la chica cayo con pesadez al suelo, afortunadamente el suelo en esa parte era suave, por lo menos lo suficiente para amortiguar algo la caída, pero no para evitar que rodara unos metros hasta unos arbustos.

Cuando Tai pensó que no pasaría de unos cuantos rasguños para la chica, pero no paro ahí, atravesó el arbusto y descubrió que tras ellos se encontraba una pendiente cubierta de gravilla, sin poder detenerse cayo hasta el fondo que se encontraba a unos diez metros.

-No puede ser.- Tai tomo su mochila y sin pensarlo se acerco a la pendiente la analizo y sin mas se deslizo bajando rápidamente flexionando sus rodillas y deslizándose en sus pies, cuando llego al fondo lo primero que hizo es buscar donde había caído la chica.-Jun¿donde estas?

El fondo de esa pendiente estaba lleno de hierbajos, y la luz no llegaba con claridad, había muchos arbustos y un gran árbol caído, el piso presentaba una apariencia irregular, en algunos puntos se lograba observar un poco de humedad, pero no era muy claro, además lo que Tai buscaba era a su compañera.

-Aquí.- respondió pesadamente la chica, estaba tendía tratando de levantarse, pero la caída la desestabilizo, su ropa presentaba bastantes rasguños y partes sucias, pero la mochila ayudo a amortiguar su caída.

-Jun.- Tai llego a su lado.- ¿estás bien?

-Creo… creo que si, solo estoy un poco aturdida.- contesto Jun, pero aparte de eso sintió nueva culpa, por su arranque nuevamente se complicaban las cosas

-Menos mal, pero no te fuerces.- comento el chico mas tranquilo cuando vio intentar incorporarse a la chica.

-No te preocupes, debemos regresar a donde estábamos.-Comento Jun, limpiándose un poco.

Tai observo la pendiente por donde descendió y comprendió que ya no era posible subir, la grava estaba muy floja, si intentaban subir seguro solo se cansarían en vano

-No creo que podamos, por lo menos no por este camino.- Informo Tai

-Diablos.- se quejo la chica.- diablos…

Entonces ya rendida por lo vivido no pudo soportar el llanto, y lo saco, se acerco a Tai y se apoyo en el desahogándose. No solo era la situación en la que estaban, eran muchas cosas más, todo le causaba una frustración que ocultaba tras su carácter tan irreverente confiado y dominante.

Tai no se resistió al gesto de confianza y dejo que se desahogara...

_Ya veran, esto es el inicio, pero es una aventura un tanto simple, pero me atormenta, XD, pronto subire otro y seguire en otros proyectos, pero mientras me divertire escribiendo este._

_saludos _

_Goshujin Sama_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aqui con el segundo capitulo, creanme no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, pero espero que por lo emnso sea interesante, para mi lo esXD_

_disfrutenlo._

Capitulo 2 

Jun lloro cerca de diez minutos, cuando por fin zanjo esa necesidad supo que no era suficiente.

Seguía apoyada en Tai, así que sin cambiar de posición decidió hablar.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó obteniendo la atención del chico, pero ninguno cambio su posición.- He cometido muchos errores últimamente, comencé cuando me enamore de un chico al que admiraba, tal vez no me enamore realmente, sino simplemente me obsesione.

-¿Te refieres a Matt?- Pregunto Tai.

-Si, primero me pareció atractivo, pero después me deje deslumbrar por su carisma y popularidad cuando su grupo se hizo popular.-Hizo una pausa y tras un suspiro continuo.- de nada sirvió hacerme su fan numero uno, nunca me tomo en cuenta, creo que solo lo ponía incomodo con mi insistencia, al final ya vez, encontró a una chica hermosa, Sora es muy hermosa, demasiado, ningún hombre perdería la oportunidad de estar con ella, digo seria un tonto el que lo hiciera.

-Gracias por el cumplido.- Contesto Tai con una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué dices?- Jun no entendió de primera el comentario.

-Olvídalo, continua.

-Ese fue un error, por que después me sentía muy triste, y pensé que aun podría competir por él, Sora practica tenis, así que pensé que si la podía superar en eso Matt podría fijarse en mí, pero el tenis no es un deporte que este hecho para mi, soy un fracaso, así que entre al equipo de Softball, y me gusto, tanto que me hice capitana del equipo. Fíjate en la ironía, si no hubiese pensado, entupidamente, que Matt se fijaría en mí por eso, yo no habría sido elegida para venir, y no estuvieras perdido.-Termino amargamente sintiendo que el llanto la vencía nuevamente

-Eso no lo sabes, no tienes por que pensar en lo que podía haber sido, ya no tiene remedio.- Le consolaba el chico con sinceridad.- además si te gusto ese deporte no tienes por que arrepentirte, a veces el destino no se puede cambiar, no es tu culpa, solo paso. Prefiero estar perdido contigo que con un grandullón cabeza hueca.

-Gracias por tu apoyo.- Jun sintió que las ganas de llorar se iban definitivamente.

Es bueno tener alguien que te escucha, pero cuando tu carácter no se presta para momentos de ese estilo solo queda guardarse todo o esperar un momento extraordinario, y este era un momento extraordinario, no todos los días te pierdes en el bosque y puedes abrir tu corazón.

-No importa, te agradecería por confiar en mí, pero creo que en esta situación no tenías muchas opciones.- Ambos rieron ahogadamente y por fin decidieron regresar a la acción.- Si ya te sientes mejor creo que es momento de continuar.

-Si, es mejor seguir.- Asintió la chica limpiándose los ojos.

-No podemos regresar por donde llegamos.- comento mientras observaba por segunda vez la pendiente cubierta de gravilla y observando que se extendía hasta más allá de la vista, pero con tan poca claridad no tenía mucha distancia de visión.

-¿Entonces que podemos hacer?-Jun se acerco a Tai pero al dar un par de pasos una pequeña punzada le ataco el costado derecho, lo observo y noto un pequeño agujero en su ropa y unas gotitas de sangre.

Tai noto el pequeño quejido de Jun cuando tuvo la punzada y se volvió a observarla y noto la pequeña mancha rojiza.

-Déjame revisarte.- Dijo el chico quitándole rápidamente la sudadera a Jun.

El agujero en la sudadera y en la playera de la chica eran pequeños, seguramente alguna rama de el arbusto que cruzo la chica antes de caer fue el causante de ello.

Tai se acuclillo y levanto un poco la playera de Jun para revisarla, sin embargo lo hizo con toda naturalidad sin pararse a pensar que una chica de la edad de Jun tiene su anatomía en cambios, pero sin notar el enrojecimiento de Jun reviso la herida, un rasguño poco profundo, pero que lastimo la piel causando la salida de sangre.

-Vaya, no es grave, a de ser molesto, pero estarás bien.- A continuación metió la mano en su mochila sacando una pequeña botella y una caja pequeña.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto la chica

-La herida no es grave, pero estando aquí no podemos arriesgarnos a que se infecte.- abrió la botella que contenía alcohol y de la cajita saco un pedazo de algodón mojándolo con el liquido.- te arderá un poco.

Aplico el algodón en la herida, esto causo un pequeño quejido de parte de Jun, pero fue un instante, terminando saco de la cajita una pequeña banda y con ella cubrió el rasguño.

-Bien, ya esta, mejor así ¿no crees?- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa levantando la vista, entonces noto la cara colorada de Jun, y también observo que continuaba sosteniendo en lo alto su playera, dejando a la vista un pequeño pedazo de tela rosa a la altura del corazón, sin duda parte del sostén de la chica, al notarlo se incorporo rápidamente soltando la playera de la chica, pretendiendo no haber notado nada.- ahora si, a decidir que hacer.

-Si…claro.- Contesto la chica algo avergonzada por la escena.

-Mira, parece que por ese lado la pendiente es menos pronunciada, tal vez podamos subir por ella.- Tai señalo un tramo y comenzó a caminar seguido por Jun

Al llegar al punto vieron con decepción que la pendiente era menos pronunciada, pero más alta, era muy peligroso intentar subir.

Decidieron seguir andando en busca de una manera de regresar, pero veían con decepción que mientras más andaban parecían ir llegando a terrenos más bajos.

-No podemos seguir andando así.- comento Jun cansada.

-No parece haber forma de subir mas que arriesgándonos a tratar se subir por esta pendiente.-Acepto Tai.- Aunque creo que por el momento deberíamos descansar un poco.

-Si, pero creo que deberíamos dejar de lado lo de volver a subir, recuerda que no sabíamos hacia donde caminar, tenemos que buscar un lugar donde guiarnos por el sol.- Argumento la chica, quien mas que nada deseaba ver los rayos del sol en medio de esas sombras hechas por los grandes árboles.

-Tienes razón, tal vez subir nos aleja mas del camino, deberíamos encontrar donde poder orientarnos, pero por el momento el sol no nos sirve de mucho.- comento el chico.- si estoy en lo cierto es cerca de medio día, el sol debe estar en su punto mas alto, de nada nos sirve hasta que comience a bajar nuevamente.

La chica comprendió que tenia razón, pero eso significaba quedarse sin hacer nada por lo menos una hora y ella no era del tipo de personas que sabe esperar sin hacer nada.

-¿Y si hacemos una fogata?-sugirió Jun inmediatamente después de que la idea llego a su mente.

-No creo que sea buena idea, además esta prohibido.- Señalo Tai

-Exactamente, si los guardabosques notan el humo vendrán a investigar y nos encontraran.- en la voz de Jun se notaba emoción.

-De acuerdo, pero mira bien, estamos rodeados de arbustos, algunos secos, si no lo hacemos con cuidado podríamos ocasionar un incendio.- Tai no quería actuar imprudentemente, eso ya le había causado algunos problemas en tiempos pasados y no quería caer en los mismos errores.

-Una razón mas para encontrar un claro, vamos Tai, caminemos otro poco, si encontramos un descampado podremos hacer la fogata.- Jun se levanto y comenzó a andar, Tai la siguió dudando un poco, pero no la podía dejar sola.

Un rato después se encontraban nuevamente rodeados por grandes troncos, habían visto como la pendiente desaparecía, pero en lugar de ello muchos árboles la sustituían, sin embargo no habían andado en línea recta, la pendiente los hizo caminar irregularmente y no era seguro tomar esa dirección, pero todas las direcciones tenían la misma apariencia.

Si hubieran tenido una vista del firmamento habrían notado que las nubes comenzaban a cubrirlo. Una tormenta se avecinaba, y ellos seguían caminando en busca del descampado que podría ser su salvación.

-Esto es una locura¿Cómo puede ser que no hayamos encontrado un claro?- Se quejo la chica cubierta de sudor, al Softball no la había preparado para este tipo de situaciones.

-No es tan fácil, estamos en una de las zonas mas bastas de vegetación, además es la temporada propicia para eso.- Declaro Tai limpiándose las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su rostro.

Ambos sudaban por el esfuerzo realizado, Tai se había quitado su chamarra y Jun su sudadera, y pese al calor notaron la pequeña brisa refrescante que soplo, a Jun se le hizo un alivio del cielo, pero Tai presintió que esa brisa no pronosticaba nada bueno, pero no era bueno pensar que el universo podía estar confabulando en su contra.

-No se tú, pero yo tengo mucha hambre.- La chica se tumbo en el suelo y de su mochila extrajo una bolsa que contenía un sándwich de atún, una manzana y un huevo duro, después saco una botella pequeña con agua cristalina.- Pensé que tal vez me daría hambre antes de llegar al campamento así que me hice un almuerzo para el camino.

-Ja, pues no creo que valga la pena morirnos de hambre.- Tai introdujo su mano en la mochila y saco una bolsa de sellado hermético con palitos de zanahoria, apio, betabel y otros vegetales, después un paquete de pastelitos con crema y por ultimo una botella de refresco de cola.

-Que combinación tan rara, comida nutritiva y vegetariana, y culminas con pasteles y un refresco.- se burlo Jun.

-Los palitos los preparo mi mama, es una maniaca de la comida saludable, y los pasteles con el refresco los compre en una tienda.- complemento Tai.

-Ya veo, niño desobediente.- dijo Jun y se comenzó a reír, cuando la risa le paso miro su bolsa de alimento.- ¿no quieres la mitad de mi emparedado?

Tai la miro con un poco de sorpresa, pero luego negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No gracias, es mejor que lo comas entero, yo comeré los palitos, tomemos un poco de nuestras bebidas y guardemos lo demás, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí, no podemos derrochar lo que tenemos.- Dijo Tai causando con sus palabras un pequeño estremecimiento a Jun, era obvio que había olvidado su precaria situación.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así, eso no te alimentara mucho, toma por lo menos un pedazo de emparedado.- Tai acepto con una sonrisa y tomo una pequeña parte, luego ambos comieron sus alimentos en silencio, concientes de que seria una situación difícil.

Hubiesen discutido sobre lo que harían ahora, seguir caminando, o quedarse a esperar a que los encontraran, incluso tratar nuevamente de trepar a un árbol, algo que los ayudara pero fueron interrumpidos por el comienzo de la lluvia.

-No, esto debe ser una broma.- Jun saco su sudadera al mismo tiempo que Tai se cubría con su chamarra.

-Tenemos que buscar donde cubrirnos un poco de la lluvia.- Jun asintió ante la idea y rápidamente comenzaron a buscar un lugar donde pudieran tener refugio.

El grueso follaje de los árboles era suficiente para impedir el paso de la luz de manera normal, pero el agua se filtraba tan natural provocando el paso de la lluvia, sino que en algunos puntos de hacían pequeños chorros de la acumulación de agua en las copas.

-No hay donde cubrirnos.- Grito Jun, la lluvia se había hecho mas fuerte, incluso limitaba la visión. Ella volteo y no vio a Tai.- Tai, Tai ¿Dónde estas?

-Por aquí.- escucho la chica, y vio al chico haciéndole señas unos metros adelante, rápidamente se acerco él.-Podemos cubrirnos aquí.

Tai había encontrado un refugio suficiente por lo menos para resguardarse un poco, un árbol que seguramente tenia años de haber caído, pero quedo formando un arco con otro más bajo que lo sostenía.

-Bien.- la chica se paro junto a Tai, el arco formado era un buen refugio, no podían sentarse ni nada, pero por lo menos ya no seguirían bajo la lluvia.- Que bueno que encontraste esto.

-Espera.- Tai iba a detener a Jun cuando esta dio un pequeño golpe en el árbol caído que les servia de techo provisional, pero fue tarde, dio el golpe y la corteza podrida cedió de inmediato dejando caer un grupo de bichos del interior del árbol muerto, Jun dio un paso atrás con un pequeño chillido.- Lo siento, no te avise a tiempo, lo mismo hice yo, será mejor no tocarlo.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor.- repuso la chica, luego abrió su mochila.- me gustaría cambiarme, no podemos darnos el privilegio de enfermarnos.

-Espera, mejor no lo hagas hasta que cese la lluvia, no creo que lleves mucha ropa en tu mochila y no sabemos si mas adelante necesitemos ropa limpia.- Tai tenia razón, ninguno llevaba mas de cuatro mudas de ropa, todas de tipo deportivo, ahora bien podía cambiarse, pero mientras no paraba de llover no sabían si podrían o no volverse a mojar, y por otro lado no había lugar donde Jun se cambiara sin ser vista por él, prefería evitar ese tipo de situaciones.

-Si... creo que tienes razón.- Jun no era del tipo de personas que le gustara las incomodidades, pero bajo las circunstancias no podía protestar ni enojarse por ello, aunque estar mojada y con el frió que sentía podían decir lo contrario.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, Tai pensando en que podría hacer, y Jun abrazándose a si misma tratando de conseguir algo de calor, pero pensó que la mejor forma era distraerse en algo mas que en el frió y humedad que sentía, algo difícil cuando te encuentras perdida en el bosque, resguardándote bajo un árbol lleno de asquerosos bichos.

-Tai¿crees que hoy regresemos al camino?- Pregunto la chica para hacer platica de una manera, pero sin tener la intención conciente de ello toco el tema mas tenebroso del día, después de que lo dijo se percato de las implicaciones que tenia la frase, pero prefiero que las cosas fueran claras.- contéstame con honestidad.

-Yo…-Tai mascullo, lo pensó un poco, frunció el ceño y suspiro.- yo no creo que hoy regresemos al camino. No sabemos cuanto nos separamos del camino, por esta lluvia no podremos guiarnos por el sol, por la misma razón no podremos prenderla fogata que propusiste y aun si lográramos ubicarnos la verdad es que el terreno será mas difícil de recorrer ahora que esta húmedo… hoy no saldremos de aquí, eso temo.

Jun no dijo nada, el frió se hizo mas intenso, ya estaba todo dicho, no había que replicar, esa noche la pasarían seguramente a la intemperie, en el bosque, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

En el camino sin en cambio las cosas se complicaron, por la lluvia los caminantes pararon, muchos se resguardaron en los puestos de vigilancia que estaban en varios puntos del camino, si Jun y Tai hubiesen seguido el camino inmediatamente después de la curva de la que salieron hubiesen encontrado el primero.

Además la lluvia fue tan fuerte en algunos puntos del camino se habían hecho tan fangosos que parecían propios del interior del bosque.

Los dos chicos resguardados bajo el tronco lleno de insectos no tenían idea de eso, estaban bastante lejos del camino, unos tres kilómetros hacia el oeste, el camino iba hacia el norte donde se encontraba el campamento.

Llovió cerca de cinco horas, cuando por fin término eran cerca de las seis de la tarde.

-Por fin, ya me canse de estar parada.- dijo Jun cuando la lluvia dejo de caer, sin embargo el frió le calaba, agradeció enormemente estar en verano, no podía imaginarse si fuera invierno.

-Si, ahora deberíamos buscar un lugar donde poder pasar la noche, es muy tarde y seria muy arriesgado caminar de noche.- Sugirió Tai, no quería que las cosas empeoraran.

-Pero antes…- Jun saco dos prendas de su mochila y luego se la paso a Tai.- sostenla un momento.

El chico la tomo con curiosidad, y entonces se sorprendió de lo que Jun hacia.

Se saco la sudadera y la playera empapada junto con el pantalón, y los apoyo contra el tronco en que se refugiaron, dejando a la vista su ropa interior.

-Oye¿Qué haces?- Las mejillas de Tai se encendieron.-Deberías buscar un lugar donde cambiarte.

-Ni lo sueñes, no pienso despegarme de ti.- contesto mientras se ponía el pantalón seco.- no es seguro, no quiero perderme, además no es algo que no hayas visto antes.- La chica le guiño el ojo mientras le señalaba el sostén rosado.

Tai trago saliva, Jun se dio cuenta, solo atino a desviar la cabeza para mirar a otra parte mientras la chica se terminaba de colocarse la playera limpia y seca, pero sus ojos volteaban de vez en vez para comprobar que Jun ya había terminado.

-Ahora tú.- Dijo la chica una vez término.- Cámbiate, no te preocupes por mí, no creo que tengas nada diferente a mi hermano.

Tai se sonrojo una vez mas, y saco las prendas con que se cambiaria, le dio la mochila a Jun para que la sostuviera y se quito sus prendas húmedas, menos evidentemente, como Jun, la ropa interior, las coloco junto a las de la chica y se vistió con rapidez.

A Jun le pareció muy cómica la actitud de Tai, aunque cuando se quito la playera no trato de disimular el hecho de que le pareció atractivo, no era como su hermano, y ante ese pensamiento un pequeño rubor pretendió cubrir sus mejillas, pero sacudiendo la cabeza lo revoco.

-Bien, ahora pacemos a la acción, pronto nos quedaremos sin luz.- Dijo Tai

-Vamos entonces.- La chica metió la mano en su mochila una vez mas y saco una bolsa plástica.- será mejor llevar nuestra ropa húmeda, no tenemos mucha como para dejarla.

Guardaron todo, y caminaron una media hora, el rumbo fue determinado azarosamente, y cuando la luz se hizo escasa llegaron a una saliente del bosque, un claro, el añorado claro, estaba en terreno bajo, descendieron y como algo que el cielo les preparo encontraron una gran roca, desgastada por el viento y la lluvia, formaba un boquete, similar a una cueva, pero el terreno era inclinado, otra ventaja, la lluvia no mojo su interior.

-Que suerte.- dijo Jun, y se introdujo en la pequeña abertura sentándose.

-Vaya, por lo menos tendremos un lugar donde pasar la noche.- suspiro Tai, su paciencia y serenidad se estaba terminando.

La noche cayo, era perturbadora, el cielo nublado no permitió ver la luz de la luna ni de las estrellas, la oscuridad era abrumadora, pero los chicos no lo sintieron.

Tan pronto se introdujeron en la abertura natural se quedaron dormidos, había sido un día realmente difícil, era un merecido descanso, apoyados uno contra otro en el pequeño espacio no sintieron frió, el sueño fue mas fuerte que ello.

Sin embargo por le mismo motivo tampoco sintieron como varios intrusos observaban la abertura, los veían con extrañeza, era seres diferentes, algunos atacaron, otros solo observaron, pero entre todos los intrusos uno de ojos grandes y vacuos los observo con mas insistencia, pero no se acerco, aun no era el momento…

_Bueno, ahora debo decir que las cosas se pondran feas, pero realmente feas, este fic sera raro, algo despiadado y tal vez tanga un guiño de fortuna dado por mi, pero eso es otra historia XD_

_saludos_

_Goshujin Sama_


	3. Chapter 3

_Regrese, antes de que termine el año decidi subir un capitulo de los fics que tengo en esta y las demas secciones, asi que tal vez tarde en sacar otro aqui, pero dado que estoy de vacaciones no pierdo la esperanza de continuar pronto._

Capitulo 3 

Cerca del amanecer Tai despertó, la temperatura había bajado unos grados pero por el sopor en el que había caído no lo había notado. Un escozor en el brazo lo hizo despertar y noto las criaturas que lo habían atacado y a Jun también, ambos tenían encima una gran cantidad de mosquitos tratando de obtener alimento a sus expensas, aunque la mayoría ya había probado su carmín liquido, lo sabia por que tenia el brazo descubierto lleno de pequeñas ronchas debido al ataque de los insectos.

-Maldición.- mascullo el chico sacudiendo el brazo para alejar al grupo de chupa sangres.

El movimiento despertó a su compañera que de inmediato noto el gran número de intrusos sacudiendo los brazos para ahuyentarlos también.

-Perdón, no era mi intención despertarte.- se disculpo Tai

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa.- contesto aun metida en la tarea de espantar a los moscos.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que el día aclaro notablemente, entonces los zancudos fueron abandonando a sus presas, por lo menos momentáneamente.

Ambos chicos salieron del resguardo natural y notaron que a pesar de que la luz llenaba el lugar no era normal, era una luz mortecina, el cielo seguía nublado y una pequeña brisa llenaba el ambiente.

-Genial, estamos en el claro y no hay sol para guiarnos.- se quejo la chica

-Lo peor, la lluvia de ayer y el de ahora mantienen las ramas húmedas, tu fogata tampoco es posible.- observo Tai y se tomo la el cabello con la mano derecha.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Jun no era el tipo de chica que tiene que pedir la opinión de los demás para hacer las cosas, pero ahora no tenia la menor idea de que hacer.

-No lo se, podríamos esperar a que salga el sol, pero tal vez las nubes continúen todo el día, pero caminar no me parece tampoco muy buena idea, podríamos perdernos mas, no se que hacer.- termino Tai para desaliento de Jun.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que el clima pronosticado para ese día y muchos mas era de fuertes precipitaciones, todo causado por una onda tropical, algo no contemplado por los organizadores del campamento, debido a que habría mal tiempo se suspendió el campamento hasta nuevo aviso, se mandaron avisos a todos los puesto de vigilancia del camino para que los jóvenes regresaran a Otsu, y de ahí partieran a sus hogares a esperar el llamado para regresar, pero nadie se tomo la molestia de pasar una lista, solo se rodaron los avisos y se comenzó con el regreso, todo esto bajo el desconocimiento de los perdidos en el bosque.

Y mientras eso pasaba en el bosque los chicos decidían.

-Es que no nos podemos quedar sin hacer nada Tai.- Reclamaba Jun

-Pero no hay que precipitarnos, nos costo mucho llegar a un claro, ahora no nos sirve de mucho, pero podríamos empeorar las cosas si andamos a ciegas.- repuso Tai

-Mira Tai, acepto que lo que has dicho a estado muy bien, y que yo me he equivocado, pero si ya no nos sirve permanecer aquí no ceo por que no podemos caminar¿de que tienes miedo?, ya estamos perdidos, caminando llegaremos a algún lado, estamos en una isla por dios, lo mas lejos que podemos llegar es al mar o Biwako, y eso significa salir de el bosque, y tal vez encontrar una ciudad antes que nada.- la determinación en las palabras de Jun hicieron a Tai estremecerse un poco.

-Mira.- Tai respiro hondo.- no es que no crea que tus ideas sean correctas, ni te voy a condenar por la primera que tuviste, pero a pesar de que tienes razón no sabemos que podamos encontrar si nos adentramos mas en el bosque.

Jun miro al chico con extrañeza, era cierto que no se conocían mucho, pero si algo escucho de su hermano era que Tai además de ser un gran líder, era valiente, y escucharlo hablar de el temor que lo abordaba era desconsolante, había estado confiando en el como alguien que vence el miedo, alguien en quien apoyarse.

-Mi hermano siempre a confiado en ti, me decepciona saber que no eres tan valiente como el cree.- dijo secamente, la verdad era que estaba un poco exaltada por la situación, nunca se imagino estar en algo así, lo cual provoco esa actitud.

Tai la escucho en silencio, no respondió de inmediato, la vio atentamente y por fin hablo.

-Lamento no ser el tipo de persona que creías, pero precisamente soy una persona, como las demás personas tengo temores y miedos, y ser valiente no quiere decir no tener miedo, por lo menos no a mi manera de ver las cosas.- Tai se incorporo, entro en la hendidura que les sirvió de refugio y salio con ambas mochilas.- Haremos lo que dices entonces, andando.

Jun se sintió tonta por su arrebato, tomo su mochila y siguió a Tai, pensando en como disculparse, después de todo no era su intención ofenderlo, pero por lo menos estaban haciendo lo que a ella el parecía mejor.

Caminaron hasta medio día cuando sus estómagos necesitaban alimento.

-Comamos.- Dijo Tai en tono serio, desde que empezaron a andar había hablado muy poco, y lo poco que hablo fue en el mismo tono serio.

-Si.- asintió la chica sin decir mas, ambos sacaron lo que tenían, y ahora no hubo que decir mas, la comida se termino en ese momento, era poco lo que tenían, pero a comparación del día anterior que pudieron desayunar en sus casa, ahora solo tenían eso, para todo el día, tal vez no lo pensaron demasiado bien, pero las necesidades se impusieron a la razón.

Una vez terminaron la primera en hablar fue Jun.

-Mas nos vale salir de aquí pronto, o nos hará falta la comida.- comento Jun, pero su intención que era animar la plática no dio resultado, por que Tai solo asintió, al ver su fallido intento la chica tomo un tono mas fuerte.- Oye, no creo que esto deba quedarse así, perdón si te ofendí, pero esta no es una situación fácil, si crees que te debo una disculpa pues perdóname, lo siento.

Termino en tono más acusador de lo que pretendía.

-Jun.- Comenzó Tai calmadamente.- no tienes que disculparte, no estoy enojado, solo… solo pensaba la forma en que me ve la gente, fuera de mis amigos nadie mas me había dicho lo que tu me dijiste, pero es verdad lo que yo te dije, también tengo miedos y temores, y mi forma de ver el valor tal vez sea diferente a la de los demás, pero es lo que soy y en lo que creo.

-¿y… y que es el valor para ti?

-Antes veía el valor como no temer a nada, pero me di cuenta que era algo tonto, eso fue cuando era mas joven, eso solo te trae problemas y aunado a mi carácter alocado y vehemente a veces no podía ver mas allá de mi orgullo.- Tai hizo una pausa recordado viejos tiempos.- pero después de una gran aventura me fui dando cuenta que uno puede cambiar para bien, comprendí que el tener valor no significa no tener miedo a nada, en verdad tener valor es afrontar tus temores y miedos, siempre pensando en las consecuencias, pero sin perder el temple en ningún momento. Tal vez es un poco confuso o contradictorio, pero es en lo que he creído desde hace algún tiempo.

Jun miro atentamente a Tai, en verdad ella nunca pensaba mucho lo que era o hacia, pero por un momento le pareció ver como su hermano podía llegar a ser como Tai.

-esa aventura de la que hablas, creo que te refieres a… el digimundo.- la voz de Jun se hizo un susurro, era un tema que siempre le intereso, pero ¿a quien preguntarle?, su hermano y ella no tenían una relación que se basara en la comunicación.

Tai asintió, no hablaba de eso con las personas ajenas al digimundo, pero era básicamente por que nadie parecía querer saber, o no lo hacia saber.

-¿Me podrías contar?-Por fin alguien que hablara con ella de cosas que le interesaban, una chica como Jun se exteriorizan como alegres, pero ¿acaso nadie se da cuenta que todos necesitan momentos como esos?, por lo menos sus amistades y familiares no se daban cuenta.

Tai dudo un momento, y después con una sonrisa acepto, la plática fue larga, aunque más bien era Tai contando y Jun haciendo preguntas para tener mas claras sus ideas de lo que escuchaba.

Durante un par de horas Tai contó lo mejor que pudo sus aventuras con sus queridos amigos, la primera vez que llegaron al digimundo, sus enemigos, sus compañeros digitales, luego cuando Davis y sus amigos fueron elegidos para proteger el digimundo, aunque de ese tema no pudo aportar mucho de principio por que no estuvo en todo momento, pero si relatar la gran batalla final.

-…Cuando todo termino cada niño elegido que se unió a la batalla regreso de donde vino, y cada vez que podemos visitamos a nuestros digimons, pero no es tan fácil, pero yo no se mucho al respecto, eso solo te lo podría explicar Izzy.- termino Tai

-Fantástico, nunca pensé que hubieran vivido tantas cosas, incluso Davis, es realmente increíble.- comentaba la chica sin despegar la vista de Tai

-Si, fue algo que nos cambio la vida a todos.- termino Tai

-Es increíble, me gustaría ver alguna vez ese digimundo.- Fueron unas palabras dichas a la ligera por parte de Jun

-Podrías, creo que la gente puede entrar libremente si sabe como, no es seguro, pero según se toda la gente tiene un compañero digimon esperándolo allá.- Contesto Tai, cosa que sorprendió a Jun, pero ninguno quiso ahondar mas en ello, era momento de regresar a la realidad, la terrible realidad.

Ambos se levantaron del húmedo suelo, ahora esas eran incomodidades menores a comparación de lo mojado que estuvieron el día anterior, o el gran ardor que tenían en las zonas donde fueron picados por los moscos durante la noche.

Caminaron un par de horas, en tiempo que pasaron platicando fue suficiente para que la tarde les cayera nuevamente, pero no solo eso, sus estómagos también les indicaron algo, ya no tenían nada que consumir.

Lo peor estaba por venir, Jun había estado sudando desde el día anterior, y durmió relativamente bien, pero su temperatura subió, y lo noto pero prefirió ser optimista, lo que no pudo continuar así gracias a el mareo que le venia desde hace unos minutos y el constante malestar general.

-Tai, perdóname, pero tenemos que descansar un poco.- Pidió Jun

-Por su puesto.- Dijo Tai, y entonces noto que el rostro de Jun estaba bastante enrojecido, por lo vivido el día anterior sabia que Jun tenia buena condición, así que le sorprendió un poco, pero pensó que era por el cansancio, además sobraba decir que el hambre ya hacia mella en ambos.

Solo le tomo cinco minutos a Tai para darse cuenta de que Jun no estaba bien, seguía respirando con dificultad y su rostro no dejo de estar enrojecido, eso le preocupo, y se acerco a Jun, solo para darse cuenta que ya no estaba conciente, se había quedado sumida en un sopor respirando con dificultad.

-No puede ser.- Tai toco con su mano la frente de la chica y comprobó que su temperatura se había elevado mucho.- Dios, tiene fiebre.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, trayendo una humedad mortecina que indicaba que pronto llegaría una nueva precipitación, y tal vez más fuerte que la del día anterior, y aunado a todo eso la impotencia y confusión que el chico experimentaba¿Qué hacer?, era algo difícil de decir, pero no tenia mucho tiempo, necesitaba buscar un lugar para resguardarse si volvía a llover, un lugar donde la chica descansara.

-Tengo que hacer algo, piensa Tai, piensa.- El chico se tomo los cabellos, y fue cuando las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, lo cual lo hizo tomar una decisión.

Tomo a Jun, y pasando su mano por debajo de una de sus piernas uso el otro brazo para jalarla de el brazo derecho y la jalo a su espalda, se acomodo bien y comenzó a caminar, no había mas alternativa, pero lo peor de todo eso era que el estaba cansado, su avanzar era demasiado penoso y el goteo pronto se convertiría en lluvia.

La desesperación comenzaba a tomar control de él, en ese momento podía dar cualquier cosa por encontrar un lugar donde resguardarse, otro tronco caído, algo que lo ayudara, el mundo se reducía significativamente en ese momento.

Camino así cerca de media hora, cuando la lluvia ya era una realidad, con algunas prendas de el y de Jun, cubrió a la chica para que no se mojara tanto, pero eso ya no era tan eficaz, estaba muy cansado y sus pasos eran muy difíciles, sentía que se hundía en cada momento, pero un sonido lo hizo alentarse, se escuchaba un torrente, apenas perceptible por el estruendo de la lluvia.

Sintió que las fuerzas le regresaban momentáneamente, y siguiendo el ruido se guió hasta llegar a lo que buscaba, un lago, había llegado al lago Biwako, en su superficie se reflejaba el negro cielo.

-Gracias.- recito Tai sin pensar a quien se lo decía, tal vez a alguien superior, tal vez a sus suerte, el mismo no lo habría sabido explicar, se acerco a la orilla, aun seguía en un predicamento, encontrar Biwako significaba que podría encontrar Yodo, el rió que los llevaría seguramente, a algún lugar habitado, pero ahora la prioridad era Jun, no podía seguir bajo la lluvia.-Debo encontrar algún refugio.

Hasta el momento habían tenido surte con eso, pero ahora parecía que se acababa, sin embargo diviso algo a lo lejos, una mancha cerca de la orilla del lago, al acercarse noto que era una pequeña embarcación vieja y agujerada, la gente solía pescar en Biwako en los meses de otoño, el demás tiempo era una actividad prohibida y penalizada, pero muchos dejaban sus cosas para esperar la siguiente temporada o para pescar en tiempos de prohibición, sin importar nada. A Tai eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, había resuelto el problema de el refugio, la embarcación puesta boca a bajo serviría para protegerse de la lluvia.

Coloco a Jun y usando un remo roto sostuvo la proa de la embarcación en lo alto, para poder permanecer abajo resguardándose de la lluvia.

El chico reviso a la chica, seguía con fiebre, y mojada no mejoraría, tuvo que decidirse, en ese momento no era bueno dudar.

Antes de hacer lo que había decidido sintió un pequeño escalofrió, volvió la vista hacia la negrura del bosque, y se sintió inseguro por un momento, pero dejo esos pensamientos para concentrarse en la chica.

Lo que ignoraba era que lo observaban, los mismos ojos vacuos de la noche anterior los veía con mucho intereses, pero no haría nada, solo observar, por el momento, pero ya llegaría la ocasión de acercarse más….

_BUeno, ojala les haya entretenido un rato, a mi me entretiene escribirlo, saludos y cualquier cosas pueden dejar sus reviews._

_Goshujin Sama_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, regrese, aqui el cuarto capitulo, creo que me tarde por que me costo trabajo continuar, las ideas para escribir no llegaban, pero espero que les guste, gracias por su apoyo que me transmiten en los reviews, se que Tai y Jun no es una pareja muy comun, pero si he de ser sincero es que esa pareja se me antojo cuando vi digimon 02 sobre todo por el final que no me gusto para nada XD, pero bueno disfruten y recuerden que digimon no me pertenece._

Capitulo 4 

Jun, la pequeña de diez años de edad, ardía en fiebre, respiraba con dificultad y se sentía muy débil, estaba en su casa, a su lado se encontraban su madre, su padre y su hermano, todos preocupados por ella, los podía ver débilmente, entre un brillo que no le permitía distinguir sus rostros, pero se sentía segura con todos a su lado.

Entonces sintió como una mano le tocaba la frente, se sentía tan bien, daba tanta seguridad que por un momento las molestias se le olvidaron, después sintió la frente muy fresca y nada más…

Era de mañana, el cielo era claro, la luz llegaba con fuerza y calor al rostro de la bella chica recostada.

-mmm.- la chica abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz del sol la hicieron levantar la mano para cubrirse de ellos.- ¿Qué paso?

Lentamente se incorporo hasta quedar sentada, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a un lago, cosa que la impresiono, de la misma manera que el hecho de estar recostada sobre un conjunto de prendas, algunas suyas y otras que no podía reconocer.

No sabía por que estaba en ese lugar, cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, o el por que estaba sola, pero por alguna razón aparte de la sorpresa no sintió ansiedad ni miedo.

-¿Qué es esto?- La chica tomo su frente y se desprendió un pedazo de tela húmedo, de la frente, entonces vio su vestimenta, llevaba una playera que no era de ella, luego un pantalón suyo, pero que no recordaba habérselo puesto.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Se quedo pensando un momento, y sus ojos se agrandaron notablemente cuando salio del ensueño y recordó todo lo que había pasado, estaban en su segundo día de perdidos cuando al atardecer se comenzó a sentir muy mal y ya no supo nada más.

-Ya recuerdo.- observo su alrededor, estaba en Biwako¿Cómo llego hasta ese lugar?, eso le causo alegría y el clima mas alegría, estaba despejado, era de mañana.- Seguramente me desmaye y así pase la noche.

Entonces regreso a ella el recuerdo de su sueño, pero empezó a dudar si en verdad era un sueño, había sido tan real, por lo menos esa ultima parte.

-Se sentía tan bien.- se dijo recordando el contacto, pero entonces recordó algo más importante.- ¿Y Tai?

La idea que primero llego a su cabeza fue el abandono, Tai la había abandonado, cosa que la hizo sentir una profunda tristeza y desilusión, luego llego otra idea, tal vez la abandono para pedir ayuda, cosa que la animo pero no tanto, y llego a pensar mas cosas, su cabeza trabajo rápidamente, pero todas ellas se disiparon cuando a sus espaldas escucho unos pasos en el suave pasto que rodeaba los alrededores del lago.

-Ya despertaste, me alegro.- se escucho un tono sincero y alegre, y algo más que Jun no pudo descifrar hasta que volteo, era Tai.

La chica mostró una sonrisa, volteo y la sonrisa se le desdibujo, Tai estaba ahí, sonriendo, aunque pesadamente, pero su aspecto era tan penoso que la chica sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

El chico tenía su ropa bastante gastada, rasgada en algunos puntos, su rostro se veía limpio a pesar de tener aspecto desgarbado.

-Tai… ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Jun, aunque la pregunta que en realidad quería hacer era "¿Qué te paso?"

-Te dio fiebre, lo siento, es mi culpa, si te hubiera dejado cambiar en cuanto nos resguardamos debajo de ese árbol tal vez no habría pasado.- El chico se dejo caer a un lado de la chica, pesadamente, era difícil saber que tenia, pero él lo sabia perfectamente.

-No es tu culpa.- grito la chica con angustia.- No… no es tu culpa, ya mucho has hecho con cuidarme, no se como agradecerte.

Jun bajo la mirada, por un momento sintió que no merecía esa atención, pero por otro lado pensó que no había mas remedio para Tai. Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, y de momento se sintió muy débil.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Tai

-Solo un poco mareada, a de ser por que aun no me recupero del resfriado.- repuso la chica.

-No creo, ya no tienes fiebre, y tus colores han mejorado mucho, ha de ser debilidad, llevas casi dos días sin comer.- Dijo Tai quitándose su mochila, la abrió y adentro tenia unas cuantas frutillas silvestres y nueces.- come, las acabo de ir a conseguir, no saben muy bien, pero es todo lo que tenemos por el momento.

-Gracias.- la chica tomo varias de los productos que Tai le ofreció y comenzó a saciar su hambre con ellos, no tenían el mejor sabor, de hecho, algunas no tenían sabor, y los que tenían eran dulces y a la vez agrios, o amagos ligeramente.- Creo que estas mal, el primer día comí, ayer que me desmaye comí aunque sea un poco, apenas debería ser un día sin comer, y eso seria al atardecer, no creo que lleguemos a medio día.

-Solo que no te desmayaste ayer, eso fue anteayer.-Dijo Tai, y con sus palabras la mente de Jun se consterno.

-No… debes estar bromeando.- contesto incrédula.

-No, anteayer te desmayaste, al anochecer encontré Biwako, ayer te cuide todo el día, y hoy despertaste, es muy justo, por que precisamente ayer aun llovió, pero hoy amaneció un clima perfecto.

Había algo extraño en Tai, para alguien que lo conociera de toda la vida o por lo menos lo conociera bastante habría sido muy claro, para Jun no lo era tanto.

Jun se acerco un poco a él, lo miro atentamente, noto las pequeñas ojeras que se formaban bajo sus ojos y también lo enrojecidos que estaban, y un aire de tristeza, algo que la cautivo un instante, pero que la llenaba de profundo desasosiego, era claro que algo le había pasado en ese día que paso cuidándola.

-Cuéntame todo, cuéntamelo con detalle, y cuando digo todo, es todo.- Dijo Jun, con una mirada seria a lo cual Tai no pudo menos que sorprenderse, pero luego cambio su expresión por una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Tan mal me veo?- Pregunto el chico sin levantar la vista que había clavado en el suelo, y no tuvo que levantarla por que sabia la respuesta.- Te lo contare, cuando me pediste que nos detuviéramos descansar perdiste el conocimiento, toque tu frente y no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que tenias fiebre, y lo peor es que pronto comenzó a llover, así que necesitábamos refugio, sobre todo por que así no mejorarías, te cargue a mi espalda y camine por no se cuanto tiempo, oscureció, y cuando pensé que no podría avanzar mas llegamos aquí.

Jun escuchaba atentamente, le parecía algo increíble, lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado es quedar así, por que no lo hubiera soportado, aunque después se recrimino, por que no pensaba en lo que Tai paso, trato de imaginarse su desesperación, y eso fue muy doloroso.

-Pero el que llegáramos aquí no me servia en ese momento, afortunadamente encontré un refugio.- el chico señalo la vieja embarcación que les sirvió de refugio.-entonces… bueno, no había tiempo de dudar, tuve que secarte, ocupe algunas de mis playeras de algodón, y te cambie de ropa, quise ponerte algo abrigador, así que te vestí con algunas prendas mías y tuyas, y con una playera vieja puse un trapo mojado en tu frente…

-Tu… ¿me desnudaste?- Pregunto la chica muy impresionada por no decir avergonzada.

Tai siguió evitando el contacto visual, y no respondió de inmediato, entonces siguió su relato.

-Tuve que hacerlo, lo primero era secarte, no te preocupes, lo hice rápido, y te vestí de la misma forma.- La chica se reviso, sobre todo la ropa interior, y se dio cuenta que al igual que el resto de su ropa, era diferente, por lo menos su pantaleta, por que sostén no tenia, esto le causo un gran rubor.- te cuide hasta que bajo un poco tu temperatura.

-¿No dormiste?-pregunto la chica con preocupación, cada vez su rostro mostraba mas angustia por el chico.

Tai puso un gesto mas sombrío del que ya de por si tenia, y a Jun le pareció que a la vez era un gesto de horror.

-Después hablamos de eso.- contesto el chico.- Ayer amaneció lloviendo aun, pero al medio día paro, y para el atardecer por fin se despejo, pude ir a buscar un poco de nueces al bosque antes del anochecer, y buscar un poco de ramas para hacer una fogata, aunque apenas hoy se están secando

Él chico señalo un pequeño montón de ramas que estaban al sol, aun lado de la embarcación.

-Pasamos otra noche, tu ya estabas mejor, casi era solo esperar a que despertaras, y hoy el cielo estaba despejado, como puedes ver, te saque al sol, creo que hacia falta, y fui al bosque a buscar un poco mas de comida, y ahora que regrese ya estas despierta, es en general lo que paso.

La chica trataba de asimilar todo mientras terminaba de ingerir las provisiones recolectadas por Tai, todo le parecía tan ajeno…

Pero las cosas habían dado un gran giro, aunque ellos no lo supieran, las precipitaciones causantes de la suspensión del campamento también había provocado la reunión masiva de todos los vigilantes del bosque, guardabosques y oficiales forestales, ya que necesitaban organizar las rondas de seguridad, para asegurar de que esas lluvias no hubieran causado algún incidente con paseantes, cazadores ilegales o leñadores furtivos, entonces, al cumplirse tres días de que Jun y Tai se extraviaron por fin fue notado.

Sus familiares fueron quienes lo notaron de hecho, escucharon que el campamento se había suspendido, esto fue el segundo día en la mañana, pero creyeron que tal vez llegarían en cualquier momento, pero no lo hicieron, ese mismo día en la noche llamaron a los organizadores, pero nadie pudo darles razón, hablaron a la policía de Otsu, que les indicaron que deberían esperar unas horas mas para poder declararlos extraviados, y en la mañana de el tercer día era oficial, Tai y Jun estaban declarados perdidos, las familias estaban demasiado alarmadas, Kari preocupada, Davis aun mas, aunque no se llevaba bien con su hermana no significaba que no la quisiese, todos sus amigos se reunieron, pensaron en la posibilidad del digimundo, pero no consiguieron nada, Tai había dejado su digiviece en casa.

A medio día por fin se comunico a los guardabosques de la situación, y comenzó la búsqueda, mal organizada por no faltar a la verdad, al desconocer el punto exacto donde los chicos estuvieron por última vez en el camino no sabían por donde comenzar, el primer lugar donde comenzaron fue a diez minutos del inicio, algo tonto pero así sucedió, y de ahí comenzaron a peinar el bosque en todas direcciones, lo cual no rendiría frutos a corto plazo, los chicos aun se encontraban a treinta kilómetros al oeste del camino, pero todo ello no era conocido por Jun ni por Tai.

-Ahora dime por que no has dormido bien.- Dijo Jun una vez término de comer lo que Tai le había ofrecido.

-No podía descuidarte un momento, estabas enferma, solo dormí lo necesario.- Contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Pregunto la chica bajando la mirada.- Velas tanto por mi que incluso pasas sueño y hambre, no se por que lo haces.

-Vamos, lo haría cualquiera, o por lo menos se que tu harías lo mismo, estamos juntos en esto, no quiero dejarte sola, y no me perdonaría si la enfermedad hubiese empeorado.- Contesto Tai con firmeza, haciendo que Jun abriera un poco los ojos.

-Gracias Tai, pero ahora es mi turno, debes dormir un poco, ya has hecho mucho por mi, ahora me toca cuidarte un poco, duerme y yo te cuidare.- Dijo Jun con una mirada acongojada.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario.- Iba a justificarse cuando Jun lo abrazo, cosa que sorprendió a Tai.

-Por favor, déjame hacerlo, quiero hacerlo, duerme un rato y deja que te cuide.- Pidió Jun, Tai sonrió y provoco un sonido que era similar al asentimiento.- Gracias.

-Pero solo un rato, ya que estas mejor deberíamos pensar que hacer.- Dijo Tai.

-Claro, pero primero descansa.- Jun se levanto de la cama improvisada y Tai se recostó.

No tardo ni un minuto en caer rendido, tan pronto cerro los ojos se perdió en los brazos de Morfeo.

Jun lo observo mientras buscaba los últimos vestigios de nueces en el fondo de la mochila, entonces se acerco a Tai, cuando estuvo segura de que dormía profundamente se acerco mas, puso su cara sobre la de él y junto sus labios, apenas fue un roce, pero no supo ni por que lo hizo, se ruborizo de inmediato y pidió al cielo que Tai no se despertara, se moriría de la vergüenza, pero el chico no se movió, y en cambio comenzó a roncar levemente.

Decidiendo no pensar en esa actitud suya, que le parecía tan rara, observo con atención el lugar donde estaban.

El bote que les sirvió de refugio era de madera, eso le daba una idea, pero antes de pensar mas en ella continuo observando, entonces vio su mochila, se acerco a ella, la reviso y vio que solo contenía su ropa interior, rápidamente, volteando previamente a Tai y comprobó que siguiera durmiendo, entonces tomo un sostén y se lo coloco, entonces se volvió a poner la playera que tenia, que por supuesto que era de Tai, al parecer la que estaba en mejores condiciones.

Luego observo el lago, era preciosos, hasta le parecía increíble que lo pudiese admirar dadas las circunstancias.

También reviso la cama improvisada, procurando no acercarse mucho para que no le venciera esas rarezas como la que acababa de hacer, y vio que la mayoría de la ropa era suya, y se pregunto que habría pasado con la de Tai, ya que solo había una playera suya, tres en total contando las que tenían ella y él, y dos pantalones, pero nada mas, aparte de que debajo del bote estaba la cajita de primeros auxilios de Tai junto con su ropa interior, pero de lo demás no había señales, o eso pensó hasta que se acerco mas al lago, entonces comprobó lo que fue de las playeras y pantalones faltantes. Habían servido como toallas y pañuelos, Tai las había rasgado, seguramente para secarla, y para poder colocarle los trapos húmedos en la frente, era seguro, y una vez más, en todo lo que llevaban juntos, Tai la sorprendía con su desprendimiento y actos como ese, y se preguntaba hasta donde llegaba la buena fe de ese chico.

Entonces tomo una de las prendas hechas jirones y tuvo una buena idea, algo para agradecerle a Tai todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Paso el tiempo, no podría precisar cuanto, pero poco le importaba, se sentía tan bien, a media conciencia. Tai había despertado, pero solo entreabrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar, era una sensación tan agradable, la tranquilidad en la que estaba sumido, su cuerpo, aun dolorido, sentía el alivio que tanto pedía. Los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza, pero trataba de tomarlos con calma, no importaba lo perturbadores que pudiesen ser, sin embargo conforme llegaban esos recuerdos le reafirmaban la determinación de no levantarse, de volverse a sumir en el descanso, pero sabia que no era posible, las cosas no estaba como para hacer esas cosas, era necesario levantarse, aunque con ello se le fuera la agradable sensación que tenia en ese momento.

Abrió los ojos, y se incorporo lentamente, sintió pequeños dolores, seguramente los músculos que se forzaban después de haberse relajado, y se sintió agradecido de que el cerebro no recuerde el dolor, por que con solo hacerlo no hubiera sido capaz de levantarse.

Cuando por fin quedo sentado en la cama improvisada se cubrió los ojos con la palma de la mano, pero solo un momento, el sol estaba bajando nuevamente, aun seguía muy alto, pero no tanto, y tuvo la sensación de calidez en sus labios, no supo como interpretarlo, pero se sintió bien, incluso le causo una felicidad inexplicable, lo siguiente que pudo percibir fue un olor, delicioso olor, así que decidió por fin terminar de levantarse y regresar por completo a el mundo y las sorpresas que le había preparado mientras duro su sueño.

Tai se levanto, bastante mejor, el sueño fue reparador, claro que no completamente, pero por lo menos ya se sentía con mas fuerzas y entusiasmo. Giro la cabeza hacia aquel olor que le era tan grato y encontró dos peces asándose en una fogata, una pequeña fogata a decir verdad, pero era acorde al alimento, los peces eran también pequeños, muy escuálidos, pero sin duda apetitosos en aquella situación.

-Ya despertaste, genial, pronto estará la comida.- Escucho de la dirección del lago, entonces vio llegar a Jun, empapada, pero con una sonrisa que mostraba una gran felicidad… no, mas bien era satisfacción.

-Eso veo.- contesto mostrando una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo es que…?

-Muy fácil, con tus prendas hechas jirones pude hacer esto.- La chica mostró una pequeña redecilla, echa con pedazos de tela, la verdad se veía muy inadecuada, pero no quiso ofenderla.- Hice una red, se que se ve horrible, pero me permitió sacar esos dos peces.

El chico tomo la red, y le dio gracia ver sus playeras, las cuales siempre escogía con esmero, hechas pedazos y convertidas en algo que nunca pensó.

-Ya vez, yo también puedo ser útil.- Dijo la chica guiñando un ojo.

-Yo nunca he dicho lo contrario.- argumento Tai

-Pero de todos modos, hoy tendremos algo en el menú diferente.- Jun sonrió y con ello contagio a Tai.

-Oye, estoy impaciente por que ya podamos comer, creo que aun dormido pude percibir el agradable aroma y me saboree, por que al despertar sentía una agradable sensación en los labios.- Tai no pudo notar como las últimas palabras hicieron que Jun sintiera un golpe, y rápidamente se sonrojo pero no quiso ser vista y se volteo.

-… Eso a de ser.- la chica se acerco rápidamente a los peces que tronaban mientras el fuego doraba su piel.- ya están, podemos comer.

Los dos tomaron asiento alrededor de la raquítica fogata, pero cada uno tomo un pez empalado, la verdad era algo poco digno de un buen restaurante, por que tenia demasiadas espinas y poca carne, pero a ellos les supo a gloria.

Acabaron y ambos se dirigieron a la orilla del hermoso lago para lavarse, entonces Tai noto algo que a esas alturas no debería darle tanta importancia, pero sin embargo lo hacia.

-Oye, no quiero molestarte, pero sigues empapada.- observo Tai, ya que Jun continuaba con su pantalón y playera húmedos pegados al cuerpo, cosa que no molestaba a la chica ya que el sol les proporcionaba suficiente calor para tener que secarse inmediatamente, pero si le incomodo el hecho de que pareciera querer ser una exhibicionista frente al chico.

-Perdón.- rápidamente la chica se atrabanco y tomo una de las prendas que formaban parte de la cama improvisada y se la cambio, mostrándole a Tai un espectáculo extra al que ya había presenciado, aunque recordando que tuvo que desnudarla y secarla lo hacían pensar que sus reacciones eran bastante exageradas.

Tai prefirió no decir nada mas, ya no quería seguir echando mas leña al fuego, además de que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo ahí, y aunque las cosas no se habían puesto mas graves que el cansancio que habían pasado y la enfermedad repentina de Jun, no quería arriesgarse a que se pusiera peor.

Una vez que Jun se cambio y por fin obtuvo una prenda que era propia, se acerco a Tai, decidida a poner una solución, ahora que se veían en una posición privilegiada.

-Jun, ya que estamos en el lago, creo que lo mejor es caminar a su orilla, es un camino seguro, tenemos que llegar a la civilización, por fuerza, es inevitable.- Afirmo el chico.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ese recorrido podría tardar mucho.- Respondió Jun pensando que mínimo serian de dos a tres días de camino incesante hasta encontrar algo de lo que buscaban.- Lo de la comida podría ser solucionado comiendo pescado.

Tai reconoció una sonrisa de autosuficiencia de parte de Jun, pero se la merecía, así que asintió.

-Si, eso seria una ventaja, si tenemos que prender una fogata cada día y esta hace humo llamaremos la atención, y dejando una cada vez que nos detengamos a comer, si llegaran a buscarnos podrán encontrarnos.- Tai tomo una pausa y continuo.- Y si como pensabas, ven el humo de la fogata, las probabilidades de que nos encuentren subirán significativamente.

-Es verdad.- dijo Jun mostrando una calida sonrisa.- Partamos ahora mismo

Jun estaba bastante animada con la idea, pero demasiado.

-Tranquila Jun, actuemos con cautela, si sabemos que vamos a tardar mucho en encontrar civilización no podemos ir así como así, debemos tomar precauciones, yo sugiero que descansemos lo que resta del día, nos alistemos y mañana temprano comenzaremos el recorrido¿Qué opinas?

Jun volvió a quedar algo desconcertada, nuevamente sus ideas eran refutadas, pero… Tai no era un líder autoritario, tomando en cuenta que ella ya lo había aceptado como líder, sino que le pedía sus opinión, la tomaba en cuenta y eso la hacia feliz, por que además la idea del chico le pareció genial.

-Si, tienes razón, entonces que así sea.- Afirmo la chica.

-Bueno, pues ya que comimos deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo en algo útil, lavare mi ropa aprovechando que esta haciendo buen clima y se podrá secar, y después iré al bosque a buscar mas nueces y bayas que comer, así no nos tendremos que parar tanto tiempo para comer.-Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba a tomar sus pocas prendas que le quedaban.

-Tai, ya no lo hagas más.- le dijo Jun y cuando Tai se volvió observo como la mirada de la chica mostraba nuevamente desasosiego.

-¿Hacer que?

-Sacrificarte así por mi.- La chica tomo un suspiro.- como el de no dormir por mi o rasgar tu ropa para poder secarme y colocarme pañuelos húmedos.

Tai la observo un momento y asintió lentamente.

-Ya no lo haré, lo prometo.- Contesto el chico en un tono bastante neutro que no convenció a Jun.

-Hablo en serio.- sentencio ella.

-Yo también.- el chico siguió su camino al lago.- pero… lo que hice no fue de ninguna forma un sacrificio.

Jun resoplo algo enojada por la respuesta del chico, pero luego sonrió, por fin había notado la parte terca de Tai, y eso le dio seguridad, cada vez lo conocía más.

Ella también pensó en lavar un poco sus prendas, ya que la mayoría se ensuciaron sirviendo de colchón, aunque por la cantidad, Tai termino antes y dejándolas al sol volvió al bosque a recoger algunas de las provisiones, mientras Jun continuaba el aseo de sus prendas.

Así continuaron la tarde, satisficieron todas sus necesidades, y en la noche los problemas parecían muy alejados de ambos, enfrente de la fogata parecía que estuvieran de paseo, por que ambos se sentían tranquilos, y no era para menos, se sentían mas cerca de la salvación que nunca, y fue tanto que ambos permanecieron viendo el fuego.

Y en ese momento, sin saber por que, ambos se sentaron juntos, al lado uno del otro, y Jun apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Tai, cosa que no le extraño a Tai, pero no sabia por que, entonces el ambiente hizo que surgiera una conversación tan innecesaria en practicidad pero tan necesaria en unidad que fue bien recibida.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?- La pregunta era realmente inesperada pero no sobresalto al chico.

-Si.- contesto sin más ni más.

-¿Qué se siente?- Dicen que una conversación te obliga a ser honesto dependiendo del tema y la situación, pero no había nada por que ocultar nada.

-Piensas que no hay nada más importante en el mundo que esa persona, es hermoso y doloroso.- La respuesta fue tan directa y seca que parecía algo planeado.

-Yo no creo haberme enamorado nunca, por que solo he sentido desilusión, atracción y cosas así, pero no recuerdo ninguna ocasión que sea tan profunda, así que no creo nunca haberme enamorado enserio o enamorarme algún día.

-Nunca se sabe.

El por que hablaban eso ya no tenia importancia, ahí mismo, el sueño volvió a ellos, y ni los pocos moscos que los rondaban parecía perturbarlos, y sin evitarlo o planearlo…

-Pero quien sabe.- dijo como en un susurro la chica y mirando al chico y este mirándola acerco sus labios a los de él, y volvió a repetir la operación de la mañana, sin embargo fue eso mismo, una operación que no paso a mas, ambos sin decir mas se recostaron en la hierba, tapándose con alguna prenda de las que habían lavado en la tarde y ahora estaban secas, ambos aun lado del otro pero sin hacer contacto siquiera, entonces ambos fueron vencidos por el sueño.

-Pero quien sabe.- volvió a repetir la chica antes de quedarse completamente dormida al igual que Tai.

En el bosque los ojos aparecieron nuevamente, rondando, pero se habían multiplicado, aunque fuera por que así lo seguían decidiendo, o por la fogata, siguieron como cuando eran un par solamente, sin acercarse, pero a la expectativa..

**Ojala les haya gustado, seguire trabajando en el, no sera muy largo, a lo mucho sumo que le quedan otros cuatro capitulos, pero no adelantare nada por que suelo cambiar de opinion, hasta la proxima**

**Goshujin Sama**


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueno, regrese, por varios motivos no habia terminar este capitulo, pero aqui esta, a lo mejor algo bajo de calidad, pero es que me tuve que dar un tiempo._

_Quisiera aclarar, parece que en el capitulo anterior se pudo malinterpretar los primeros parrafos, donde menciono a Jun de 10 años, es que a lo que se referia era a un recuerdo de alguna vez enq ue Jun estuvo enferma de fiebre, entre sueños, por que a como planteo el fic Jun y Tai tienen 16, o tal vez menos, pero no pasan de 15 XD, asi que perdon por si no fue claro._

_Sin mas pasen a leer y recuerden que Digimon no me pertenece o las cosas serian verdaderamente diferentes XD_

Capitulo 5 

El sol salía nuevamente en el firmamento, el día estaba despejado, hermoso a decir verdad, y el chico sintió los rayos calentando su rostro, cosa que lo hizo despertar.

Tai se levanto lentamente tallándose los ojos, había pasado un noche muy buena, como no había podido dormir desde que todo aquello comenzó, pero esa noche fue distinta, y sabia por que, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba ¿Por qué? No tenia la respuesta correcta o mas bien la que el hubiera querido, pero incluso el ataque, ya común, de los mosquitos no lo perturbaba.

Al dar un bostezo y estirarse un poco noto las cenizas de lo que antes fue su pequeña pero necesaria fogata.

-Hasta que despiertas.- Le dijo Jun que se acercaba a él, venia del lago, donde había estado lavándose lo mejor que pudo.

-Si, creo que dormí de más.- contesto perezosamente y supo que así era, el sol estaba en un punto en el que pudo calcular cerca de media mañana, tal vez entre las nueve y diez de la mañana.

-No, esta bien, no pude dormir muy bien, por eso me desperté temprano y pensé que estar perdidos no significa estar sucios, por lo menos no tanto, así que decidí aprovechar.- dijo sentándose a su lado aun con el cabello húmedo.

-Ya veo.- Tai se levanto se acerco a la orilla y se mojo la cara para terminar de despertar.

Luego regreso al lado de Jun y ambos se quedaron observando al infinito, sin decir nada, pero ambos sabían por que.

-"¿Qué diablos paso anoche?"- Pensó Jun, todo le parecía tan irreal a la luz del día.- "No se que me pasa, yo no actuó así, pero no pude evitarlo, y él no parecía alterado ni nada. Me gustaría pensar que estamos llegando a algo, pero no quiero caer en el mismo escollo otra vez, ya no"

-"No me siento bien con lo que paso, no se si acepte su beso por compromiso o si hay algún otro motivo".- Tai sabia que solo una persona había causado ese sentimiento en él, aquella chica que siempre estuvo en su cabeza hasta poco tiempo donde decidió dejar ese amor de infancia.- "No quiero imaginarme cosas, o hacerme esperanzas, tal vez es la situación en la que estamos la que nos orillo a buscar ese tipo de apoyo"

Ambos, cada cual con sus fantasmas, peleaba por aclarar sus ideas propias.

Pero cuando el sol ya casi llegaba a su punto mas alto ambos se vieron forzados a dejar sus pensamientos para satisfacer necesidades más básicas.

-Comamos algo, y después deberíamos comenzar a caminar, casi se nos ha ido la mitad del día.- Dijo Tai.

-Consigue un poco de leña, el desayuno ya casi esta.- Dijo Jun y señalo cerca del lago, había un par de peces, mas grandes y gordos que los que habían comido el día anterior, parecía que la chica se estaba volviendo mas diestra.

Cada uno hizo alguna labor y hora y media después ambos estaban terminando de comer y listos para partir.

-Ya es hora, no perdamos mas el tiempo.- dijo Tai poniéndose de pie para recoger sus cosas, las pocas que le quedaban.

-Si.- Respondió Jun levantándose a recoger también sus cosas.

Cada cual tomo sus mochilas, ambas en un estado algo lamentable, y guardaron las prendas que aun tenían, y demás cosas, Tai su pequeño botiquín, regalo de Joe.

Una vez guardadas las cosas Tai regreso una vez más al bosque a recoger un poco de nueces y bayas, y Jun se encargo de apagar la fogata.

Una vez que tuvieron todo listo decidieron partir.

-Bien, vámonos, de aquí en adelante solo dependemos de nosotros mismos.- Dijo Tai tomando su mochila.

-Espera un momento.- Jun estaba agachada en los restos de la fogata y con la leña incinerada hizo un tipo de seña, que emulaba a una flecha, aunque de un aspecto que denotaba total improvisación.-Así tenemos mas probabilidad de que nos encuentren, si nos buscan y llegan a este lugar por lo menos sabrán que rumbo tomamos.

Tai se quedo mirándola, y luego le brindo una sonrisa sincera y de asentimiento, le ofreció la mano para incorporarse, ella la tomo y ambos comenzaron nuevamente su andanza.

Avanzaron en silencio por una hora aproximadamente caminando a la orilla del lago, tranquilos, consientes de que la situación había mejorado considerablemente, pero sin dejar de lado la idea de que aun estaban en riesgo de pasar por momentos difíciles.

-¿No te sientes más aliviado?- Decirlo era un extra en ese momento, un extra que era muy bien recibido.

-Si, mucho, se puede sentir más tranquilidad, pero no nos confiemos.- contesto Tai a la pregunta de Jun.

-Sobre todo por que el clima ya mejoro, hace calor, pero es mejor que andar con esa lluvia tan espantosa.

-Si, es más fácil avanzar de este modo.

Habían llegado a una gran zanja, no en el camino que recorrían, sino en su comunicación, en la mente de ambos solo rondaba la misma idea, la cual evitaban con temas ambiguos o de preferencia con el silencio.

Hasta que uno de los dos se armo de valor al tratar de tomar la palabra a ese respecto, parecía que ese se había convertido en el gran problema a solucionar, con prioridad sobre la supervivencia en aquella zona deshabitada.

-Oye Tai, quería hablar sobre algo, no se si estés de acuerdo.- Comenzó la chica tratando de pensar bien sus palabras.

Tai sintió como si le pasaran un hielo por la espalda, ahora no se sentía listo para platicar de "aquello", por que él mismo no sabía por que de "aquello".

-¿Enserio?- Claro que iba en serio, cuando una mujer quiere hablar las cosas son enserio, pero un hombre, por cualquier cualidad que pueda tener de excepcional, trata de creer lo contrario.- Dilo, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, mira… ayer antes de dormir.- Jun trago saliva, la Jun segura y decidida que trataba de ser autentica, que decía las cosas con seguridad y sin prejuicios, ahora estaba de viaje, y en su lugar estaba una Jun tímida e insegura, por lo menos en ese aspecto.- Hubo un momento en el que ambos… por decirlo de alguna manera… tal vez nos dejamos llevar… un poco… 

-"¿Nos dejamos llevar?".- Tai interpreto eso como un "no quería que eso pasara"

Una tranquilidad sobrevino en el chico, era mejor así por el momento, no era bueno tener una problemática sentimental cuando lo más importante era salir de una situación potencialmente peligrosa, aunque al mismo tiempo sintió una punzada en su orgullo, o él la interpreto así, pero venia de más allá del orgullo.

-¿A si?- respondió un tanto mas áspero de lo que pretendía aparentar, casi cortante.

Ambos caminando a lado del otro sentían que el camino se hacia mas pesado.

-ehm, quiero decir, no es que no fuese agradable, pero… bueno, la situación, lo que hemos vivido, cosas así, tal vez influencian nuestro comportamiento, buscar mas apoyo que el compañerismo, tu sabes, cosas así.- Jun se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, pero lo que mas le causaba malestar es que ella dio el chapuzón al vaso.

-Puede que tengas razón.- Contesto Tai, controlando sus pequeños impulsos.- Una situación así hace que la gente haga cosas extrañas.

"Extrañas", retumbo en la mente de la chica¿era extraño besarla?, ella pensaba que tal vez inesperado, pero extraño era otra cosa, sintió un rechazo pronunciado, y le perturbaba pensar que fue un rechazo, cuando al principio ni siquiera pensó en una aceptación.

Ambos se detuvieron, eso era demasiado, una tensión más no ayudaría en nada para salir de ese gran problema en que estaban metidos. Se miraron a los ojos, con desafió, con un gesto de enojo o mas bien de inspección, tratando de descifrar que era lo que el otro pensaba.

-¿Te parece si discutimos esto con mucha mas calma una vez que estemos completamente a salvo?- propuso la chica.

-Me parece lo mejor.- Contesto Tai, vaya salida.- Te invitare a tomar algo.

-Me gusta la malteada de fresa.- Termino ella y siguieron su camino, un obstáculo menos, o mas exactamente un obstáculo postergado para momentos de mas seguridad integral.

Ese pacto, por llamarlo de alguna manera funciono muy bien por el momento, ambos conformes con la resolución caminaron durante toda la tarde, avanzaron bastante, usando todas sus fuerzas en andar y ahorrando todo lo que pudieron haber gastado en hablar.

Solo un par de paradas por las necesidades básicas del ser humano, pero nada de retrasos, esos no pueden permitirse en esas situaciones en que las familias pueden estar completamente preocupadas.

De hecho la búsqueda de parte de las autoridades forestales y locales de Otsu y otras ciudades aledañas eran infructuosos, Pero ya habían peinado una gran área, cada vez se acercaban mas a los chicos, pero aun muy lejos de ellos las esperanzas se hacían cada vez menos. Sin embargo las familias no pensaban lo mismo, Los Yagami y los Motomiya se habían trasladado a Otsu, Los padres de Tai y Kari estaban preocupados, pero tenían la seguridad que saldrían de esto, ya que Tai ya había salido avante de una situación mas peligrosa, y ahora era mayor, con mas experiencia, mas maduro y tal vez mas fuerte. Aunque por otro lado los Motomiya no estaban tan fuertes en seguridad, los padres de Jun estaban completamente desolados, sabían que su hija era fuerte y decidida, pero les hacia trizas los nervios la incertidumbre de lo que pudiera pasarle y no fuera capaz de librar, incluso Davis estaba muy nervioso, estaba tan preocupado por su hermana que se juraba a si mismo tratar de llevarse mejor con ella si salía de esta situación. Sin embargo los Yagami trataron de darle mas animo a los Motomiya, y era necesaria su fortaleza, por que aun les faltaba mucho vía crucis, pero nada como lo que Tai y Jun estuvieran viviendo.

Mientras en el bosque los chicos se detenían a descansar un poco, y aunque la tarde los estaba abordando, decidieron volver a cruzar palabras, claro que no sobre lo que quedo pospuesto.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Pregunto Jun.

-No mucha, creo que deberíamos continuar otro poco, si nos detenemos a comer nos agarrara la noche y lo mas importante es avanzar.- Replico Tai.

-¿Crees que sea bueno?, digo, se que tenemos que avanzar, pero no hemos comido muy bien en estos días, hemos hecho un gran esfuerzo físico y sin alimentos balanceados yo temo que nos pueda dar escorbuto, deberíamos comer regularmente aunque no sea tan balanceado, o ¿qué opinas?-Pregunto la chica.

Tai quedo pensativo, tal vez era muy extremo pensar en el escorbuto, no llevaban mas de una semana como para pensarlo, no habían comido cítricos, pero no creía que fuese un problema, sin embargo pensó que para tener las cosas en paz era bueno tomar en cuenta la recomendación de la chica.

-Bueno, puede que tengas razón, tomando en cuenta que apenas acabas de salir de la fiebre.- Acepto Tai.

Una vez de acuerdo ambos bajaron sus cosas y comenzaron con los preparativos, Tai volvió al bosque a buscar la leña, cosa que no le fue difícil, esta parte estaba muy seca, algo raro, pero así era, incluso los arbustos eran casi espinos, y no tardo mucho en regresar, encontrándose con una escena que recordaría muchas veces en el futuro.

-Malditos peces, mas vale que no se resistan.- Amenazaba Jun, con su pantalón arremangado, de pie a una distancia considerable de la orilla, sus zapatos deportivos en la orilla junto a sus calcetas, claro que en un estado muy deplorables, alguna vez fueron blancas, ahora eran de tono marrón, pero Tai prefirió aguantar la risa, después de todo las suyas no estaban mejor.

La chica metía al agua su anticuada red, pero la sacaba sin éxito, así pasaron algunas decenas de intentos, hasta que al fin, entre los jirones entrelazados salieron tres peces, la chica puso una sonrisa de satisfacción aseguro dos peces apretándolos contra su estomago y el restante lo devolvió a Jun, cosa que le causo gracia al chico, mas aun de lo que toda la escena le había causado.

-Bravo.- Tai comenzó a aplaudir, fue entonces cuando Jun se dio cuenta de su presencia, y sus mejillas se pusieron realmente rojizas.

-Tai¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- Pregunto la chica acercándose a la orilla.

-Lo suficiente para ver lo gran pescadora que te has vuelto.- contesto este con una sonrisa.

-¿Y la leña?

-Ahí.- señalo las pequeñas ramas secas.

Sin decir mas y con la vergüenza de ser sorprendida en su rustica labor, clavo los ojos en las ramas, mucho mas adecuadas para la fogata que las que habían ocupado anteriormente.

-Vaya, son mejores que ayer.- la chica las acomodo como aprendió años atrás en un campamento con su familia, y luego comenzó a frotar un par de ramas, no como se ve en la televisión, sino como si tratara de desgastarlas horizontalmente, es algo que funciona aunque muy agotador.

Tai la vio un poco intrigado, la verdad no la había visto como encendía ella las fogatas, él lo hacia golpeando dos pedruscos para generar una chispa, aunque costaba trabajo hacer que la chispa por si sola lograra combustionar las ramas, pero mas sencillo que frotar las ramas.

-Déjame.- Dijo Tai acercándose al lado de las ramas tomando dos pedruscos que golpeo provocando unas chispas que no eran suficientes para encender la fogata.

-Eso no sirve, es solo un cuento.- replico la chica

-Lo mismo diría de tu método, pero has encendido la fogata, y yo también lo he hecho

-Ahora me vas a decir que si alguno de los dos usara anteojos podríamos usarlas para concentrar la luz¿No?- Se burlo Jun

-No, eso es imposible, los anteojos no concentran la luz, la dispersan.- Contesto Tai seriamente.

-hmp.- Ambos siguieron con su método hasta que la fogata comenzó a arder, aunque no saber quien fue el que lo logro no les importo.

Empalaron los peces y los pusieron junto a las brasas.

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de acampar?-Pregunto la chica mientras esperaban.- Otra cosa que te dejo el digimundo, supongo

-Si y no, la verdad no aprendí nada de eso ahí, fue mas tarde, con mis amigos, ellos tal vez no me lo enseñaron en lo practico pero si en lo teórico, aunque algunas cosas si las pude aprender en el digimundo, Matt me enseño a cocinar, Joe sobre primeros auxilios, Izzy sobre eso detalles como reconocer vayas, que los lentes no se pueden ocupar como lupas y cosas por ese estilo, los demás otras habilidades, creo que todos nos ayudamos y aprendimos de los demás.

-Creo que te conseguiste unos excelentes amigos.

-Sin duda…

-Y tal vez¿algo mas?- Tai no respondió a esta pregunta, Jun… ¿quería indagar mas del chico?, seguro que si, pero no quería hacer una conversación problemática, y por otro lado no le podía hablar de otra cosa. Había que hacer un balance de los temas a tratar, el clima era descartado, cualquier tema común queda descartado, hablar sobre los sentimientos de la chica, descartado, por que ya los había dicho, y ahora presentaban cambios pero tenían que ver con el tema pospuesto, así que no veía nada mas ni mejor.

-Entre ellos viviste mucho¿será que también es donde encontraste la persona de la que te enamoraste?-La pregunta tomo sorprendió a Tai descuidado.

La observo, era como si ella tratara de verlo desnudo, era así de incomodo, sobre todo por la relación que eso tenia con la chica, o con sus esperanzas pasadas, pero también le vino el golpe de saber que era la primera persona que se lo preguntaba directamente, sus amigos y su hermana no lo habían hecho, tal vez por que pensaron que no era necesario, pero siempre lo es, tener alguien que te escuche y que sepa cuando quieres hablar, y esta chica venia a serlo en un momento como ese.

-Tal vez.- contesto Tai, aun indeciso.

-Vaya respuesta, no creo que sea tan malo que lo digas

-¿Tu crees?

-Pero no te obligare, no es tampoco algo tan importante.- Dijo Jun con un gesto de desden, aunque en realidad la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-No creas que no confié en ti, pero…- Tai considero que no tenia por que tratar de ocultarle algo a Jun, no le afectaría, y si lo hacia, al fin y al cabo era una mujer fuerte, ya lo había demostrado.- Si no te importa enterarte así es, en ese grupo encontré la persona de la que me enamore.

-Lo sabia, lo sabia.- Dijo la chica con vehemencia, por fin le había sacado algo mas allá de lo sincero que en si era el propio Tai, algo que el parecía no querer mostrar con facilidad.- Y creo saber quien es, y por que no eres correspondido.

Tai sabia que no era difícil acertar, era algo obvio.

-Es Mimi¿verdad?, y no pudiste ser correspondido por que se fue a vivir a América, claro, es lo mas obvio.- Decía la chica con entusiasmo.

Mientras Tai se fue de lado, no pensaba que Jun se confundiera así, y por un momento le arranco una sonrisa.

-Te equivocas, es Sora.- aclaro Tai, dejando sorprendida a Jun.

-¿Sora?- Tai asintió.- la… ¿La novia de Matt?

-Así es.- respondió el chico.

Entonces Jun decidió asimilar las cosas con calma, se sentó y pensó un momento, la tarde se hacia mas pronunciada, la fogata ardía y los peces tronaban ante el calor en sus pieles y escamas.

-Pero los dos son tus amigos, me dijiste que Sora ha sido siempre tu mejor amiga y Matt se convirtió como tu mejor amigo

-Claro, Sora siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, pero eso no quiera decir que no pueda desarrollar sentimientos más profundos por ella, lo hice, y Matt se volvió mi amigo, el mejor de todos, y así son las cosas.

-Y Sora ¿Nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sentías por ella? Y Matt¿tampoco lo noto?

-Pudieron darse cuenta, Sora lo sabia, nunca se lo oculte, pero seguro que no sentía lo mismo por mi, además nunca insistí, prefería que las cosas se dieran por su propia cuenta, tal vez cometí un error, pero me parecía lo correcto, aun de pequeño le hacia comentarios acerca de eso, pero después del Digimundo preferí dejar al rió seguir su cause, y Matt, bueno él simplemente siguió su corazón, y para su suerte Sora siguió el suyo, y coincidieron, yo estoy feliz por ellos, pero si quieres saber si soy feliz por mi mismo pues no lo soy, no soy Cirano para alegrarme por no poder amar a la persona de la que estoy enamorado, pero prefiero pensar que las cosas son mejores así.

Jun pensó que en serio se había metido mucho en la vida del chico, no esperaba que fuese Sora la chica que Tai mencionaba, y al mismo tiempo le parecía que algo mas tenían en común, no eran correspondidos, y raramente eran las personas que no les correspondían las cuales estaban juntas.

Prefirieron no hablar, o más bien lo decidió Jun, por que a Tai le parecía mejor decir algo que mantener ese incomodo silencio, y por otro lado, Jun, se sentía mal por haber forzado a Tai a decirle lo que le dijo, al cabo no tenia ningún derecho, pero mas que nada por que había descubierto algo que hacia pensar mas en lo irónico que era que ambos estuvieran juntos, perdidos, pero juntos al fin apoyándose uno en el otro y teniendo que confiar en el otro.

En medio del silencio los peces quedaron listos y cada cual tomo su pez.

-Sabes.- Comenzó Tai observando su comida.- me gustaría que pudiéramos comerlo sin espinas, pero a como estamos esto es gloria, y aun así agradeceré enormemente cuando pueda comerlo sin escamas.

La chica sonrió y ambos comenzaron a comer…

**Bueno, espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco, tratare de hecharle mas ganas, y de darle mas calidad, pero por lo mientras nos estamos leyendo.**

**saludos**

**Goshujin Sama**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nada pues aqui, regreso a molestar, por asuntos escolares y sentimentales no he podido escribir lo que yo quisiera, es decir, hablando de lo largo del capitulo, pero ojala sea suficiente, procurare seguir pronto, ojala les siga agradando.**

**Digimon no me pertenece, lamentablenteT.T**

Capitulo 6

Los chicos comían tranquilamente, lastima que seria un momento de paz que pronto añoraría, pues se avecinaba la parte más difícil de esta fortuita aventura.

-Creo que estos peces saben mejor que los anteriores.- Dijo la chica.

-Al contrario, yo empiezo a hartarme de comerlo a cada rato, y eso que apenas vamos dos días haciéndolo.

Jun iba a decir algo más cuando fueron interrumpidos por unos sonidos provenientes de la maleza.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo la chica un poco inquieta.

-Tranquila, solo es algún animal del bosque.- Dijo el chico no muy convencido pero mostrando que no le causaba mayor recelo, aunque no fuese así.- Cuando estabas enferma escuche ruidos similares, pero no parece peligroso, lo que sea, no se han acercado.

Sus palabras fueron hechas añicos cuando un gruñido los hizo alterarse.

-Tai¿Qué es eso?- La chica en verdad estaba asustada.

-Tranquilízate, no pierdas la calma.- la verdad es que Tai mismo estaba inquieto y luchaba por no parecer lo verdaderamente nervioso que estaba.

Aquello que acosaba a los chicos, que no los dejaba de vigilar, desde la primera noche, estaba ahí, decidido por fin, orillado por el hambre a hacer lo que fuera…

Nuevamente dio un bramido, el cual hizo saltar a los chicos que rápidamente se pusieron de pie.

-Esto no me gusta nada Tai.- Dijo la chica alterada por la situación, sobre todo por que le misterio de aquello que los observaba se hacia insoportable, solo se escuchaba pero no se podía distinguir, aunque presentía que no era nada bueno.

-No hay que preocuparnos.- En realidad Tai estaba mintiendo, él mismo estaba muy preocupado, no sabia que podía ser eso que se escuchaba, pero no le gustaba nada, sobre todo por que antes recordaba sentir que los observaban, ahora parecía que no solo era una impresión suya, y el ambiente no ayudaba nada, la tarde casi terminaba, pronto la oscuridad llegaría, y con aquello amenazándolos sabia que no seria una noche fácil.

Entonces, mientras los chicos hacían trabajar sus mentes por fin salio aquello que les acosaba…

Un animal pardo, con una cola algo peluda y unas orejas puntiagudas, atentas.

Jun lo observo, su cara mostraba la sorpresa ante aquello, y Tai estaba en la misma situación.

-Uffff.- el suspiro venia de la boca de Jun, al ver a aquel animal la tranquilidad le regreso al cuerpo.- Solo es un cachorro.

En verdad tenia el aspecto de un perro, Husky a decir verdad, aunque mas pequeño de lo normal, tal vez alguna cruza, pero al mismo tiempo no lo parecía.

-Espera.- Tai no se sentía tan seguro de que aquello fuera un perro, aceptaba que lo parecía, pero no estaba seguro.- No creo que debiéramos acercarnos.

Aquel "perro" podía serlo, pero enseñaba los dientes con mucha convicción, gruñía severamente y sus ojos eran duros, algo así no es seguro, pero sus colmillos eran más grandes de lo normal, cosa que no le gustaba nada a Tai.

-Basta Tai, a mi también me asusto, pero es un perro, seguramente extraviado como nosotros, ha de tener hambre, no seas tan desconfiado.- Dijo Jun intentando acercarse al canino.

A Tai no le acababa de gustar todo esto, el animal podía estar hambriento, pero parecía renuente a los humanos, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a su trato, y por otro lado la mente de Tai se movía rápidamente, tenia la impresión de haber visto a este "perro" en algún lado.

-"¿Dónde lo he visto?".- Tai sintió el recuerdo llegar como un tren, una platica con Joe, cuando leía un articulo medico y Tai lo acompañaba.

FLASH BACK

-Joe¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido?- Se quejaba Tai mientras Joe hojeaba una revista, mientras esperaban que la madre de Tai los llamara a comer, Joe había sido invitado.

-Vamos Tai, tu padre compra revistas muy interesantes, este articulo es genial.- Comentaba el chico de gafas bastante interesado.

-¿Enserio¿De que habla?- Pregunto Tai con desgano.

-De la rabia, creo que es un tema muy interesante, hoy en día es una infección fácilmente controlable, pero ¿Sabias que a principios de 1900 fue una grave enfermedad?, tanto que mato a muchos animales y llevo a la extinción a otros.- Decía muy eufórico.

-Que mal.- Dijo Tai con la misma actitud, solo que se había recostado en el sillón en que estaba.

-Peor que eso, nos quito la única especie de lobo que teníamos.- Continuaba Joe tan entusiasmado como al principio, sin notar que a Tai poco le interesaba el tema.- Mira, era un lindo ejemplar.

Joe mostró una foto en blanco y negro, se veía un lobo muy pequeño.

-Si me lo preguntas parece un perro común y corriente.- Dijo Tai bostezando.- he visto gatos más grandes que eso.

Joe río nervioso por la poca atención de parte de su amigo y siguió leyendo mientras Tai seguía escuchándolo por no tener nada mejor que hacer.

FIN FLASH BACK

-"No, debe ser una broma, definitivamente no puede ser un lobo, no".- Se decía Tai, no era posible que nadie los hubiera visto en casi un siglo y ahora ellos se encontraran con uno de esos especimenes.

-Ven aquí, estas perdido¿verdad?, acércate no tengas miedo.- Decía Jun acercándose a la criatura, con la mano tendida, pero esta no parecía tener lado amistoso, seguía gruñendo, y enseñando sus largos y blancos colmillos, sin embargo a Jun siempre le habían gustado los animales aunque sus padres nunca le habían dejado tener mascota.

En un rápido movimiento la criatura dio un brinco y trato de cortar la distancia con respecto a la chica, ante la sorpresa de esta, pero Jun fue halada hacia atrás cayendo unos centímetros del alcance de el canino.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el chico ofreciéndole el brazo para que se incorporara, pero sin despegar la vista de el animal.

Jun se incorporo, solamente segura de una cosa, aquello no era un perro, no señor, aquello era peligroso.

-Si, pero esto no me gusta nada Tai.- Ambos chicos no despegaban los ojos de aquel animal, colocándose convenientemente cerca de la fogata, a la cual, la criatura, parecía tenerle precaución.

-A mi tampoco, este animal, creo que es un lobo, dime loco, pero eso me parece.- Jun no lo podía creer.

-No importa lo que sea, debemos hacer algo.- Decía la chica, incapaz de conservar la calma por el intempestivo ataque.

La vida lleva a las personas a distintas situaciones, pero a veces la misma vida se ensaña mucho con la gente desafortunada, si se puede ser los suficientemente capaz de salir de estos problemas no hay cosas que no se puedan realizar.

-Hay que irnos de aquí.- Susurro el chico.

-Casi anochece, no deberíamos arriesgarnos.

-No nos queda mas remedio, no sabemos que tan peligroso sea eso.- Tai hizo un ademán y juntos, lentamente tomaron las cosas a su alcance, sus mochilas.

Dando pasos lentos trataban de hacer mas distancia entre ellos y el animal, pero este los seguía, además de que su cuerpo se preparaba seguramente para otro ataque, apoyando sus patas en el suelo con fuerza y arqueando el lomo.

-¡Corre!- Grito Tai y ambos chicos salieron corriendo, tan rápido como sus cansados cuerpos se los permitían.

Pero el animal los seguía, y pronto supieron que la situación empeoraba conforme la noche comenzaba a cubrir el bosque, definitivamente esa seria una mala noche.

Pero fue antes de lo esperado, ambos chicos pararon en seco cuando, el paso a la orilla del lago les fue cortado por tres lobos más.

-Rayos.- mascullo Tai, tomando a Jun de la mano, a la chica le pareció su manera de demostrarle su apoyo, pero en realidad era por que Tai necesitaba sentirse acompañado en tan difíciles momentos.

La chica dirigió la mirada hacia atrás y observo al primer animal que los había perseguido, acercándose lentamente, no había prisa, las presas estaban rodeadas, la manada estaba de cacería.

Era sin duda la especie de lobo que se creía extinta, el lobo japonés, una variante de lobo gris que había sufrido una adaptación a su entorno, encogiendo su tamaño, por lo escaso de la caería, era obvio que por culpa del maltrato humano había proliferado solo en las espesuras del bosque, pero sin embargo era increíble que Tai y Jun los descubrieran, increíble y peligroso.

Las pequeñas manadas fueron removidas, y lo mas irónico era que fue a causa del campamento al que Jun y Tai habían asistido, el lugar donde lo habían construido era su zona de cacería, donde se alimentaban de la fauna, conformada por aves, conejos y monos nipones, pero todos estos emigraron y los caninos habían pasado hambre debido a esto, por ello cuando Tai y Jun fueron encontrados se tardaron en decidir, regularmente no atacaban a presas mas grandes que ellos, pero el hambre los había orillado, para el infortunio de los chicos.

Pero eso ya no importaba, por que nada se podía remediar, no serian salvados por un milagro, la brigada de rescate aun estaba muy lejos.

-Ta-Tai, vámonos.- La chica estaba cayendo en un pánico como nunca había caído desde que comenzó todo, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, era el miedo.

-Lo se, pero no me gusta nada esto, solo nos queda regresar al bosque.- La chica miro a Tai, y se dio cuenta de que estaba igual de temeroso, pero su propuesta tenia razón, no había a donde mas correr, pero eso significaba tal vez perder la única oportunidad de llegar a la civilización y a su salvación, pero era eso o ser devorados ahí mismo, aunque bien podrían serlo mas tarde.

Ambos chicos vieron como los animales se preparaban para su ataque y ambos supieron que hacer sin nada más que mirarse. Ambos salieron corriendo rumbo al bosque.

Sus cazadores se movieron rápidamente también, reanudando su persecución, mientras los chicos entraban nuevamente al inclemente bosque.

Jun corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, era la primera vez que lo hacia de esa manera, Tai la tomaba de la mano, pero el chico corría mas rápido que ella, por lo tanto en ciertos momentos sentía que se rezagaba un poco y el chico la jalaba, pero se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo.

Cuando Tai tuvo cierta conciencia miro hacia atrás, vio a Jun corriendo todo lo que podía, y como aun eran perseguidos, aunque no estaban tan cerca como el pensaba, de todos modos se percato de algo mas, se habían internado de nuevo en el bosque, regresar al lago… bueno, eso era difícil, tal vez imposible, pero lo mas importante en ese momento era salvar la vida.

-Corre Jun.- Apresuraba Tai a la chica, aun la tenia de la mano.

-Estoy corriendo todo lo que puedo.- Se quejo la chica mientras ambos jadeaban y sudaban a mas no poder, y lo peor es que la noche ya estaba cubriendo todo, pronto seria tan peligroso detenerse como seguir avanzando.

En un momento les parecía que sus perseguidores desistían, pues ya no los escuchaban detrás de ellos, pero aun así seguían corriendo, pero se llevarían una sorpresa.

Inesperadamente Jun cayo al suelo, pero no por haber tropezado, uno de sus cazadores la había sorprendido.

-Ahhhh!!; ayúdame!!!-gritaba desesperada la chica, para su fortuna aquel carnívoro había atacado su mochila y la tenia con las grandes fauces, agitándose, una suerte. Jun, a pesar de que no estaba siendo lastimada, se cubría la cabeza con las manos, lo cual no permitía que escapara.

Tai se acerco y trato de jalar a Jun, pero el animal no dejaba a su presa, Jun, en una reacción rápida, saco los brazos de los tirantes de la mochila y continuaron su carrera, en la cual ahora Jun podía ir al ritmo del chico, ya no tenia nada que llevar, pero lamentaba que todo lo suyo se perdiera de esa forma, pero mejor que perder la integridad.

La fiera siguió atacando la mochila de la chica, en ella estaba la red, orgullo de Jun, y el olor a pescado mantenía la esperanza de la bestia de que satisfacerla su hambre, pero los chicos imaginaron que cuando supiera que no seria así, su cazador reanudaría su persecución con mas ímpetu.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Tai a plena carrera.

-Si, creo que si.- respondió la chica con un tono sollozante, sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr por las mejillas a pesar de la carrera, cayendo sin tregua.

Pronto sus cuerpos estaban ya muy cansados, ellos lo sabían, pero la razón ordenaba seguir corriendo, si no lo hacían seguramente no podrían cansarse nunca mas.

No podían determinar cuanto tiempo corrieron, pero fuera mucho o poco la noche ya cubría el bosque, y era perturbadora, ambos querían descansar, pero no pararían, hasta estar seguros de que no corrían riesgos al hacerlo.

En un momento ya no se escuchaba el ruido de sus perseguidores, así que bajaron el ritmo de su carrera, hasta que por fin pararon, paralizados por un aullido que rasgo el silencio del bosque.

Los cazadores estaban lejos, o eso parecía. Habían perdido el rastro, al parecer era por el olor a pez que despedía la mochila de Jun, la única victima de las bestias, al momento.

Los dos jadeaban incontrolablemente, sus pechos se hinchaban y relajaban con frenesí, pero el alivio sobrevenía a ellos.

-Están lejos… los hemos… perdido… por el momento.- Comentaba Tai entre jadeos.

Jun asintió, las lágrimas ya no la arroyaban, pero en sus ojos enrojecidos se veía aun el miedo.

No hablaron durante unos momentos, cuando su respiración se hizo más normal.

-Tengo mucho miedo Tai.- Dijo por fin la chica, y amenazaba con volver a llorar.

-Yo también.- La sinceridad del chico hizo mella en Jun.- creo que pocas veces en mi vida he sentido tanto miedo, pero aunque estemos aterrados debemos continuar, esos animales no se detendrán, pronto encontraran nuevamente nuestro rastro y nos seguirán, no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo aquí.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Y el lago?- Se aventuro a preguntar.

-Creo.- trago saliva para poder decir algo difícil.- creo que no regresaremos ahí, si lo intentamos seguro que nos encuentran, y no creo que nos permitan escapar una vez más.

La chica asintió muy lentamente, y sin mas palabras se pusieron una vez mas en marcha, a tratar de no ser encontrados por sus cazadores, las cosas volvían a empeorar, y estaban tan mal como no habían estado desde el principio.

Mientras en Otsu las familias se retorcían de incertidumbre, hasta los Yagami empezaban a preocuparse cada vez mas, la brigada no daba resultados, el tiempo pasaba y las probabilidades disminuían.

Los amigos esperaban, con la misma incertidumbre y esperanza.

Todos dormirían en unos momentos, esperando que Jun y Tai lo pudiesen hacer también, pero eso era algo que esa noche, esa precisa noche, no seria posible.

EL sudor caía, la noche perturbaba, el cansancio hacia mella y la oscuridad se tragaba a Jun y a Tai…

**Bueno, ahi le dejo, pero como ya mencione, tratare de continuar pronto, ahora en tiempo libre trato de continuar los fics inconclusos XD, ojala nos sigamos leyendo, algun comentario nada mas dejenlo ahi XD.**

**Saludos**

**Goshujin Sama**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, regrese, aqui a dejarles otro capitulo, ojala les guste, siempre si pude sacarlo pronto, o a mi me parecio pronto XD**

Capitulo 7 

No había manera de saber cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzaron a ser perseguidos, simplemente no podía ser estimado por Tai, ni por Jun.

Ambos estaban realmente cansados, la oscuridad seguía cubriendo todo. Jadeantes, caminando con aletargamiento, apenas pudiendo levantar las piernas para dar el siguiente paso, cansados, con un sueño enorme, pero siempre todo pesar mas pequeño que el miedo y las ganas de sobrevivir.

Casi habían perdido las fuerzas cuando lentamente comenzó a clarear, el sol comenzaba a iluminar aquel bosque, que para los chicos se había vuelto una pesadilla, una hecha realidad.

Ninguno tenia animo de decir nada, estaban sepultados en si mismos, en su propio miedo, pero el amanecer parecía devolverles algo extraviado durante la noche.

-¿Crees que aun no siguen?-Pregunto Jun parando un momento, obligando a Tai a hacerlo también.

-No creo que cesen en su intento, a menos que encuentren algo mejor que perseguir.- Contesto el chico arqueando una ceja.

Esto hizo reflexionar un poco a Jun, la verdad en todo aquel recorrido, desde el comienzo, y hasta ahora no había visto ningún animal silvestre, tal vez alguna que otra ave ocasional, pero apenas lo notaba y le empezaba a dar un mal presentimiento.

Aprovechando el breve dialogo ambos descansaban, sin sentarse siquiera, eso seria peligroso, estaban muy cansados y hacerlos los podía tentar a quedarse dormidos, sus ojos tenían marcadas ojeras alrededor, un poco mas notorias en la chica, y con un enrojecimiento ocular mas pronunciado en el chico.

Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, la verdad no tenían la menor idea de a donde se dirigían. Solo sabían una cosa, se alejaban de aquella feroz manada.

Una vez recuperaron un poco el aliento, ya que no era posible una reposición completa de fuerzas, y continuaron su marcha, la cual ahora si era a marcha forzada, no en carrera, ya que no era conveniente y aunque quisiesen sus propios cuerpos no habrían respondido.

Sin saberlo, había dos frentes tras su pista, con propósitos totalmente diferentes.

La hambrienta Jauría había vuelto a encontrar el rastro, y avanzaba hacia sus objetivos, de manera lenta, pues a la luz del día es más difícil pasar desapercibidos.

Mientras el equipo de búsqueda por fin estaba cerca. Dado los nulos resultados obtenidos al momento se decidieron aumentar el número de los rescatistas, ahora también buscarían desde otro punto, el cual era el lago Biwako, cada vigilante regresaría a su punto de vigía, junto con un grupo el cual se desplegaría, así por fuerza tenían que dar con los chicos.

Sin embargo eso estaba aun más lejos de ayudar a los jóvenes, ya que la jauría estaba mas cerca y sabían hacia donde dirigirse.

En esa pesadilla estaban inmersos Jun y Tai, ajenos a todo pronóstico pesimista, sobre todo por que el mayor de ellos les daba un final más simple, y tal vez menos desesperante que en el que peligraban acabar.

Sin embargo su entorno se iba a complicar o ampliar aun más, lo cual no se podría definir en algo ventajoso o viceversa, al cabo cualquier cambio hacia gran mella en ellos, bueno o malo.

-¿Qué es esto Tai?-pregunto la chica, intrigada por aquel nuevo panorama, por lo menos tan perturbador en aquel momento.

-No lo se.- contesto este tomándose el cabello, en un ademán de frustración, no era posible que cayeran cada vez en un lugar desconocido.

Los dos habían llegado a una zona pantanosa, de una extensión tan vasta que la vista no alcanzaba a verle el fin, y con el follaje tan espeso se veía aun mas infranqueable, una extensa masa viscosa de materia verde, de fondo liquido y lleno de quien sabe que porquerías. Tenía un hedor asfixiante, con muchas ramas saliendo a la superficie, y algunos troncos pudriéndose en su interior, un panorama que podría ser tomado por un prado, salvo por su superficie que se movía.

-Esperemos que no sea difícil de franquear.- Dijo Tai mientras tomaba una rama, del largo de su brazo más o menos, y la metió en aquel líquido tan repulsivo, comprobando que no tenía una gran profundidad, unos cuarenta centímetros, tal vez cincuenta.

-No es muy profundo, pero avanzaremos mas lentamente.- Dijo Jun, pensando que ahora lo mas importante es seguir caminando y de prisa.

-Pero los lobos son pequeños, si se atreven a pasar por aquí se retrasaran mas que nosotros, y es la oportunidad perfecta para que pierdan nuestro rastro.- Dijo Tai con mas animo, con esa idea que parecía su salvación, y la cual no sabia como se le había ocurrido en su desvelo.

Jun observo el pantano. De repente ya no le parecía tan horroroso panorama, mas bien era hermoso, les ayudaría, aunque aun mas hermoso era el lago, pero las cosas ya no se podían cambiar, siempre se le puede ver el lado bueno, aunque fuese a aquel pantano de aspecto tan demacrado y hedor indescriptible.

Tai le ofreció la mano a la chica, en espera de que al dársela comenzaran con esta nueva etapa en la aventura emprendida.

Ella lo observo, cada vez se sentía mas cercano a él, de una manera que no podía describir, pero sabia que no era como cualquier cercanía, esta tenia sus tintes, matices, contrastes y mas cosas que la hacían mas difícil y deseable.

-Muy bien, hemos hecho muchas tonterías, hemos vivido muchas cosas, cuando salgamos de esto tendré mucho que contar, y aun falta aclarar aquel asunto.- Decía mientras se sentaba y se quitaba su calzado deportivo ante la mirada curiosa de Tai, hasta quedar solo con sus calcetas.

En ese momento Jun recordó que no tenia mas que lo que traía, todo lo demás cayo en las fauces de la bestia que la atacara horas atrás, y con una mueca y un sonido de disgusto tomo su calzado para volver a ponérselo, en ese momento Tai comprendió lo que la chica quería, se quito su mochila y busco lo necesario.

-Creo que ya se lo que piensas.- Tai le alargo un par de calcetas limpias, mientras sostenía otro par para si mismo.- No tenemos mas calzado, así que mejor perder dos pares de calcetas, perdiste las tuyas, pero yo te puedo prestar unas.

Jun las tomo, un poco desconcertada, parecía que se entendían, que estaban conectados de alguna manera, por que la entendía perfectamente, exactamente era lo que pensaba, no quería meter su calzado en aquella porquería, pero no quería meter el pie desnudo, así que tomo las calcetas ofrecidas por Tai y las miro con tristeza, las pobres, tan blancas, pronto estarían verdosas o tal vez negras, nadie sabia que había en el fondo de aquella nata putrefacta.

-Vamos entonces.- dijo Jun tomando la mano de Tai una vez que ambos se pusieron las calcetas una par sobre otro y los tenis guardados en sus mochilas.

Tai fue el primero en ingresar en el agua tan pesada, sintió una sensación desagradable, al remover lo del fondo el olor empeoraba considerablemente, y parecía que pisaba gelatina, pues cedía pero al mismo tiempo ofrecía una resistencia a su cuerpo, podía llegar a pensar que la tensión superficial de aquella masa podría sostener a alguna de aquellas bestias miniatura, pero no quiso pensar en eso, era absurdo. Mejor le dio su mano a Jun para que se apoyara y pudiese entrar en el pantano.

Ambos quisieron ir un poco lento al principio, era difícil caminar y mantener el equilibrio a cada paso en aquella masa acuosa, no iba a ser nada agradable caer en aquella porquería, era lo último que querían. Ya caminar en aquello era demasiado desagradable como para empeorar el estado.

Así habrían querido seguir, pero un nuevo aullido, tan parecido como los varios que escucharon en la noche, los alerto que no era momento de tener tanta cautela, aunque con la luz de día aquel sonido desgarrador del aire era menos amenazante, aunque aun guardaba una promesa de un deceso desesperante y doloroso.

Con ese incentivo pudieron sobreponerse y avanzar un poco más rápido.

Aquello era mas desagradable de lo que pensaron en primera instancia, sus pies tocaban cosas que no podían descifrar, y no querían hacerlo. Aquella masa les llegaba casi a la cintura, cada paso procuraban guardar el equilibrio de la mejor manera posible.

-Nunca espere estar adentro de algo que oliera tan mal.- Dijo Tai intentando hacer un poco más ameno aquel recorrido, que dicho de paso no se veía cuando terminaría, el pantano se extendía mucho.

-Jajaja, bueno, no es como aquella vez, pero en una ocasión estuve en una alcantarilla.- Comentaba Jun con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Y que hacías en una alcantarilla?- Preguntaba el chico intrigado, el nunca lo había hecho ni en sus travesuras de infancia.

-Fue por Davis, éramos apenas unos niños, el estaba muy pequeño, jugábamos en la calle, y su pelota se fue por una alcantarilla destapada.- Contaba Jun sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su cara, culminada por unos ojos apretados por el esfuerzo de no reír.- Ahora Davis se a convertido en un cretino autosuficiente, pero antes era un niño muy tierno, que me necesitaba, en ese momento comenzó a llorar, yo no soporte su llanto, así que sin pensarlo dos veces baje por la alcantarilla, adentro no había mas que inmundicia, pero encontré de inmediato la pelota del llorón, pero antes de subir resbale y caí en aquella porquería, me torcí mi tobillo, así que lo único que pude hacer fue aventar la pelota hacia fuera, mas tarde tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos para sacarme de ahí, recibí un gran regaño de parte de mis padres, pero Davis estaba feliz, así que importo todo lo demás.

Tai la observo un momento y sonrió, al parecer todos los hermanos y hermanas mayores son iguales, siempre tratan de proteger a sus hermanos más pequeños, y aunque su relación pueda cambiar y ser lejana, difícil o incluso muy buena no dejan de quererse.

-Davis tiene mucha suerte de tener una hermana como tú.- Le dijo Tai mientras le tomaba la mano y se la acariciaba con su pulgar.

-Gracias, no es verdad, pero gracias.- decía la chica

Seguían avanzando un poco más animados, pero sin duda más cansados que antes, ese caminar era más penoso y no había posibilidad de descanso, a menos que quisiesen quedarse parados, lo cual no era productivo.

En un momento de aquella caminata ambos voltearon a todos lados, ya no veían una orilla, veían árboles salir de aquella masa y subir hasta cubrir el cielo, pero nada de tierra, lo cual los consternaba, seguirían delante de eso no había duda, pero sin ver a donde, les causaba temor, pero regresar no era opción.

Un par de horas bastaron para que ambos se acostumbraran al nauseabundo olor, y unos insectos comenzaban a revolotear alrededor de los chicos, lo cual se estaba volviendo molesto, las piernas les mataban, ya no podían ni siquiera sacarlas del pantano, simplemente las empujaban por sus turbias aguas.

Mientras sus perseguidores había llegado por fin a la orilla de aquella pestilencia, su olfato se había visto frustrado por el fuerte hedor del lugar, y no podían avanzar mas, sin embargo no se darían por vencidos, no después de tanto tiempo acechándolos, y con el hambre tan intensa, así que siguieron su carrera, dividiéndose, irían por la orilla de aquel gran pantanal, en algún momento tendrían que encontrarlos, esa era su esperanza, lo cual los hacia ser mas insistentes.

Para los chicos las cosas se ponían un poco feas, ambos estaban ya al limite de sus fuerzas, las falta de sueño, el estrés, el cansancio y el miedo estaban haciendo estragos en ellos, apenas podían continuar, y lo peor es que aun no veían la orilla.

-Tai, me siento muy cansada.- Decía la chica, aunque lo hacia mas por el cansancio que por si fuera útil, ya que no tenia ningún sentido decirlo.

-Ya a de faltar poco.- Trato de animar el chico que al igual estaba muy cansado, el mismo esperaba ver esa orilla, pues no duraría mucho en esas condiciones.

Entonces Jun se dio cuenta de una cosa, el agua era menos espesa que al principio, era más fácil caminar ahora.

-Tai, creo que…-No pudo terminar por que fue interrumpida.

-Mira, ahí esta la orilla.- Señalando el lugar.

Ambos dieron su máximo esfuerzo en alcanzar el lugar tan deseado, sin embargo no era precisamente lo que deseaban. No era la orilla de aquel mugriento pantano, solo una pequeña porción de tierra fuera de él. La tierra ahí era blanda, pero de suficiente firmeza para poder estar sobre ella, además no era muy grande, pero ambos podrían descansar ahí, había suficiente espacio para hacerlo.

-No se si sea suerte o mala suerte.- decía Jun mientras se sentaba y observaba con asco su pantalón cubierto de esa verdosa agua, y las calcetas aun peor, casi negras, como había pronosticado.

-Por lo menos podremos descansar, no hubiera aguantado.- Decía Tai mientras se quitaba las calcetas y las exprimía, a sabiendas de que pronto estarían igual de sucias, pero le parecía mejor hacerlo.

-Siento mis piernas muy cansadas, creo que se me quieren acalambrar.- se quejaba la chica, entonces se decidió a quitarse el pantalón un momento, no tenia otro así que por lo menos no quería tenerlo puesto mientras descansaba, quería estar lo mas lejos posible de aquella inmundicia mientras lo hacia.

Entonces observo con sorpresa que debajo de sus pantalones, pegados a sus piernas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla tenia instalados unos huéspedes indeseados.

-!!!Tai¡¡¡.- Grito la chica alarmando a el mencionado que se acerco rápidamente viendo como la chica se veía sus piernas.

-¿Qué pasa?-No tuvo que esperar la respuesta, observo las sanguijuelas pegadas a las piernas de la chica y su cara se descompuso al pensar que el también las podría tener, pero primero estaba Jun.- Tranquila.

El chico tomo a una de aquellas alimañas con los dedos y la apretó hasta que esta se solo de la pierna de Jun, entonces la arrojo al agua, repitió lo mismo con cada una, las cuales sumaban poco mas de una decena, y en cada ocasión Jun soltaba un pequeño quejido, al final tenia las piernas llenas de pequeños puntos donde brotaban pequeñas porciones de sangre, tardaría en dejar de salir, una características de las sanguijuelas.

-Que horror.- murmuro la chica, entonces vio que Tai también se sacaba los pantalones.

-Lo peor es esto.- dijo mientras mostraba sus piernas, donde también tenia aquellas sabandijas.

Jun ahora hizo su parte, quitando cada una de las sanguijuelas, dejando las piernas del chico en el mismo estado que las propias.

-No se si quiera regresar al agua.- se quejo Jun.

-No creo que nos queden muchas opciones, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo.- el chico abrió su mochila y del fondo extrajo una docena de nueces.- es todo lo que tenemos, necesitamos encontrar comida o no podremos aguantar mas.

Repartieron las nueces, ambos las comieron despacio, como con nostalgia, sabiendo que no los satisfacerla, pero para engañar el hambre estaba bien, y concientes de que en casa nunca les faltaba nada de eso.

En aquel lugar extrañaron aun mas el lago, ya que la sed se hacia presente, pero no había ni de donde.

-Espero que pronto lleguemos a la orilla- Dijo la chica recostándose.

-Yo también, pero el lado bueno es que de seguro ya los perdimos.- Tai sonrió enseñando los dientes.

La chica hizo lo mismo y momento después Tai se recostó también, era momento de un merecido descanso.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y Jun fue la primera en quedarse dormida, a Tai le estaba costando trabajo en aquel lugar.

Ya casi había conseguido concebir el sueño cuando escucho un pequeño sollozo, abrió los ojos lentamente, entonces giro su cabeza hasta tener a Jun en su rango de visión, y la vio llorando, solo que estaba dormida.

La chica trataba de ser fuerte, y lo era, pero ya eran muchas cosas, se sentía desesperada, y momentos antes había recordado a su hermano, lo cual la llevo a recordar a sus padres, y todo eso le causo miedo, por que podría no volver a verlos, eso y todo lo vivido la vencían, y lo que no pudo hacer despierta lo hacia dormida, llorar, por la tristeza que sentía.

Tai la observo, le daba un sentimiento verla así, al mismo tiempo despertaba en el varios mas, como el querer protegerla, y la propia nostalgia, por la propia familia, el mismo sentía ganas de llorar, en ese momento unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero no se permitió mas, solo eso.

Se incorporo, respiro profundo, tal vez cometería un error, pero pensaba que necesitaba hacerlo.

Se acerco la chica, y con toda calma y cautela de no despertarla la abrazo, lentamente, en el momento del contacto la chica dio un pequeño respingo, pero sin despertarse, sin embargo parecía servirle, su llanto comenzó a cesar, y el mismo se sintió mas tranquilo de que así fuera.

No estaban en las mejores condiciones, ninguno de los dos, pero Tai le parecía embriagarse con el aroma de la chica, y eso le causaba otra pena, no era momento para hacer ilusiones, y sin embargo las hacia. Había comenzado a conocer a Jun, una chica que le empezaba a cautivar, y que, por lo mientras, se había ganado su afecto, no quería que le pasara nada malo, pero por otro lado no quería lastimarla, diciendo que podía sentir algo y una vez saliendo de todo aquello (si salían), darse cuenta de que no era así, y que fue solo el momento y la situación.

Y sin embargo apretó el cuerpo de la chica al suyo.

-Jun… -Solo fue un murmullo, ya que el mismo cayo dormido un momento después.

**Bueno, hasta la proxima, ya se viene el final de este fic, dos otres capitulos, o eso planeo, puede cambiar en cualquier momento, pero no creoq ue eso pase. saludos.**

**Goshujin Sama**


	8. Chapter 8

_**HOla, regrese con un capitulo mas, y estoy seguro de que ya viene el final, de esta histoia que me ha dado satisfaccion por que la e logrado con cada cazpitulo, ojala les sigua agradando, siempre trato de brindarles capitulos de una calidad aceptable y una historia creible mas alla de lo fantastico que es esto en si.**_

**_Lean pues._**

Capitulo 8 

La pequeña brisa provoco que la chica comenzara a despertar, y era muy a su pesar, se sentía muy bien, se sentía segura, y sin saber por que también se sentía feliz.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, en esta ocasión sabia lo que encontraría, un pestilente y horrendo pantano, aunque dudaba que fuera solo eso, el olor no era tan intenso como recordaba, más bien era bloqueado por otro más.

Lo primero que vio le sorprendió un poco, el rostro de cierto chico, apenas a unos centímetros del suyo, además con los brazos de Tai rodeándola, podía sentir su aliento, calido, no del todo agradable, pero al igual que el de ella estaría algo amargo por todo lo vivido, y no descartar lo comido.

No sabía como reaccionar, pero decidió no hacerlo de inmediato. Lentamente retiro los brazos del chico de su cintura y su torso, cuidando de no despertarle, y luego se levanto sin hacer mucho ruido.

Una vez que estuvo sentada observo al chico, se le hacia gracioso verlo con un pequeño hilillo de baba caer por la comisura del labio, aunque no se atrevió a reír, el cansancio que tenían no era para menos.

Entonces se toco la cara, sintió los vestigios del llanto, no recordaba haberlo hecho, pero puso haber pasado, al descansar la nostalgia la invadía, la tristeza la embargaba, y pensó que era muy natural que en sueños halla llorado. No sabia si era eso lo que la hacia sentirse mejor, o la situación de Tai, pero en verdad se sentía mejor.

Miro alrededor, el pantano, fatídico, pero por lo menos resulto un lugar donde estar seguros por un tiempo. Observo sus piernas, y meterse al agua nuevamente le causaba cierta reticencia, y sin embargo sabia que debían hacerlo, si no era así entonces el hambre haría de aquella pesadilla una pesadilla mas horrible.

Sus pantalones, tendidos a sus pies, eran realmente algo de que avergonzarse, nunca antes pensó usar algo tan sucio, y sabia que lo tendría que usar nuevamente, o sin duda sus piernas serian mas asediadas por aquellas criaturas hambrientas que anteriormente ya habían hecho de ambos su platillo fuerte.

Por lo menos sintió algo de alivio de saber que su calzado no sufriría de la misma suerte, solo esperaba el momento de salir de aquel lugar, saber que estaba segura, y el momento mas ansiado, el poder salir de aquel bosque, reunirse con su familia… pero era lo mas lejano de todo.

La tarde era apacible en aquel lugar, de hecho tanta calma parecía algo perturbadora, solo se escuchaba el sonido de una cigarra a lo lejos, solo una, tal vez llamando a su pareja, tal vez solo cantando para darle un toque de inquietud a la percepción de Jun, no importaba si ese era su objetivo, pero lo lograba.

Jun dio un suspiro, no era precisamente la chica más femenina ni delicada del mundo, sabia que era muy escandalosa, pero valoraba mucho los momentos de quietud, y se lamentaba el no poder valorar esa quietud, pues ahora le parecía un suplicio, una espera muy cruel para pasarla sola.

Para su fortuna para ella Tai comenzaba a despertar, al parecer al retirarse la chica de la posición de descanso el calor que mantenía tan a gusto al chico se esfumo y causaba su despertar.

El chico abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio al despertar fue a Jun, lo cual lo hizo sonreír de manera automática. Lentamente se incorporo, y dio un pequeño bostezo acompañado por un leve estiramiento.

-¿Tienes mucho que estas despierta?-Pregunto no por mayor interés, ya que la chica no iría a ningún lado (o eso pensaba), si no por que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Un par de minutos.- Contesto esta sonriendo sinceramente. Su movimiento cautivo toda la atención del chico por unos momentos, un leve movimiento de cabeza que acompaño la sonrisa, que parecía tan linda…

Saliendo de su ensoñación volvió a estirarse otro poco y movió un poco la cabeza tratando de quitar rigidez de la parte posterior de su cuello.

-Tai.- Inquirió la chica, que en el tiempo en que no tenia nada que hacer se formulo una pregunta.- ¿será seguro partir?, si no encontramos el final de este pantano y cae la noche¿Qué haremos?

La pregunta fue algo repentino, como un balde de agua fría, para el chico, era una buena observación.

-No se, pero no quiero quedarme aquí.- Respondió el chico con la mayor sinceridad.

Jun tampoco, era un punto seguro e inseguro a la vez, no quería quedarse ahí mucho tiempo, no corrían peligro instantáneo, pero si uno más intimidante, que era lo que el hambre el cansancio y la pesadumbre del lugar les provocaría.

-Entonces démonos prisa, evitemos la noche.- Dijo la chica con un gesto de aceptación.

-Creo que es lo mejor, no podría estar mucho aquí.- Contesto el chico escupiendo, cosa que había querido hacer hace mucho, pero se había reservado de hacerlo por lo mal que se veía, pero no había cosa peor que el pantano, así que una leve escupida no seria nada que lamentar.

Antes de volver a meterse en aquella agua tan pestilente Jun tuvo una idea, pidió a Tai, con algo de vergüenza, una de sus pocas camisetas sobrevivientes, la mas dañada, corto unas tiras y con ellas ajustaron los pantalones a los tobillos, así las sabandijas chupa sangre que habían hecho de ambos un festín, no podrían hacerlo con tanta facilidad esta vez, algo que hizo mas tranquilizador el regreso al agua, aunque no en su totalidad, si existían sanguijuelas podrían haber otras cosas, pero mejor no pensar en ello demasiado.

Ya con sus nuevas precauciones tomadas, ambos decidieron regresar a su penoso andar. La tarde se había vuelto algo calurosa, y era algo desagradable en aquel ambiente, la humedad hacia todo mas desagradable, vapores algo nocivos, si no mas bien molestos por lo fétidos, salían de aquella masa verde. No podían determinar la hora del día por que la vegetación no les permitía ver el sol, pero calculaban mas o menos tres horas para el anochecer, aunque el que el sol no penetrara del todo era algo bueno, no podían imaginarse que pasaría si el sol llegara directamente, el calor y el sol harían mas difíciles las cosas además de que no se podría pronosticar nada.

Entrar de nuevo en el agua no fue en si algo tan desagradable, sabían que esperar, pero igual lo hicieron con calma y cuidado, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de humedad y espeses.

Comenzaron su andar de nuevo, con fuerzas renovadas pero no completas, aun tenían el acecho del hambre, pero no tan fuerte como podría ser mas tarde, eso era algo que los motivaba a darse prisa, eso y la noche que se avecinada.

-¿Notaste algo raro?-pregunto la chica.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando dormimos, me refiero a que si yo hice algo fuera de lo normal.-Pregunto con suavidad la chica, quería saber si había notado que lloro.

-Pues nada raro.- respondió Tai con un gesto que denotaba que buscaba en sus recuerdos si se equivocaba.

-Que raro, pensé que había llorado, tenia esa sensación.- Dijo la chica, preguntándose por que tenia esa impresión.

-Ah, te referías a eso, si, lloraste un poco.- Tai lo dijo sin más ni más.

-¿Y no te parecía raro?- Pregunto la chica con intriga.

-Pues no, yo lo hice también, no es para menos, no estamos en la mejor situación.

-¿No te da pena llorar?, eres hombre.- Dijo la chica, pensando que la respuesta seria algo que lo ayudaría a conocer mas a Tai.

-No, soy un ser humano, no podría avergonzarme por ello, tal vez si lo hiciera por pequeñeces, pero esta no es una pequeñez.

-Y… ¿Por qué me abrazaste?- La sonrisa de Jun hizo entender a Tai que ponerlo en esas situaciones le parecía muy divertido.

-Pensé que lo necesitabas¿te molesto?-Touche, ahora era él el que ponía en problemas a la chica, demostrándoselo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente y salio sardónica.

-N-no, simplemente me pareció raro.- Contesto esta evitando la mirada del chico.

Ambos caminaron una hora aproximadamente en silencio, no tenían mucho que decir, aunque se antojara, el cansancio era suficientemente convincente para no querer gastar sus energías, mejor concentrarse en su ardua tarea de avanzar.

Las calcetas se habían endurecido, pero ahora estaban maleables, húmedas y realmente pegajosas, por lo menos parecía que la medida contra las sanguijuelas había dado sus frutos, aunque las pequeñas heridas molestaban levemente, no era para menos, la saliva segregada por dichas criaturas evita la coagulación y por lo tanto no dejaba cerrar las heridas con la rapidez natural, consecuentemente el agua tocaba las pequeñas heridas causando ardor y la muy posible opción de adquirir alguna infección, pero que más daba una infección a no volver a ver a la familia, sin duda era una decisión muy sencilla.

La luz del sol, a pesar de no poder verla tan directamente, se desvanecía en el aire, los chicos lo notaron pero no paso de una mirada, ya que ninguno quería decir nada, era obvio que había que darse prisa.

El pantano ofrecía un silencio abrumador, pero al caer definitivamente la noche el lugar se hizo más silente, lo cual causaba más inquietud. La solitaria cigarra que acompañaba con su canto aquel marco por fin ceso su concierto, causando mayor inquietud.

Los chicos se habían tomado de la mano, y avanzaban lo más rápido que podían, pero la oscuridad no les permitía ver mucho, y sus ojos se trataban de acostumbrar, pero no era suficiente, sus retinas se dilataban al máximo y la luz no era suficiente.

Cada paso que daban generaba un pequeño sonido de chapoteo, el cual, gracias a sus mentes perturbadas, temerosas y alienadas por todo, las transformaba en sonidos irreconocibles, causados por monstruos indescriptibles.

-Avancemos más rápido.- Pidió Tai con una voz cortada.

-Esto es horrible.- fue todo lo que pudo decir la chica invadida por sus fantasmas.

Un par de minutos mas fueron suficientes para llegar a limite de lo soportable, los sollozos de ambos se podían escuchar en la oscuridad, pero solo eso, habían detenido su avanzar, tenían que darse un descanso de ese tipo, sus manos aun juntas ejercieron presión una en otra, señal de la empatía adquirida, suplicio sobre suplicio, mucho para dos jóvenes, aun para quienes han vivido situaciones difíciles.

Su pequeño lapso de derrotismo paso, saliendo de el con una increíble y tal vez, milagrosa, salvación. Unas pequeñas chispas se comenzaron a encender en torno a los chicos. Luces verduscas, intermitentes, pero tantas que iluminaban el ambiente, se hacían presentes, como salidas de la nada.

-Hermoso.- fue lo único que pudo decir la chica, ante el espectáculo.

La suerte esta del lado de los castigados, por lo menos de los que son castigados por el destino, tan duro y tan insufriblemente.

Esa temporada era la de reproducción de las luciérnagas, que siempre prefieren lugares como pequeños lagos y pantanos para tan importante asunto. No es raro ver tal cantidad de ellas encender sus llamas de amor, un espectáculo digno de verse, y para los chicos significaba algo más que solo espectáculo.

Ambos sonrieron, podían ver sus rostros cubiertos por la verdosa luz, y siguieron avanzando, antes de que aquellas criaturas terminaran su ritual.

Avanzando entre aquellas criaturas era increíble que pasasen desapercibidos por aquellos insectos tan quisquillosos, ya que con cualquier cosa que los moleste dejan de producir su resplandor, parecía que sabían lo que los pobres chicos habían vivido y no pensaron hacerlos sufrir mas, o tal vez, y mas probable, estaban demasiado ocupados con sus asuntos como para prestar atención a dos chicos en apuros.

Una hora más tarde, a través de aquel camino iluminado por fin podían suspirar de alivio, respirar con esperanza, descansar realmente con la tranquilidad de haber librado una vez mas algo… difícil.

La orilla, una orilla llena de pequeños arbustos espinosos, pero orilla a final de cuentas, aunque fuera solo una pequeña cuentecilla, empinada pero franqueable.

Ambos chicos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo, uno más antes de poder descansar con algo de tranquilidad, subieron rápidamente, no importándoles los rasguños que se ocasionaban, y una vez en suelo firme observaron, era bosque, como siempre desde que se perdieron, por la oscuridad no pudieron ver mas allá, cayeron desfallecidos, incluso roncando, nada importaba, ni la intemperie en la que estaban ni mucho menos el no saberse seguros o hambrientos.

La noche paso tranquila, o por lo menos lo que quedo de noche, los chicos durmieron sin nada que les importara, cuando llego la mañana ni los rayos del sol pegándoles en el rostro eran suficientes para despertarlos, fue la brisa, fría y húmeda, lo que comenzó a despertarlos, siendo Tai el primero en hacerlo.

El chico se trato de incorporar, lo hizo lentamente, temblando un poco por el frió sentido. Al levantarse completamente sintió como el pantalón, acartonado, se le pegaba a las piernas, además unas molestias, sus heridas se habían pegado al pantalón, y al moverlo se despegaban, causando pequeñas punzadas de dolor, algo desagradable, pero nada del otro mundo, o por lo menos nada que no hubiera vivido al momento.

Al observar el entorno sintió que sus ojos le jugaban una broma, no era posible, era demasiado bueno al momento como para aceptarlo así como así.

Se tallo los ojos, el aroma concordaba con el aspecto de aquel lugar, pero aun parecía increíble, era un espectáculo a la vista.

Lentamente se inclino y lentamente movió a Jun que se resistía al despertar, esta abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con ensoñación.

Tai solamente señalo hacia un lugar, ella observo con pereza y también lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron al instante.

La parte en que se encontraban era la más fértil de todo el bosque, al estar cerca del pantano tenía suficiente humedad, y con todo lo que tenía aquel pantano la fertilidad del suelo era mayor. La flora no era tan abundante, era mas escasa y además mucho mas pequeña en tamaño, pero de mucho mejor aspecto, ya que en aquella zona la mayoría de los árboles eran pequeños y había muchos arbustos, lo diferente es que los árboles eran frutales, con frutas pequeñas, del tipo silvestre, y los arbusto cubiertos de pequeñas bayas coloradas y violáceas, pero todo tan apetecible, y de un aroma que embriagaba el ambiente, y una delicia para los olfatos de los chicos que habían estado tanto tiempo en la inmundicia.

-Por fin.- Dijo Jun y ambos se dirigieron sin pensar en nada más que comer, satisfacer su hambre, que durante la noche se había hecho más atroz.

Ambos comieron de los pequeños frutos, en ese momento eran lo mejor que podían haber encontrado, por que el sabor era insuperable, a pesar de que algunas frutas aun estaban un poco verdes, pero eran consumibles, y algo diferente al pescado y las nueces comidas con anterioridad.

Mientras ellos disfrutaban en Otsu llegaban nuevas noticias.

-Hemos encontrado algo.- decía un oficial, llegando a la carrera a el centro de búsqueda.

Inmediatamente los familiares se pusieron de pie rogando por que fueran buenas noticias.

-Encontramos su rastro en la orilla del lago Biwako, seguimos su rastro por un tiempo, pero al parecer volvieron al bosque, en este momento los tratamos de encontrar, pero con ese hallazgo hemos reducido el área de búsqueda, pronto los podremos encontrar, no tengan duda de ello.

Todos soltaron expresiones de alegría, la madre de Jun no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas, Davis y Kari suspiraron con alivio, pronto verían a sus hermanos, y seguros de que seria cuestión de tiempo, aunque no supieran cuanto tiempo.

**_Bueno, en verdad ya viene el final, dos capitulos mas y terminamos este fic, pero no crean que por eso las cosas van a mejorar sin parar, ese no es mi estilo XD, asi que preparence, los que viene se supone, tendrian que ser mis mejores capitulos en suspenso, ojala lo pueda lograr, y tratare de apurarme._**

****

**_saludos_**

GOSHUJIN SAMA****


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien estimado lector, estoy por concluir esta serie, no es la primera que hago, pero si sera la primera que termine, lo cual me llena de satisfaccion.**

**Este es un capitulo especial, ya que me quedo demasiado largo en vez de dividirlo en 3 partes decidi subirlo asi, de este tamaño, lo cual espero no les moleste. Solo faltara un capitulo, el 10, el cual al parecer, tambien sera especial. **

**Ojala les agrade, me esforze en terminarlo ahora que etsoy en unas pequeñas vacaciones, bueno lean pues.**

Capitulo 9

El cuerno de la abundancia. Eso era sin duda lo que aquella zona de árboles y arbustos era para los chicos. 

Una vez terminaron su abundante comida ambos se sentaron un rato, tenían que pensar en que mas harían, ahora que las cosas volvían a mejorar, y antes de que pudiesen volver a empeorar. 

-Tenemos mucha suerte, si cogemos un poco de estas frutas y las llevamos en la mochila podremos dejar de preocuparnos de la comida por un par de días.- Comentaba Tai observando los árboles, pensando en que seria bueno llevar consigo. 

-Me parece muy bien, seria algo agradable tener realmente algo bueno que comer.- Comentaba la chica mientras se ponía de pie, de momento no se sintió muy bien, y buscaba caminar un poco y respirar profundamente. 

Tai seguía observando los árboles cuando vio a Jun inclinarse rápidamente y de inmediato comenzar a devolver el alimento recientemente consumido. 

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Tai acercándose a la chica con preocupación. 

-Si… solo… creo que comí de mas.- Dijo la chica cuando un nuevo devolvimiento llego cortando su habla una vez mas. 

Era normal, sin agua fresca el estomago trataba de compensar la pequeña deshidratación, extrayendo lo mas que podía de las frutas, pero una vez hecho esto necesitaba mas agua, había expulsado todo lo que no aprovecharía inmediatamente. 

La chica termino y se sentó un rato, se sentía muy mal, pero ya se le estaba pasando. 

-¿Ya estas mejor?-Pregunto Tai acercándose a la chica con un pequeño pedazo de corteza. 

-Si, creo que si.- Dijo la chica con un tono que trataba de convencer, mas que a Tai a ella misma. 

-Toma esto, te hará sentir mejor.- Tai le dio el pedazo de corteza curvada, la cual servia de recipiente para el jugo de frutillas que Tai había exprimido. 

-Gracias.- La chica tomo el pedazo de corteza y bebió rápidamente el jugo, el cual sabia acido, pero bastante bueno, esperando no devolverlo, ya no lo soportaría, el estomago le dolía después de tan brusca reacción. 

Afortunadamente su estomago recibió muy bien el liquido, haciendo que sintiera un gran alivio. 

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto el chico mirando atentamente a la chica sentada en el suelo. 

-Si, me ha hecho muy bien, gracias.- Dijo la chica sonriendo, se había vuelto su movimiento especial por así decirlo, sabía que Tai las recibía con agrado. 

-Quedémonos aquí por el resto del día, descansemos, y mañana nos iremos.- Dijo el chico sentándose a su lado. 

-Me parece bien.- Al igual que Tai, Jun quería disfrutar un poco mas del agradable lugar. 

Jun permaneció un tiempo recostada, recuperándose, cuando tuvo la certeza de que ya estaba bien se atrevió a volver a comer. 

También cambiaron sus pantalones, y se quitaron las calcetas, las cuales eran una desgracia, negras y tiesas, no dudaron en que las dejarían en aquel lugar, no querían cargar con ellas, lo mismo con los pantalones, Tai le dio uno de sus dos prendas restantes. Por un momento aguanto la risa, el pantalón le quedaba algo grande a la chica, pero se las arreglo para poder usarlo cómodamente, sin embargo a Tai le molestaba un poco las heridas de las piernas, sobre todo una, la cual molestaba bastante, pero procuro no darle mayor importancia. 

Cuando pasaron de medio día, y mientras Tai seleccionaba la frutilla mas apetecible para llevar en la mochila, Jun se dio cuenta de una cosa, Tai no había sufrido la deshidratación como ella, pero sin en cambio rengueaba un poco de la pierna izquierda, como si le molestara algo, y su rostro se veía algo cansado con forme pasaba el día. 

Al llegar la tarde ambos chicos descansaban sentados, con la agradable brisa que llevaba a sus olfatos el delicioso aroma frutal, y dejaba a tras el recuerdo del asqueroso aroma del pantano. Reían relajadamente, contando pequeñas anécdotas de sus vidas, cosas graciosas que hacían muy ameno el permanecer ahí, casi olvidando su situación y descansando realmente como si solo fuese un día de campo. 

Casi terminaba el día, la luz amarillenta de la tarde volvió a hacerse presente, pero era distinto al día anterior, la tranquilidad contrastaba completamente con la ansiedad y desesperación que habían vivido. 

-Ojala pudiéramos estar así de tranquilos siempre.- Comento la chica con un suspiro. 

-Seria muy bueno.- Respondió Tai. 

-¿Cómo estarán nuestras familias? 

-Preocupadas, supongo. 

-Si, ya no puedo esperar para verlos a todos de nuevo, a mi mamá, a papá, incluso al latoso de Davis.- Dijo Jun abrazando sus rodillas.- ¿Cómo crees que nos reciban? 

-No tengo idea, creo que habrá muchas lágrimas.- Contesto el chico causando una pequeña risa en Jun. 

-Si, supongo que así será, espero que después de todo esto, cuando por fin termine, no te olvides de mí.- Jun lo comento de manera rápida e inocente. 

-No tengo la intención de siquiera intentarlo, y no creo que pueda.- Respondió Tai. 

-No se si pueda haber algo entre nosotros fuera de todo esto, pero no quiero quedarme con una inquietud, algo que me a pasado muchas veces.- Comento la chica con un tono mas serio, y después de pensarlo un poco. 

-¿De que se trata?- Pregunto Tai un poco intrigado y sintiéndose algo nervioso por que fuese a decir. 

-Me ha pasado muchas veces, cuando me ilusiono con alguien y al final acabo decepcionándome siempre pienso que quisiese haber hecho algo.- Contaba la chica metida en sus recuerdos.- Siempre me he quedado con las ganas de recibir un beso de la persona que me gusta. 

Las palabras de Jun sorprendieron a Tai¿le estaba pidiendo un beso, o ¿simplemente le contaba algo personal? 

Ambos chicos se vieron a los ojos, y así se quedaron un rato, sin decir palabra, y el rubor comenzaba a mostrarse en ambos rostros. 

-Tai, ya habíamos decidido dejar esto para después, pero me sentiría mas tranquila si…- La chica no pudo terminar sus palabras. 

-No se si… es correcto.- Musitaba Tai cuando observo como la chica se acercaba lentamente, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su aliento chocar contra su rostro. 

Todo iba perfecto, Tai no se iba a resistir, estaba cerrando los ojos, preparándose para recibir los labios de la chica. 

Jun se acerco con cuidado, no quería espantar a Tai, por así decirlo, ya había pensado en eso algún tiempo y decidió que era un buen momento, tuvo que arrastrase un poco, pero por fin estaba a la distancia indicada, todo estaba perfecto, entonces se apoyo en la pierna de Tai y todo se frustro. 

-AHHH.- Tai se quejo ante la presión que ejercía la chica con su mano en su pierna izquierda, haciéndolo sudar. 

La chica lo observo sorprendida, luego con un rápido movimiento le subió el pantalón para ver su pierna, tenia una herida especialmente mal, tomaba un color violáceo a la altura de su pantorrilla. 

-Tai, esto se esta infectando.- Dijo la chica en voz baja. 

-Eso pensé, no quería preocuparte.- Se disculpo el chico con un gesto de dolor. 

-Idiota, no estamos como para dejar estas cosas, esto se ha infectado, si no te atendemos podría empeorar.- Dijo la chica recriminando con un tono duro.- Tomare el alcohol de tu botiquín. 

-Ya no hay, por eso no lo he usado, solo hay un poco de gasa, aguja y un poco de hilo.-Respondió el chico. 

-Necesitamos encontrar agua para poder limpiarte, ya de por si se ve muy mal¿puedes caminar?-Pregunto con preocupación 

-Si, supongo que no podré correr los cien metros planos, pero si puedo caminar.- Contesto el chico queriendo mostrar un gesto de sonrisa en medio del de dolor que inundaba su rostro. 

-Dame un minuto.- La chica fue rápidamente a la mochila y saco unas tiras de la ultima playera de Tai, la parte mas limpia, con la que pensaba tratar de limpiar lo mas posible aquella herida, y taparla de manera que no estuviera tan expuesta ayudada de la gasa restante del botiquín. 

Durante cerca de veinte minutos la chica hizo su mejor esfuerzo, mientras Tai se quejaba, el contacto en aquella zona le causaba mucha molestia y dolor. 

Al terminar, Jun utilizo un pedazo de tela a modo de venda para evitar que la herida siguiera tan expuesta colocando gasa sobre la herida, a pesar del pantalón, y como medida para que el roce con el pantalón le resultara menos molestia de lo que debería ser. 

Suspiro al terminar su trabajo, observo a Tai y lo observo durmiendo, no debía ser fácil aguantar el dolor, el pensamiento de que el beso estaba muy cerca le hizo morderse el labio inferior, pero decidió dormir también, la noche empezaba a cubrir todo, y al día siguiente tendrían que poner todos sus esfuerzos en encontrar agua, por ella y por él, era absolutamente necesario. 

Durmió un poco inquieta, tuvo pesadillas, en las cuales ella y Tai nunca regresaban a ver de nuevo a sus familias, se perdían por siempre en el bosque… y entonces la pesadilla no era tan terrible, estar con Tai era alentador, pero cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a brillar en el firmamento la hizo despertar. 

Se tallo los ojos, observo el alrededor, se sacudió un poco al sentir la brisa ligeramente fría de la mañana, percibió el agradable olor de los árboles, y miro hacia donde dormía su compañero de aventura. 

Se preocupo un poco al verlo respirar con algo de dificultad y sudar ligeramente. 

-Tai, despierta.- Dijo la chica acercándose al chico, le toco la frente y se tranquilizo un poco al notar que su temperatura no era tan elevada, descartando fiebre, pero sin embargo estaba algo alta, además de que el semblante tenía un color pálido. 

El chico abrió sus ojos, pestañeo un poco y se incorporo lentamente. 

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto la chica 

-Un poco mareado, pero nada más, creo que hasta el dolor en mi pierna es menos.- Dijo Tai sin convencer mucho a Jun. 

-Bueno, lo mejor es irnos, desde ayer dejaste lista la mochila, así que comamos algo y vayámonos de este lugar, debemos encontrar agua.-Dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la mano a Tai para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo. 

Ella misma se sorprendía un poco al recordar sus palabras, antes hubiese dicho, "vayámonos de este lugar, debemos encontrar la manera de salir de este bosque", pero ahora reconocía que a veces había que dejar las cosas mas importantes para después, y tratar de solucionar lo inmediato, tener prioridad en ciertos aspectos. 

Comieron en silencio, al terminar decidieron seguir con su recorrido, por fin regresarían a buscar su salvación definitiva, no a buscar su salvación circunstancial como habían estado haciendo. 

Tai se acerco a la mochila, la iba a tomar cuando Jun se la arrebato. 

-De ninguna manera, ahora me toca cargarla a mí.- Repuso la chica colocándosela. 

-Pero es mi mochila.- Reclamo Tai. 

-No te la robare, pero no estas en condiciones de cargarla, no te quieras hacer el fuerte, así que no me discutas mas.- Termino Jun apoyando el índice de su mano derecha en la nariz del chico que no reclamo mas. 

Caminaron, dejando atrás aquel lugar donde habían tenido unos momentos de tranquilidad, atravesaron unos arbustos espinosos con cuidado y tras ellos desapareció aquel espacio de paz, ambos dieron un vistazo atrás antes de dejarlo completamente. 

Jun se sentía renovada, con el control de la situación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el cargar la mochila no le causaba molestia, aunque aun se preocupaba pues Tai caminaba a su ritmo, pero siempre arrastraba la pierna izquierda un poco, denotando que la infección tenía que seguir igual o peor. 

Aun con eso caminaron a un buen ritmo, siempre atentos a poder escuchar o ver el preciado liquido que les era tan esencial en ese momento. 

A la llegada del medio día ambos sudaban, sin embargo Tai mucho mas, y además cesaba, como si hubiese estado corriendo, lo cual preocupo a Jun, así que decidió hacer un alto y comer algo, aunque mas que nada quería que Tai se recuperara un poco. 

-Gracias.- Decía Tai mientras recibía un puñado de frutillas. 

-Come bien, necesitamos seguir caminando.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa. 

Ambos comieron con calma, aunque el aspecto de Tai no mejoro, seguía sudando mucho y a decir verdad se sentía un poco mareado, y la pierna lo molestaba mas a cada momento, pero trataba de disimularlo, no quería preocupar mucho a Jun, dado que no podría hacer nada, lo primero era encontrar el agua, no había mas solución. 

Ambos terminaron su pequeño almuerzo y se pusieron en marcha nuevamente, aunque Jun no separaba los ojos de Tai. 

Entonces tomo conciencia de que ese día cumplía una semana de estar perdidos, se le antojaba una eternidad y sin en cambio no era tanto tiempo. 

Tai por su cuenta se concentraba en no tropezar, quería descansar, pero no lo diría, no podía, aun no, Jun se estaba esforzando y él no iba a hacer mas lento el trayecto. 

Pero conforme avanzaba la mañana y llegaba a convertirse en tarde su andar se hacia mas penoso, y Jun lo notaba, pero respetaba el esfuerzo del chico, aunque a ella misma le causara malestar verlo esforzarse así, pero por otro lado entendía que era necesario. 

Jun sentía un poco de dolor en los hombros, en poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a estar sin carga, ahora que regresaba a llevar una mochila le pesaba un poco pero no la cedería, era una chica que aceptaba los retos, y este era uno, y no se dejaría vencer. 

Finalmente, pararon a descansar y comer, ambos estaban bastantes cansados, eligieron un pequeño terreno libre, donde había unas cuantas piedras de un tamaño considerable para poder sentarse un momento. 

-Cuando continuemos caminando yo llevare la mochila.- Dijo Tai mientras comía unas bayas que pintaban de rojo su boca. 

-De ninguna manera, he aceptado que no paremos tan seguido, pero no aceptare eso, tu pierna te duele cada vez mas.- Respondió la chica con un tono que no aceptaba objeciones, sin embargo Tai iba a reclamar cuando Jun continuo.- Y no me digas que no, se nota, no dejare que te esfuerces de mas, ya lo has hecho mucho ahora, es mi turno. 

Tai se quedo observando el piso un momento, y luego sin decir más continúo comiendo aceptando las palabras de la chica aunque no de buen agrado. 

Una vez terminaron su comida, decidieron descansar un poco más. 

-Espérame un minuto.- Dijo la chica levantándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia el bosque. 

Tai se sorprendió un poco por esto, pero no podía hacer nada por detenerla. 

Pensando que no podía hacer nada más que esperar decidió darle un vistazo a su infección. La destapo con cuidado, retiro la gasa que la cubría y observo que el tono violáceo seguía ahí, solo que mas extendido, eso era malo. 

Con dolor se comenzó a colocar de nuevo la gasa, en ese momento llego Jun. 

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- Pregunto Jun con tono colérico. 

-eh… solo revisaba como estaba mi pierna.- Respondió Tai, no quería ser sorprendido por Jun por que ya anticipaba esta reacción de parte de ella. 

-Me lo pudiste haber pedido a mí, terco.- Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba con una gran rama en su mano, la cual dejo en el suelo para acercarse a Tai.- Déjame verla. 

-No, ya esta mejor.- Comento Tai tratando de tapar la herida. 

Se escucho un golpe, era la mano de Jun golpeando la de Tai para apartarla. 

-Escucha Tai, dije que la iba a revisar, así que no trates de impedirlo.- Jun retiro nuevamente la improvisada venda y la gasa para observar la infección. 

-¿Contenta?- Pregunto Tai algo molesto y mirando hacia otro lado. 

-Nada, esta empeorando.- Contesto la chica y comenzó a poner todo de nuevo. 

-No te preocupes, no esta tan mal como se ve, aun puedo caminar bien.- Dijo Tai tratando de poner todo en calma. 

-Lo dudo mucho, por eso te conseguí esto.- Comento Jun levantando la rama que traía consigo, una de casi el tamaño de Tai, y de un grosor considerable.- Lo puedes usar de bastón para apoyarte. 

Tai observo con desagrado el palo. 

-No lo usare.- Dijo rotundamente cerrando los ojos. 

-Mira Tai.- Dijo Jun apretando los ojos y el bastón.- Tienes dos opciones, lo usas y así continuamos con nuestro recorrido o te niegas y yo te lo rompo en tu cabezota llena de aire caliente. 

Tai abrió los ojos, observo a la chica un momento y sonrió. 

-Muy bien, creo que me obligas a tener que elegir la primera opción.- Jun abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa triunfal le dio el bastón a Tai.- ¿Sabias que te ves linda cuando te enojas? 

-No trates de halagarme ahora, mejor sigamos.- La chica se hecho la mochila a la espalda.- Ni tu te creíste eso. 

"Pero es cierto" pensó el chico, pero prefirió no exteriorizarlo, "aunque te ves mejor sonriendo". 

Ambos continuaron su caminar, no sabían a donde iban, pero sabían que buscaban, caminando en aquella tarde, que se hacia calurosa y con el sonido de algunos grillos a su alrededor, cosa que les dio un poco de confianza. 

Mientras las familias eran llevadas hasta la orilla del rió Biwako. 

-Aquí encontramos evidencias de que estuvieron aquí.- Decía unos de los líderes de la búsqueda, el cual guiaba al grupo. 

Llegaron hasta donde Tai y Jun habían pasado su primera noche, junto a la barca destruida y los vestigios de lo que fue su primera fogata. 

-Y según el rastro parece que siguieron la orilla del lago por un par de días, pero al final regresaron al bosque.- Culminaba el sujeto. 

-¿Por qué habrán regresado al bosque?- Se pregunto el padre de Jun.- Era mas seguro seguir la orilla. 

-No lo sabemos, pero encontramos algunas huellas, pequeñas, las cuales también se dirigen al interior del bosque, parecen de perros, pero no estamos seguros, por aquí no hay granjas, y no se han reportado mascotas perdidas en Otsu, pero tal vez aquello los obligos a regresar al bosque. 

-Dios, podría ser alguna manada de animales salvajes.- Comento la madre de Jun. 

-Es improbable, en esta zona hace tiempo a habido escasez de fauna, pero no descartamos que hayan sido perseguidos por algún grupo de perros perdidos. 

-¿Es todo lo que tienen?- Pregunto el padre de Tai. 

-Pues no, encontramos la mochila de la chica, debe habérsele caído o se la arrebataron, seguimos el rastro con un grupo de sabuesos, pero lo perdimos al llegar a la zona pantanosa, no sabemos si rodearon o entraron, pero en este momento los grupos de rescate están buscando en un radio de unos veinte kilómetros, esperamos que los encontremos en las próximas horas. 

-Ojala así sea.- Musito la madre de Tai. 

-Jun, espero que este bien.- Dijo Davis agachando la cabeza. 

-No te preocupes, mi hermano esta con ella, se que la cuidara.-Contesto Kari con seguridad. 

Mientras tanto los chicos seguían caminando cuando la tarde comenzó a morir. 

Tai avanzaba al lado de Jun, y ahora aceptaba que la chica había tenido razón, la pierna le seguía doliendo y si no fuese por el bastón seguramente caminaría mas lento de lo que de por si caminaba en ese momento. 

-Creo que ya está bien por hoy.- Dijo Jun deteniéndose.- Descansemos, durmamos y mañana seguiremos. 

-¿No es demasiado temprano, aun se puede ver.- Se atrevió a decir Tai, procurando tener un tono firme, aunque se sentía realmente cansado, con un dolor punzante en su infección, algo mareado y sudando mucho. 

-Pero yo ya me canse.- Dijo Jun, aunque en realidad lo hacia por Tai, pero no quería hacerlo ver débil. 

Ambos escogieron el lugar más limpio y plano que pudieron para poder sentarse. 

-Preparare la fogata.- Dijo Jun levantándose tras descansar un poco. 

-¿Es buena idea?- Se adelanto a decir el chico.- confió en que por fin nos libramos de esas bestias, pero ¿y si no es así, nos encontrarían fácilmente. 

-También lo pensé, pero no podemos estar sin ver nada, será más fácil ver si algo se acerca.- Respondió la chica, Tai lo pensó un momento y asintió. 

La chica se dispuso a recoger algo de ramas cuando Tai se acerco a la mochila, la abrió y observo su interior ahora lleno de frutillas, aunque en realidad, no tan lleno, había menos de lo que había calculado que habría, si seguían consumiendo las frutas con la misma rapidez que hasta ahora para mañana en la tarde no tendrían ya nada. 

Cuando Jun encendió la pequeña fogata ambos discutieron sobre ello, ambos comieron un poco y acordaron tratar de economizar su consumo al día siguiente. 

Después de ponerse de acuerdo en aquellos asuntos decidieron dormir, lo hicieron lo más pegados a la fogata que pudieron para sentirse mas seguros. 

Jun paso una noche aceptablemente bien, le molestaba un poco no tener con que cubrirse, siempre amanecía con un poco de roció matinal. 

Tai sin embargo no paso tan buena noche, la infección no avanzo mucho, pero sin en cambio su temperatura si se había elevado y amenazaba con convertirse en fiebre. 

Jun fue la primera en despertar, observo los vestigios de la fogata, se despabilo un poco y enseguida se levanto, observando que había madrugado un poco, ya estaba clareando, sin embargo eran cerca de las seis, si no es que un poco antes. 

Se levanto a pesar de ellos, era mejor comenzar a caminar en busca de agua, en verdad ya estaba sintiendo nuevamente que se deshidrataría y no quería repetirlo. 

Se acerco a Tai que aun dormía, lo movió un poco y el chico abrió sus ojos, los cuales no le gustaron nada a la chica. 

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- Dijo la chica 

Tai se incorporo lentamente, su rostro no era muy alentador, su palidez se había acentuado en el rostro. 

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero creo que es todo.- Dijo casi en un murmullo. 

Se levanto con cuidado, y tomo su bastón. 

-¿Estas seguro de que puedes continuar?-Preguntaba Jun muy preocupada. 

-Si, no te preocupes tanto, si me siento mal descansaremos.- Contesto tratando de dar una sonrisa que no le salía. 

Aceptando que tenían que encontrar agua, y con prisa, ambos comenzaron su andar, no se quedaron a comer algo, en el camino comían unas cuantas frutas. 

Y ambos chicos ignoraban que sus rescatistas estaban ya muy cerca. 

-¿Tienen noticias?-Preguntaba la madre de Tai, que junto con todos los presentes presentaban ojeras. 

-Encontramos unas prendas sucias, parece que al final si entraron al pantano, han de estar cerca, además si siguen la dirección que al parecer tomaron, pronto saldrán del bosque, hay un pueblo en esa dirección. 

Todos escucharon estas palabras con gran alegría, y sus fuerzas se recobraron, siguiendo al líder de la búsqueda. 

Así trascurrió la mañana, el grupo se acercaba cada vez mas, sin embargo Jun y Tai seguían caminando desconociendo por completo esto. 

-Mira Tai.- Exclamo emocionada la chica, el primer grito de verdadera alegría desde hace un tiempo. 

La chica señalaba una pequeña construcción de madera, que estaba entre unos árboles, aproximadamente a cien metros de donde estaban ellos en ese momento. 

Era una construcción rustica, muy pequeña, pero parecía que era habitada, o por lo menos alguien había ahí, era lo que esperaba, hay debía haber agua. 

La chica despego la mirada de lugar para ver a su acompañante que no había pronunciado palabra alguna, y se sorprendió a verlo caer. 

Tai había soportado lo más que pudo el desmayo. Su temperatura se había disparado, ahora si tenía fiebre. Cuando escucho el grito de Jun, y observo la construcción sonrió, pero su cuerpo no lo soporto más y por sin cedió. 

-Tai, Tai responde.- La chica inmediatamente se acerco al chico y lo reviso con presteza.- Se desmayo, y tiene fiebre. 

Miro nuevamente el lugar, estaba cerca, haciendo un gran esfuerzo se hecho a Tai a su espalda, y con el bastón lo sujeto de las piernas. Le costaba trabajo avanzar, pero no podía dejar a Tai. 

Después de un gran esfuerzo logro llegar a la pequeña construcción de madera, bastante rustica y básica, solo tenia una ventana sin vidrio, y la puerta no tenia cerrojo, solo estaba atrancada con una rama, Jun la pateo y entro al lugar bajando con cuidado a Tai y recostándolo en el suelo. 

Entonces Jun analizo el lugar, de apenas dos metros de cada lado, era bastante chico, solo había una pequeña mesa, y lo demás estaba cubierto por garrafones, una cantidad considerable, cerca de treinta garrafones, de cerca de veinte litros de capacidad cada uno. 

Jun observo el líquido en aquellos garrafones, algunos de colores ligeros, la mayoría de líquido transparente, probablemente agua. 

-Alguno debe contener agua.- Dijo con esperanza, y se acerco a revisarlos. 

Su mente se turbo un poco al destapar uno de aquellos garrafones, un penetrante olor salio, era alcohol. Esto sorprendió un poco a la chica, era sospechoso encontrar bebidas alcohólicas en esa cantidad y en aquel lugar, pero dejando esos pensamientos para después decidió seguir buscando el líquido vital. 

Reviso aun los garrafones con líquido de color, todos contenían alcohol, distintos tipos, Vodka, Ginebra, Ron, Brandy y demás tipos de bebidas, pero ninguno contenía agua. 

Ya estaba renunciando a la idea de encontrar agua cuando atrás de todos los garrafones observo un grifo, su salvación. 

-Gracias.- dijo sin pensar, se acerco con avidez al grifo y trato de abrirlo, estaba bastante duro, sin embargo no ceso en su esfuerzo y logro hacer girar la llave de paso, y por fin, el liquido salio. 

Bebió con gran euforia, el agua recorría una gran cantidad de tubería seguramente, por que el agua tenía un ligero sabor a cobre, pero era consumible y para la chica bastante reconfortante. 

Una vez que sacio su sed busco y encontró un recipiente pequeño, en el sirvió un poco de agua y se la dio a Tai, sentándolo con esfuerzo y abriendo su boca para hacer que el liquido pudiera se ingerido. 

El chico tosió un poco, pero pareció recibir bien el líquido, de inmediato Jun le quito el pantalón y las gasas, observo la mancha violácea, no había avanzado más, pero se estaba acentuando el color, cosa que no le gusto mucho a la chica. 

Una idea cruzo rápidamente por su mente, abrió la mochila y extrajo los últimos pedazos de la última playera de Tai, enseguida abrió un garrafón y empapo el trapo con licor, escogió la primera garrafa que vio, la cual contenía whisky, y de inmediato comenzó a limpiar la herida de Tai con el liquido. 

El liquido provoco escozor inmediato al contacto con la herida infectada, lo cual provoco que Tai abriera los ojos y comenzara a quejarse. 

-Aguanta Tai, es necesario.- Dijo la chica al notar que el chico había despertado. 

Tai apretó los dientes y soporto lo mejor que pudo mientras la chica trataba de desinfectar la zona. 

Esta operación duro alrededor de veinte minutos, cuando Jun pensó que ya era suficiente, entonces lavo unas tiras de tela, y con ellas cubrió nuevamente la herida de Tai. 

Luego Tai pido de beber, ella le llevo un poco de agua. No lo dejaría levantarse hasta que se cerciorara de que estaba mejor, además le coloco unos trapos húmedos en la frente, como él había hecho con ella con anterioridad. 

-Esto es muy raro, no me da confianza este lugar.- Comentaba Tai una vez que Jun le explicaba lo que había en los garrafones. 

-A mi me pasa lo mismo, esto me parece un almacén de bebidas, pero es raro que no tengan etiquetas.- Comento Jun meditando. 

-Alguna vez escuche que cerca de Otsu había una banda que se dedicaba al tráfico de licor, no quisiera pensar que estamos en uno de sus almacenes.- Comento Tai causando un leve temblor en Jun. 

-Si es esa la situación, no creo que esa gente nos ayude, lo mejor será descansar y salir de aquí lo antes posible.- Dijo la chica suspirando por su mala suerte.- Descansemos aquí lo que queda del día, mañana nos iremos a primera hora, ya cuando estés mejor, y esperemos que no sea el lugar que tememos o que no nos encontremos con esos sujetos. 

Tai asintió y así pasaron el resto del día, mientras sus familias se acercaban cada vez más a ellos, a un paso moderado, pero los chicos les llevaban unos kilómetros de ventaja, y además tuvieron que descansar, la gente buscándolos estaba agotada, y sus familias también, y aunque querían seguir la búsqueda no seria posible hasta que tuvieran un poco de descanso. 

La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad para todo mundo, pero al amanecer las cosas cambiarían. 

Tai se despertó por unas voces que escucho, apenas despuntando el alba. 

-Mira que linda parejita.- después de eso abrió los ojos abruptamente cuando sintió el puntapié en su estomago que lo dejo sin aire.- Levántate niño. 

Al abrir los ojos vislumbro, en medio del dolor, a un par de sujetos, de mal aspecto y peor carácter, el otro sujetaba a Jun, tapando su boca para que no gritara. 

-Que mal niño, escogiste un mal lugar para venir con tu noviecita a jugar.- Dijo el sujeto que sujetaba a Jun, la cual se retorcía tratando se zafarse de aquel hombre. 

-¿Quiénes… quienes son ustedes?- Pregunto Tai tratando de incorporarse y recobrar el aliento. 

-Nosotros hacemos las preguntas.- Contesto el otro sujeto y tomo a Tai por el cuello de su playera, levantándolo violentamente.- Este es nuestro negocio, y tienen la mala suerte de haberte topado con él. 

El sujeto señalo los garrafones y Tai comprendió que sus sospechas eran correctas, eran los traficantes de licor, ahora ¿Qué harían? 

-Bueno, lo siento por ustedes chicos, pero ya descubrieron esto y no podemos permitir que lo cuentes.- Decía mientras soltaba a Jun y la arrojaba al lado de Tai. 

-Bien chicos, ya lo saben, hasta aquí llegaron, lo lamento.- el sujeto cerro la puerta y se volvió hacia ellos. 

-¿Y como lo haremos?- Pregunto el otro sujeto. 

-Pues creo que el método rápido.- Dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo del pantalón.- Aunque la chica es linda, no me importaría tomarme mi tiempo. 

Los ojos de ambos sujetos brillaron con malicia. 

Jun sintió terror, se sintió realmente perdida, no podía escapar. 

Tai sentía rabia, primero por la actitud de los nefastos sujetos, y después por sus palabras, le hacían arder la sangre, pero no podía actuar descuidadamente, debía pensar con la cabeza fría, o de seguro no saldrían de esta. 

Jun sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro, los sujetos comenzaron a acercarse, miro a Tai y de momento sus lágrimas cesaron. La mirada del chico era dura, pero hacia los sujetos, y de alguna forma le causaba algo de seguridad, no lo comprendía, pero tiempo después lo comprendería totalmente. La hacia sentir segura por que es la mirada de un hombre que esta dispuesta a dar la vida por una mujer, un hombre enamorado. 

Los sujetos se acercaron un poco mas, entonces Tai actuó, se lanzo contra uno de los sujetos, lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago, pero no fue suficiente, inmediatamente el hombre lo lanzo al suelo y comenzó a patearlo. 

-Tai.- Grito Jun 

-Deberías preocuparte por ti linda.- Dijo el otro sujeto mientras la tomaba por la cintura. 

Jun sintió asco ante el contacto y comenzó a forcejear, logro arañarle el rostro y morder su brazo. 

-Este ya esta listo.- Dijo el sujeto que golpeaba a Tai cuando este dejo de moverse.- Controla a la chica. 

El otro sujeto abofeteo a Jun y esta termino su resistencia. 

Tai escucho los golpes, pero no se levantaría de inmediato, necesitaba una oportunidad, levanto un poco la vista, vio a los sujetos observando a Jun, tenia que actuar rápido. 

Recordó el bastón, lo busco con la mirada y lo vio, estaba a unos centímetros de él. Lo tomo, lentamente lo jalo hacia si mismo. 

El dolor de su pierna era constante, pero en ese momento no lo sentía, la rabia y adrenalina evitaba que sintiese dolor. 

Uno de los sujetos levanto el rostro de Jun, el cual aun se resistía, pero ya sin mucha fuerza. 

El otro observaba cuando escucho un ruido atrás de él. Su reacción fue demasiado tarde, Tai lo golpeo en pleno rostro con el palo, rompiéndole la nariz con el primer contacto. El sujeto cayo de espaldas, rodó y trato de incorporarse cegado por el dolor cuando Tai le dio un segundo golpe en la nuca, lo cual lo termino desmayado por el trauma en la cabeza. 

-Maldito.- Mascullo el sujeto que sujetaba a Jun, estaba soltando a la chica para atacar a Tai cuando Jun lo sorprendió, colocando un efectivo rodillazo en su entrepierna. 

El sujeto se doblo de dolor, aulló un poco y se arrodillo con la mano en su entrepierna. 

Tai tomo de la mano a Jun y la jalo, salieron de la pequeña bodega y pretendían correr como almas que lleva el diablo cuando el sujeto salio rápidamente aun aullando de dolor y sujeto la muñeca libre de Jun, evitando que esta huyera, lo cual no permitió a Tai irse. 

-Malditos mocosos, los haré picadillo.- Gritaba mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo, la cual mostró y comenzó a blandir hacia Jun. 

Tai ante esto trato de golpear a el sujeto con el bastón, sin embargo el sujeto anticipo el movimiento, hizo el cuerpo a un lado y Tai erró el golpe golpeando el suelo. El sujeto pateo la mano de Tai, este soltó el bastón. 

El sujeto volvió su mirada a la chica, entonces alzo la navaja y pretendía descargarla en el cuerpo de la chica. 

Tai miro con horror esto, entonces de un rápido movimiento se interpuso entre la chica y el camino de la navaja. 

Tai cerró los ojos esperando el corte. Jun se sorprendió al sentir el cuerpo de Tai cubriéndola, y la desconsoló, el chico se sacrificaría por ella. 

Todo paso en un momento, se escucho un gruñido y después el grito del sujeto. 

Jun y Tai abrieron los ojos y se sorprendieron de lo que observaron. 

El traficante tenía la mano inmóvil, un lobo lo tenía sujeto con sus mandíbulas. 

-Maldito animal.- Gritaba el hombre mientras trataba de zafarse. 

Finalmente logro que el animal lo soltara, entonces lo encaro con la navaja en la mano. Enseguida, fue rodeado por tres animales más. 

Jun se quedo petrificada, nunca espero eso, pero de momento salio de su ensoñación cuando Tai tiro de ella, tomo su mano y comenzaron a correr tratando de alejarse de ese lugar. 

Apenas habían recorrido escasos cincuenta metros cuando escucharon al hombre gritar, y un aullido, cosa que no pudieron interpretar en sus sentimientos, podría ser tranquilidad, horror o incluso terror, por que ya nos sabían que era peor, si aquellos sujetos o los malditos lobos, aunque por le momento los lobos habían sido de ayuda. 

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron cerca de veinte minutos cuando ya la adrenalina había bajado. 

Ambos chicos respiraban con dificultad. 

-Tenemos que continuar.- Dijo Tai entre respiraciones entre cortadas. 

-Si, aunque creo que ya estamos mas seguros.- Contesto la chica con la misma respiración. 

-Piénsalo un momento.- La respiración de Tai se había normalizado ya un poco. Nada como perderse en el bosque para adquirir la mejor condición física. "Programa: piérdete en el bosque poco más de una semana, camina sin parar, corre de lobos hambrientos y traficantes de alcohol, y no olvides balancear tus comidas".- Si os sujetos la libraron vendrán a por nosotros, y si de lo contrario los lobos reclamaron su botín, puede que no estén satisfechos y nos sigan. 

-¿No puedes dejarme tener la ilusión de que estaremos bien, solo por un momento.- Reprocho la chica. 

-Lo siento, pero no quiero ser un mártir de la naturaleza.- Respondió el chico incorporándose completamente. 

-Yo tampoco, quiero vivir.- Respondió la chica incorporándose también. 

-Entonces vámonos. Sentencio Tai 

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, el dolor había regresado a la pierna de Tai, pero era menor al día pasado, el tratamiento de Jun había resultado en algo, aunque no era definitivo. Jun por su lado pensaba en que ahora si no tenían nada más lo que llevaban puesto, ni mochilas, ni ropa, ni alimento ni agua, todo se había perdido en su trayecto. 

El cielo se había cubierto de nubes, y un trueno aviso a los chicos que pronto seria más difícil su situación. 

Tai solo movió la cabeza negativamente, y Jun suspiro cansada, pero por lo menos por un momento no se preocuparía por el agua, con este pensamiento una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca. 

En esos momentos los rescatistas habían encontrado la fogata mas reciente hecha por los chicos. 

Sabían que iban en dirección a el pueblo de Imazu, si no se hubiesen despegado de la orilla hubiesen llegado a el pueblo de Takashima. 

Unas horas después, cuando la lluvia comenzó, descubrieron la bodega de los traficantes, y a uno de ellos desmayado en el interior, al otro lo encontraron entre unos arbustos, muerto y con muchas mordidas, pero de sus agresores ni rastro. 

Este hallazgo hizo que se formara un nudo en el estomago de los familiares de los perdidos. Sin duda pasaron por ese lugar, la prueba contundente era la mochila de Tai, y tal vez habrían presenciado lo que pasó, estaban en peligro. Los esfuerzos se multiplicaron. 

La lluvia causaba muchos problemas, el suelo se había hecho resbaloso, Tai y Jun avanzaban con muchos problemas. 

-Así no se puede caminar.- Protesto Jun.- Descansemos. 

-De acuerdo. 

Ambos chicos tuvieron que descansar a la intemperie, no había donde cubrirse de la lluvia, los árboles eran de menor tamaño y ninguno servia para cubrirse del agua. 

-¿Cómo esta tu infección?-pregunto la chica tiritando un poco de frió. 

-Ha estado mejor.- Repuso el chico y en seguida tomo a Jun en sus brazos. 

-Tai.- Dijo ella sintiendo el cuerpo húmedo del chico y su calor. 

-Es para que no pasemos tanto frió.- Respondió él. 

-Tai… hace rato, ibas a… a sacrificarte.- Musito la chica ocultado su rostro en el pecho del chico. 

-No quería perderte.- Respondió Tai y tomo la barbilla de Jun con su mano para verla a los ojos.- No quería. 

-Gracias.- Respondió ella sin apartar su vista. 

-¿Aun quieres el beso?- Pregunto el chico perdido en los ojos de Jun. La chica asintió. 

Tai acerco su rostro empapado al de la chica, ella hizo lo mismo, llevándolo a la altura del de Tai. Tai miro los labios de la chica, estaban algo cuarteados por todo lo pasado, pero en ese momento le parecían hermosos, deseables, jugosos. Jun sintió que Tai subía sus manos de la cintura a su espalda, eso le dio más seguridad, observo los labios del chico, eran perfectos para ella. 

Tai se acerco hasta que rozo los labios de la chica con los suyos, este primer contacto sorprendió a ambos separándose unos centímetros, pero de inmediato volvieron a acercarse a culminar lo empezado terminando por pegar sus labios y disfrutar el momento. 

Podían sentir el calor del otro, Tai bajo su mano derecha a la cintura de la chica y la otra la mantuvo en su espalda, atrayéndola contra si, y haciendo pequeños círculos con su índice en la espalda de la chica. 

Jun sintió aquello y sin pensarlo mas rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Tai, haciendo que ambos cayeran de espaldas en la suelo húmedo, lo cual pareció no importarles mucho. 

Cuando se separaron para poder respirar un poco ambos se sonrieron. 

-Tai, no quiero separarme de ti.- Susurro la chica al oído de Tai. 

Tai iba a reanudar la posesión de sus labios cuando escucho un aullido cercano. 

-Malditos, justo ahora.- Dijo la chica enfadada. 

-Mejor sigamos, ya habrá tiempo para todo.- Respondió Tai, aunque el mismo no hubiese querido detenerse. 

Ambos chicos se incorporaron y siguieron su camino en medio de la lluvia. 

Pasaron cinco minutos escasamente cuando unos gruñidos los hicieron volver la mirada. 

Atrás de ellos había tres de las fieras, al parecer no les había gustado la última presa, o tal vez pensaron en conseguir mas alimento para cuando escaseara, no importaba, lo único cierto es que estaban ahí, a unos metros de ellos. 

-Corre.- Grito Jun. 

Ambos chicos comenzaron a correr, cosa muy difícil debido a la falta de tracción del suelo, resbalaban, y los animales se acercaron rápidamente. 

No pudieron avanzar ni cien metros cuando se vieron acorralados, habían llegado a una pendiente, desde ahí eran cerca de treinta metros de altura, bastante como para pensar en saltar, aunque tenia una pendiente no muy pronunciada, pero al final de cuentas peligrosa. 

-Diablos.- Mascullo Tai cuando vio que no había escapatoria, y mas aun cuando diviso a lo lejos unas casa, después del precipicio solo eran cerca de medio kilómetro y llegarían a una comunidad, aunque no sabia que se trataba de Imazu.- Estamos tan cerca. 

Cuando regreso la vista a las fieras, a las tres fieras supo que los atacarían. 

Pero antes de poder anticiparlo una cuarta fiera, la que faltaba se le arrojo desde el costado izquierdo, logro tomar el brazo derecho de Tai con sus mandíbulas, el chico retrocedió sorprendido y con el tremendo dolor de la mordida en el brazo y sin querer empujo a Jun que resbalo y cayo por el precipicio. 

-¡Jun, no!- Gritaba Tai mientras forcejeaba por lograr soltarse de las mandíbulas del animal. No vio más que la chica cayendo unos metros, y luego rebotar contra la pendiente y quedar inerte, aunque no siguió cayendo, se quedo a unos metros de la cima. 

Forcejeo un poco mas y por fin logro soltarse, el animal retrocedió un poco gruñendo, Tai se apoyo en una rodilla, y con su otra mano tomo la herida, sangraba, pero no era lo que mas le preocupaba. 

Las fuerzas lo abandonaban, amenazaba desmayarse, pero no quería. Volvió la mirada hacia la pendiente, solo tenia que bajar y ayudar a Jun¿pero como se desharía de aquellas bestias, no lo sabia, y la verdad dudaba que con las fuerzas que lo abandonaban pudiese lograrlo. 

Su mirada se nublo, solo alcanzo a ver como se arrojaban sobre el, y escuchar un sonido estridente, como una trueno, y no supo mas de si, cayo sin sentido. 

Jun sintió como era empujada por Tai, fue demasiado sorpresivo, solo vio alejarse a Tai, solo contra aquellas bestias, y sintió como tocaba el suelo y un profundo dolor en la cabeza. Había golpeado contra una roca, enseguida perdió control de su cuerpo, no pudo moverse mas, apenas podía mantenerse conciente, trato de levantar la vista, observo como las bestias se abalanzaban contra el chico y después un ruido estridente, como un disparo, una luz cegadora y nada más, cayo en la inconciencia. 

**Bueno, como ya mencione este capitulo es 3 veces mayor que los demas¿como lo se, pues cada capitulo me ocupa generalmente, 6 hojas de word, pero este en especial ocupo 18.**

**Aclarando un poco, nunca fue mi intencion dejar un final abierto en su totalidad, tendra una culminacion, la cual ya esta pensaba, pero habra que pulirla, y esa sera en el proximo capitulo.**

**A.son.do.mar.(nunca he entendido el por que de tu nick:p): Separados y encontrados, juntos y encontrados? XD son originales, pero si hago otro Taijun seradesligado de este, te lo aseguroXD**

**Junengrey: Si quieres continuarlo no me opongo, tienes via libre, pero antes lee el capitulo final, tal vez no sea como piensas que dejare el fic ;).**

**Bien, es todo, el siguiente sera el final( no me canso de escribirlo), asi que lo tratare de hacer con mas calidad que el resto XD**

**saludos**

**Goshujin Sama**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, aqui les traigo el capitulo final, agradesco profundamente a todo aquel que leyo publica o anonimamente este fic, el cual me agrado de sobremanera el haberlo escrito, el usar una pareja poco comun, y un contexto por demas raro, pero que al final me dio muchos momentos agradables comforme lo escribia.**

**Bueno, mas adelante seguire, pero aqui lo tienen, ultimo capitulo.**

Capitulo 10

Esa inconciencia no era tranquilidad. Tai aun tenía en su subconsciente la necesidad de ayudar a Jun, era más fuerte que él.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, la luz era demasiado brillante, lo cegó, no podía ver nada y a decir verdad no tenía la lucidez de nada.

-¡Jun!- Grito el chico tratando de levantarse con desesperación.

De inmediato un grupo de personas ingreso a la habitación, los hombres fornidos de blanco sostuvieron a Tai en la camilla, mientras la enfermera le inyectaba un cálmate.

Tai no gritaba más, pero seguía luchando por levantarse, fue cuando el calmante hizo efecto y lentamente se quedo profundamente dormido…

Jun despertó lentamente. Sentía una profunda debilidad, y la luz blanca del lugar no le permitía distinguir nada claro.

Al paso de unos minutos por fin el mundo se le aclaro. Volvió la mirada a sus pies y observo a su hermano Davis durmiendo apoyado en la cama en la que ella estaba, una con sabanas blancas, una habitación con cortinas y un olor a medicina que inundaba el ambiente.

Se sentía débil, pero al final de cuentas bien. No entendía si estaba en un sueño o era la realidad, era muy extraño, pero sentía que debería estar en otra situación… o por lo menos con alguien mas.

Su mente era un montón de ideas desordenadas, a su cabeza llegaban escenas del bosque, pero no sabia como interpretarlas correctamente, y eso le hacia doler la cabeza.

Cerro los ojos, tratando de concentrase, ordenando sus ideas, y por fin comenzó a recordarlo todo, incluso aquel ultimo momento de desesperación y después nada, solo oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos, entorno la mirada y observo el lugar. La habitación del hospital no le era totalmente desconocida, una vez había estado en una habitación igual, al lastimarse el tobillo de pequeña.

-Gracias.- Murmuro agradecida de estar a salvo. Apretó los ojos con fuera y una lagrima corrió por su rostro, suspiro, agradecida de haber salido de todo los problemas, y en ese momento su hermano despertó.

Davis se froto los ojos y miro a su hermana, sorprendiéndose de verla con los ojos abiertos.

¡Jun!- Grito el chico abrazando a su hermana y con unas lagrimas asomándose por sus cuencas oculares.- ¡Ya despertaste!

-Davis.- sonrió la chica algo conmovida por la escena que su hermano le estaba haciendo. Levanto un poco la mano, que en ese momento le pesaba una tonelada y la descargo suavemente sobre la cabeza de su hermano.- Tonto.

Rápidamente Davis salio de la habitación y llamo a sus padres que llegaron corriendo a la habitación.

Entre abrazos y sollozos todos agradecían que Jun estuviera bien, que hubiera despertado.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto la chica tomando la primera oportunidad de hablar, una vez que su padres se calmaron un poco.

-Estamos en Odiaba, te trasladaron de Otsu a este hospital.- Respondió su padre, quien al parecer era el mas sereno.

-Ya veo.- Dijo la chica no muy convencida.

-Te encontramos cerca de Imazu, de hay fuiste tratada y llevada a Otsu, estuviste en ese hospital día y medio cuando por fin nos dieron la autorización de trasladarte aquí.- Explico su padre una vez que se dio cuenta de que su respuesta anterior fue muy ambigua.

-Y ¿Tai?-Pregunto, ya se había formulado esa pregunta antes, pero dio por echo que estaría como ella, pero ¿Y si no era así?, su padre había dicho "te encontramos", ¿no debería ser "los encontramos"?, o tal vez solo fue un error por parte de su padre, sin embargo nada mejor que preguntar.

La pregunta sorprendió un poco a los presentes.

-Bueno, él esta aquí también, en la habitación de al lado, pero aun no ha despertado.- contesto Davis para tranquilidad de Jun.- Aunque…

Davis no pudo continuar por que un doctor entro a la habitación.

-Demasiada conversación por el momento.- Dijo el hombre de blanco dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia a Jun.- Ella debe descansar.

Jun iba a decir algo pero el Dr. ya estaba preparando una inyección.

-Lamento no dejar que estés más tiempo con ellos, pero has pasado algunos ratos malos, ahora debes descansar, ya habrá tiempo para hablar.-El doctor aplico el liquido de la jeringa por medio del catete donde llegaba el suero que Jun no había notado que tenia puesto en la mano izquierda.

Sintió como se quedaba dormida una vez más, miro a su familia y todos le sonrieron, comunicándole que todo estaría bien y entonces cayó nuevamente en el sueño.

Jun y Tai habían sido rescatados, en el momento en que mas lo necesitaron, en el justo momento.

Tetsu Kunikida es un viejo granjero adinerado de Imazu que por veinte años había tenido un pasatiempo casi obsesivo. La cacería. En Japón, y en particular cerca del lago Biwako era una actividad permitida, pero aproximadamente diez años atrás se había hecho una practica ilícita. Lo cual poco importaba al viejo Kunikida, el cual en diez años había sido multado en más de cincuenta ocasiones distintas por ser sorprendido cazando. Para su mala fortuna la fauna había descendido casi hasta desaparecer, y desde hace dos años salía una vez por semana y era muy afortunado si regresaba a casa con una lagartija o algún ave pequeña, tal vez una ardilla, pero solo eso, ni ciervos, ni conejos, nada de verdad significativo.

Pero eso cambio aquella tarde. El viejo Tetsu salio de su casa, cargaba consigo una vieja escopeta, la cual siempre lo acompaño en los buenos momentos. Ese día particularmente tenia el presentimiento de que por primera vez en casi dos años llevaría una presa grande a su casa, y le mostraría a su esposa lo excelente que era cazando, aunque no lo necesitaran. Por otro lado sabia que unos chicos de habían perdido en el bosque, si el por casualidad diera con ellos seria un héroe, y aunque Tetsu nunca se considero un hombre que buscara fama tal vez el convertirse en el salvador de dos niños haría que la justicia fuese mas indulgente con su pasatiempo. Y no es que tampoco pusiese todos sus sentidos en buscar a los chicos, después de todo el bosque era muy grande y el solo estaría unas cuantas horas en busca de una presa, además se contaba que cerca de la ciudad se reunían los traficantes de alcohol, era demasiado riesgo para una persona normal como él, con pasatiempos normales.

Ya en el bosque no paso mucho hasta que se olvidara de todo y solo se concentrara en buscar una buena presa. Paso mucho tiempo buscando sin obtener ningún resultado, fue cuando lo escucho. El aviso de que pronto llovería, lo cual lo molesto, la lluvia lo haría regresar a casa con las manos vacías. En algún momento, cuando la lluvia lo hubo sorprendido aun en el bosque, creyó escuchar un aullido, pero pensó que lo había imaginado. Bajo por una ladera y cuando ya tenia a la vista Imazu escucho algo de alboroto a unos metros, detrás de unos árboles. Pensando que podría ser la presa que tanto esperaba corrió hacia el lugar flanqueando los árboles.

Al llegar al lugar se sorprendió de lo que estaba observando, un grupo de animales estaban atacando a dos chicos maltrechos, pudo observar a la chica caer por la ladera y al chico forcejear con uno de aquellos animales que se le había prensado al brazo.

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, el viejo no supo como siquiera considero disparar, solo observo a la fiera volver a abalanzarse sobre el chico y por instinto el subió su escopeta apuntando. Era demasiado lejos, el riesgo de fallar era altísimo, mucho más en esas condiciones, y sobre todo podía herir al chico, pero al observar como el chico se desvanecía quedado a la merced de sus depredadores lo hizo afianzar el arma. El resplandor de un rayo ilumino todo, y en seguida el sonido del trueno fue ensordecedor, el viejo disparo y su sorpresa fue grande al notar que había dado en el blanco y la fiera caía sin vida, y las demás bestias, al ver a su líder caído salieron huyendo.

El viejo Tetsu Kunikida no tuvo que hacer nada más. El haber disparado tan cerca del pueblo llamo la atención del alguacil local, al llegar observo las cosas, tomo el testimonio del hombre y ayudo a los chicos, enseguida llego el cuerpo de rescate con los familiares de los chicos, lo cual facilito las cosas, todo el mundo se movilizo para atender a los chicos, y Kunikida obtuvo su presa, una que valía mucho, mas tarde descubriría que era un lobo, la presa tan esperada, y que a demás lo convirtió en héroe, cosa que no habría pasado en otras circunstancias, solo habría logrado la cárcel por matar a una especie que se creía extinta, sin duda estaba de suerte.

Al final el gobierno había prometido volver a introducir fauna a esa región, con el objetivo de evitar futuros ataques de parte de los lobos recién redescubiertos, pasando a ser una especia protegida.

Todo esto lo conoció Jun con detalle la siguiente vez que despertó, exactamente un día después de conocerse segura y salvada.

La verdad se sentía segura, amada, sus amigas del equipo de sotfball y una que otra de su clase la fueron a visitar esa tarde, cuando ya se le permitía recibir visitas.

Estaba bien, pero había sufrido una desnutrición peligrosa. Había perdido ocho kilos en los ocho días, lo cual había sido peligroso, pero por los sueros que le estaban administrando ya se estaba recuperando, y aparte de su deshidratación leve no había mas daños a la salud, en cuanto al estado físico tenia muchos rasguños, magullones y demás, contando con el fuerte golpe que se dio en la nuca al caer por el acantilado, el cual le ocasiono el desmayo y un chichón que aun le dolía un poco, pero fuera de eso nada de consecuencias graves.

Su familia se la pasaba visitando su habitación, ya bastante tranquilos pero aun bastante alegres por tenerla sana y salva.

-Jun, amiga, no puedo creer que hayas pasado por todo eso.- Comentaba una de las tres chicas que acompañaban a la chica en ese momento, después de haber escuchado de boca de Jun las cosas que había vivido, claro, omitiendo algunas escenas con Tai, las cuales las guardaría hasta el momento adecuado.

-Capitana, ahora tiene toda mi admiración.- Comentaba una de las que integraban el equipo de softball.

-No es nada de admirar, más bien deberían decir "hierba mala nunca muere".- Dijo Jun y todas comenzaron a reír.

Seguían hablando cuando tocaron la puerta y al permitir la entrada las chicas se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?- Entro saludando Matt a las presentes, dejando con la boca abierta a las tres compañeras.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo Kari entrando también a la habitación.

-Hola, gracias por venir.- Saludo Jun afablemente, de una manera cotidiana.

Sus amigas se sorprendieron un poco de la reacción tan simplista de la chica, ya que aun después de que Jun supiera que Matt tenia novia, aun así se sonrojaba al verlo, claro que ya no le gritaba como loca, pero sin duda aun le gustaba, o eso pensaban, pero ahora ya no sabían si eso se mantenía o había cambiado, lo cual era lo mas probable.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunto Kari dejando unas flores que llevaba en las manos en un florero.

-Ahora muy bien, y gracias por las flores.- respondió Jun.

-Son de parte de todos.- Agrego Matt.- Nos alegra que tu y Tai hayan regresado sanos y salvos.

-Gracias, no pensé que se acordaran de mi.- Respondió sonriendo.

-Claro que si, era la hermana de Davis, no podríamos dejar de acordarnos, solo que no te habíamos visitado hasta este momento, de hecho no nos dejaron pasar a todos, pero nosotros venimos en nombre de todos.- Dijo Matt mirando por la ventana y con las amigas de Jun embelesadas aun de él.

-Y yo vengo para agradecerte que hayas cuidado a mi hermano.- dijo Kari tomándola de las manos.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, el me cuido también, y creo que mejor de lo que yo lo hice.- Dijo Jun un poco conmovida por las palabras de Kari.- Tienes una gran persona por hermano, y él una hermana muy bonita.

-Gracias, tu tienes un hermano que se preocupa mucho por ti.- Dijo Kari.

-Si bueno, creo que todos los hermanos son iguales.- Agrego Jun tratando de parecer desdeñosa, lo cual cambio al recordar algo.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Tai?

-Pues él aun sigue dormido, la infección de su pierna lo mantuvo con fiebre durante mucho tiempo, ahora mismo ya esta mejor, los doctores esperan que se reponga rápidamente para poder retirarle los sedantes y que pueda despertar.- Dijo Kari un poco preocupada.

-Ya veo, espero que se recupere rápido.- Concluyo Jun dándole ánimos a Kari.

-Bueno, creo que estas ocupada con tus amigas por él momento, así que cuando salgas del hospital seria muy agradable que te reunieras con todos nosotros para conversar sobre su aventura.- Dijo Matt y junto con Kari abandonando la habitación despidiéndose.

Unos momentos y la habitación quedo en silencio, Jun se sorprendió de que sus amigas no dijesen nada, hasta que…

-¡KYAAAA!- Gritaron al unísono las tres espantando a Jun.

-No puedo creerlo, Yamato Ishida te vino a visitar, debes estar rebosante de alegría.- Decía una con ojos de estrella.

-Que afortunada eres, es lo que siempre has querido.- Continuo otra abrazándola.

-Y te invito a salir.- Dijo la última.

-Esperen, cálmense, solo dijo que podríamos reunirnos, "todos", es decir junto con los amigos de Tai.- Explicaba Tai tratando de calmar a sus amigas que hacían castillos en el aire.

-¿Qué ya no te interesa a caso?- Pregunto una de sus amigas con gesto inquisidor.

-Bueno… el tiene novia.- Dijo Jun rápidamente tratando de excusarse.

-Pero… vamos amiga, que no sea un obstáculo, es tu oportunidad.- Insitito la misma chica.

Jun suspiro profundamente, observo las flores y se encaro a sus amigas.

-La verdad ya no me interesa de esa manera.- Dijo en tono definitivo.

Sus amigas se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, iban a reclamar cuando la enfermera en turno les dijo que la hora de visitas había terminado. Sus amigas tuvieron que irse con la duda y Jun se quedo aliviada de no tener que explicar nada por el momento.

Una vez sola, decidió que dormiría un rato, no le quedaba más que hacer.

Al anochecer el hospital estaba tranquilo, los padres de Tai y Kari, esperaban aun en el vestíbulo, el momento en que el chico despertara.

Tai estaba en su habitación, con un vendaje en la mano derecha, algunas gasas en la pierna izquierda y un suero nutriendo su cuerpo. Claro que en su caso la desnutrición no había sido mayor problema, pero si lo demás. La infección lo había mantenido con fiebre alta desde que fue tratado, lo cual era el principal obstáculo para trasladarlo. Al final había mejorado y parte era gracias a la atención de Jun, si no tal vez hubiese sido mas grave de lo que finalmente fue. Y una de las cosas que más le habían hecho estar en ese estado era la mordida recibida por parte del lobo, la cual le había hecho perder sangre, no mucha, pero en vista de su precaria situación había sido significativa esta pequeña perdida de sangre.

En su letargo había tenido unos ataques causados por la fiebre, uno de los cuales lo paso en Imazu mientras era atendido, tres enfermeros lo tuvieron que detener para poder aplicarle el sedante que al final era lo que lo tenía aun dormido.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, el hospital mantenía una actividad pasiva, lo normal para ese tipo de lugares.

Fue entonces cuando Tai despertó con lentitud, abriendo los ojos con varios parpadeos. Su visión era nublosa, y en la oscuridad no lograba distinguir nada, así que aun bajo en efecto del sedante intento levantarse un poco, pero solo pudo mover el cuello, y nada más.

Tras unos cuantos minutos por fin logro tener más lucidez y noto que estaba en una cama de hospital, a pesar de la oscuridad podía distinguir el suero a su lado y pudo sentir como estaba sujetado a la cama por medio de unos cinturones, por los cuales no podía levantarse.

Aun con el efecto del cóctel de antibióticos circulando en su sistema, no podía encontrar lucidez, pero lo primero que llegaba a su mente era saber si Jun se encontraba bien, si igual que él en ese momento estaba siendo atendida, pero nada mas, ni siquiera sentía alivio de estar a salvo.

-Vengan.- Dijo en lo que intento ser un grito y no paso de un leve musitar.

Sin embargo Kari estaba en la habitación, insistió en hacer guardia a Tai y sus padres accedieron, y en cuanto escucho el pequeño murmullo encendió la luz cegando a Tai.

-¿Tai, estas bien?- Dijo Kari con unas cuantas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Tai vio a su hermana y sonrió moviendo lentamente su cabeza para asentir.

Trato de hablar, pero noto que lo que había dicho anteriormente era su mejor resultado, no podía, no con lo sedado que aun estaba.

Inmediatamente Kari llamo a el doctor y aviso a sus padres que ingresaron de inmediato a el cuarto.

Todos estaban felices y sonreían, Tai les regresaba las sonrisas como podía.

-Bien, ya esta estable, mañana probablemente despierte sin el efecto de los sedantes.- Dijo el doctor a su familia.- pero por ahora deberíamos dejarlo dormir, ya mañana podrán estar con él.

Tai escucho esto sin poder contener un gesto de incomodidad, y comenzó a susurrar algo que no era audible para nadie, sin embargo su hermana lo vio y acerco su oído a la boca del chico.

-¿Qué quieres Tai?- Pregunto con dulzura.

El sonido que salio apenas fue entendido por la chica.

-"¿Cómo esta?"- Fueron las palabras que Tai pudo formar.

Kari lo miro a los ojos, y rápidamente comprendió a lo que Tai se refería.

-Muy bien, ella esta muy bien.- Respondió acariciando el pelo de su hermano y todos salieron de la habitación dejando que Tai por fin descansara sin ninguna preocupación.

Al día siguiente la habitación de Tai era un hervidero de actividad.

Desde la mañana sus padres y hermana lo interrogaron, abrazaron, besaron y lloraron a su lado, lo cual fue agradable para el chico, por fin había dejado aquella difícil situación atrás y podía ver hacia delante.

Cuando sus padres y hermana por fin decidieron darles la oportunidad a los demás de visitar a Tai entro el siguiente grupo el cual tenia que ser solo de tres personas por indicaciones del hospital.

Aunque antes de recibir a nadie mas atendió una llamada directa de Estados Unidos. Por cerca de hora y media le comento a Mimi que ya estaba bien, que agradecía su preocupación y que en cuanto se pudieran poner de nuevo en contacto le daría todos los pormenores de su aventura. Tai llego pensar que cortar una conversación con Mimi era más difícil que librarse de unos lobos hambrientos.

Después de eso entraron Joe, Izzy y Cody a los cuales les agradeció su visita y sobre todo a Izzy y a Joe, reconociendo que el tiempo que pasaba con ellos en realidad era de calidad y por ende le habían ayudado mucho en esa situación.

Los siguientes fueron Yolei, Ken y Davis. Yolei no dejo de hablar sobre lo fascinante que seria vivir una aventura similar, y que desearía tanto perderse a solas con Ken, mientras el chico solo descomponía su rostro a cada momento con dichos comentarios. Tai aprovecho para hacer unas preguntas discretas sobre la salud de Jun a Davis, las cuales le fueron respondidas con toda naturalidad, al retirarse el ultimo en salir fue Davis.

-Tai, una cosa mas.- Comento en el marco de la puerta.- Gracias por cuidar a mi hermana, es muy importante para mi.

-No te preocupes, ella me cuido también.- Contesto Tai con una sonrisa.

-Pero no le digas que te agradecí, ni que es importante para mi, o lo negare todo.- Termino Davis con una sonrisa que Tai regreso.

El ultimo grupo de sus amigos fue el conformado por Sora, Matt y TK, lo cuales escucharon con mucha atención el relato, el cual ya conocían en una forma general por medio de Kari y Davis, pero no estaba de mas escuchar el original, aunque fuera de una manera tan desprovista de detalles. De todos modos Sora y Matt notaron el hecho de que Tai parecía menos incomodo ante la pareja. No era que Tai lo dijese, pero era algo perceptible para sus dos mejores amigos el hecho de que aun le costaba trabajo aceptar completamente su relación.

Con ese pequeño recorrido de ánimos y buenos deseos se acabo la jornada del chico.

La jornada de Jun había sido tranquila, sus amigas habían vuelto y habían insistido en saber que había provocado su comentario del día anterior, pero Jun fingió demencia exasperando a sus amigas, pero no dio nada sobre el tema, así que al final sus amigas desistieron, con la esperanza de poder saberlo algún día.

Ya en la tarde la enfermera en turno llego a saber su condición.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto la enfermera mientras revisaba el suero de Jun.

-Bien gracias.- Respondió Jun con una sonrisa.- Aun estaré mucho tiempo aquí, ¿verdad?

-Pues por lo menos un par de días mas, y después te iras a casa aunque seguirás un tratamiento por algún tiempo.- Le respondió mientras corría las cortinas y cerraba la ventana.- Pero como ya estas mucho mejor mañana podrás salir un rato al jardín, para que no te sientas tan encerrada.

-Gracias.- Dijo Jun emocionadfa, ciertamente no le agradaba esa reclusión aunque fuese por su bien.- Pero… no se si pueda pedirle un favor.

-¿Un favor?- Pregunto la enfermera frunciendo un poco el ceño.- ¿Qué tipo de favor?

-Quisiera ver a Tai.- Lo comento ocultando un poco su rostro enrojecido.

-mmm, lo sicólogos dicen que no es prudente, pasaron por cosas difíciles y podría ocasionarles problemas.- Contesto la mujer y luego frunció el ceño.- Yo en particular creo que siempre exageran.

-¿Me ayudara?- Jun sintió una esperanza.

Jun no había podido ver a Tai, y era algo que quería hacer, pero no había expresado nada en voz alta, aunque en realidad necesitaba verlo para saber si en realidad estaba bien y hablar de ciertas cosas.

-No puedo reunirte con él, seria contra las indicaciones.- eso provoco la desilusión de Jun.- Pero si mañana accidentalmente erramos el camino al jardín no creo que cause tanto problema.

La enfermera salió sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Jun la cual sonrió con amplitud y luego durmió muy bien.

Tai había tenido un día lleno de visitas, pero por su condición había sido agotador, sin embargo aun tenia la intención de ver a Jun, sabia que no podía salir de su cuarto, los doctores no lo permitirían, y presentía que aunque Jun estuviese mejor que él tampoco le permitirían mucho.

Mientras pensaba en esto la enfermera entro en su cuarto.

-Buenas noches, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto con naturalidad.

-Como si me hubieran pasado por una licuadora.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Es natural, pero te recuperas rápidamente, unos cuatro días y según tu estado de salud, podrás ser dado de alta, aunque con ciertas restricciones por un tiempo.- Contesto la enfermera arreglando cosas que pudiesen estar fuera de lugar.

-Que bien, aunque se me hace mucho tiempo.- Dijo Tai mirando hacia el techo.

-Será mejor que si mañana recibes visitas las despidas antes de las tres.- Comento con aire de inocencia.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- Pregunto Tai intrigado.

-Por que podrías recibir una visita inesperada.- Contesto y salio rápidamente.

-Será… ¿será posible?- Se pregunto Tai imaginando que pudo significar aquellas palabras, pero por si las dudas decidió que seguiría el consejo de la enfermera.

Al Día siguiente Tai recibió de visita a algunos compañeros del equipo de fútbol, mientras Jun tuvo la visita de algunos familiares, al fin pudieron librarse de toda visita antes de las tres.

-¿Lista?- Dijo la enfermera entrando con una silla de ruedas a la habitación de Jun.

-¿Una silla?- Comento con algo de molestia.

-Sales así o no sales, tu decides.- Jun hizo una mueca y asintió.

Una vez salían de la habitación.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a revisar unos papeles, te dejo aquí.- Dijo la enfermera deteniéndose enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Tai.- Confió en ti, no hagas nada que te hayan prohibido, volveré por ti en veinte minutos.

La enfermera se perdió por el pasillo.

Jun se quedo un momento sin hacer nada, hasta estar segura de que nadie la observaba, entonces se levanto lentamente de la silla e ingreso en la habitación.

Adentro Tai estaba recostado con los ojos fijos al techo, ni siquiera volteo cuando Jun ingreso a la habitación.

-¿Estas durmiendo?- Pregunto la chica para llamar la atención del chico.

-¿Tu duermes con los ojos abiertos?-Respondió este mostrando una sonrisa y mirándola.

-¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto la chica tomando asiento en una silla al lado de la cama de Tai.

-He estado mejor, ¿Cómo estas tu?- Pregunto Tai Incorporándose un poco para estar mas cómodo.

-Bien, creo que estamos como deberíamos estar.- Dijo la chica señalando algunas vendajes en ambos.

-Si, somos afortunados.- Concluyo Tai, luego miro hacia la ventana.- Ya quería verte.

Estas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Jun.

-Yo también.- acepto con vergüenza.- Cuando salgamos ¿Qué pasara?

-Lo que tenga que pasar.- Respondió Tai mirándola atentamente y tomando su mano.

-¿Te has arrepentido de algo?- Pregunto Jun bajando la mirada.

-Francamente si.- Contesto el chico sobresaltando a Jun.

-¿De que?- Pregunto Jun con duda y miedo.

-De no haberte conocido mucho antes.- Contesto Tai con un tono afable.

Jun sonrió ante estas palabras y acerco su rostro al de Tai, tomando sus labios.

Seguían juntos de una manera diferente y ya no seguían perdidos en ninguna forma posible.

**BUeno, asi termino este fic, soy villano lo demas la imaginacion lo dira...**

**En realidad mi imaginacion es la que lo dira pero en este momento XD, pues esto no termina hasta que termina, asiq ue les dejo el epilogo. No crean que soy tan villano XD.**

Epílogo.

Jun había abandonado el hospital tres días después del encuentro con Tai, y regreso lentamente a su vida habitual, por lo menos lo mejor que pudo, sus padres la tuvieron sobreprotegida hasta que ella les puso un alto, poniendo en claro que si había sobrevivido a tantas cosas no iba a pasarle nada por vivir como siempre había vivido.

Davis seguía siendo el hermano molesto, aunque de alguna forma podían llevarse mejor, demostrando con más frecuencia el cariño que se tenían y que hasta ese punto no habían podido demostrar con tanta facilidad.

A la siguiente semana regreso a clases normales, siendo los primeros días llenos de gente que quería hablar con ella y expresarle que era muy bueno tenerla a salvo.

Con su recuperación completa regreso a sus entrenamientos de Softball, ya que se aproximaba el festival deportivo anual de la región y querían tener una buena participación tomando en cuenta que seria realizado en Odiaba, el festival mas importante del año, ya que se llevarían a cabo las finales regionales de cada disciplina, y por supuesto el equipo de fútbol de Odaiba se encontraba en aquella posición privilegiada al igual que el de Softball.

En todo ese tiempo no había podido estar con Tai. Parecía que las circunstancias se los impedían.

Sus clases no concordaban y la hora del descanso ambos comían con sus respectivos amigos.

Cuando el chico tenía práctica ella tenia tiempo, y viceversa, nunca coincidían, y con el festival en puerta ambos tenían entrenamientos extenuantes que los agotaban demasiado para poder pensar en verse. Solo podían hablar por teléfono, pactando que se verían tan pronto pudiesen, aunque finalmente era solo un pacto de palabra que no se cumplía con facilidad.

Pero la chica se prepararía para el encuentro, estaba totalmente convencida que lo que fuese que ella y Tai tuvieran seria especial. Siempre trataba de verse lo mejor que podía. ¿Cuándo había hecho algo así?, considerando que nunca se considero vanidosa. Tal vez la única vez que trato de hacer algo parecido era cuando trataba de conquistar a Matt, y en aquellas ocasiones contaba mas el hecho de que el rubio notara su presencia gracias a sus gritos ensordecedores y pancartas espectaculares, que el verse hermosa. Pero ahora era diferente, y sus amigas y conocidos lo notaban. Pero por más que trataran de enterarse de quien era el responsable de tal actitud ella nunca dio su brazo a torcer. Ella misma no sabia por que lo ocultaba, pero sentía que era algo que solo le concernía a ella y Tai, y nadie mas debería meter sus narices, por lo menos no hasta el esperando encuentro.

Tai había estado impaciente de salir del hospital, ya que no había sido posible encontrarse de nuevo con Jun, y estaba cansado de permanecer acostado, afortunadamente solo fueron cinco días más. Rápidamente se reintegro a su vida cotidiana, y con ello la escuela y los entrenamientos obligados para afrontar la final en el festival regional.

Había hablado por teléfono con Jun, había hecho planes de verla y había tenido toda la intención de hacerlo, pero no había sido posible, causándole un poco de malestar.

Sin embargo escuchaba de boca de Davis que Jun estaba un poco cambiada, esmerándose por verse bien, cosa que le causaba mayor malestar, el escucharlo y no poder verla.

Varias veces tuvo la firme determinación de dejar a sus amigos a la hora del almuerzo y buscar a Jun, pero no lo hacia. Ignoraba el por que no lo hacia, pero tenia la impresión de que era un poco de inseguridad, tal vez ella ya había cambiado de opinión, pero realmente no sabia por que no lo hacia. En una ocasión lo intento, pero la verla en compañía de sus amigas le pareció inoportuno hablar con ella.

En alguna ocasión, cuando Davis vino a observar su entrenamiento de fútbol ambos conversaron un rato.

Davis sin muchas vueltas pregunto "¿Qué hay entre mi hermana y tu?", a lo cual Tai respondió con un "¿Te importaría mucho si hubiese algo?", Davis explico que no le importaba mucho, mas bien le alegraba, pero si en verdad había algo no tenían por que seguir haciéndose tontos.

Tai comprendió en ese momento que el chico tenía razón, no tenían por que seguir posponiendo algo que era inminente, era en verdad tonto, así que tomo la determinación de no esperar más.

Al final su oportunidad se presento, tendrían un día libre, el día antes de el festival, el cual los entrenadores se los habían otorgado para que lo dedicaran a relajarse para el gran día.

Ese día Tai se levanto temprano, sorprendiendo un poco a sus padres, pues el no hacia eso cuando tenia un día libre.

Arreglo todo lo que tenia que hacer para ese día y se decidió, ese seria el día para ver a Jun, no se podía retractar, era en ese momento.

Jun no sabia que haría ese día, simplemente no lo tenía contemplado, pensaba en descasar, pero no tenia nada que hacer, tal vez salir con sus amigas, pero como francamente ya se había cansado de las preguntas constantes de sus amigas de por que ya no estaba interesada en Matt, decidió que estaría en su casa, tal vez vería alguna película y… pues lo que se presentara.

Dado que no tenia pensado salir solo se ducho y se volvió a colocar su pijama, para estar lo mas cómoda posible, encendió su televisor y se dispuso a ver una película.

Sus padres salieron a trabajar, su hermano se despidió de ella diciendo que se veía muy floja a esas horas de la mañana, causando que tuviera que correr por la almohada que Jun le arrojo.

No había pasado ni diez minutos de que Davis había salido cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Ya voy.- grito Jun mientras caminaba perezosamente a atender, y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola.- Dijo Tai parado en el marco de la puerta, vestido con unos jeans deslavados, una camisa negra de mangas cortas y una flor en la mano.

Ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, Jun por que nunca espero que Tai fuera a verla tan repentinamente, y Tai por que pensó que sorprendería a la chica, pero no de aquel modo, realmente Jun se encontraba aun con pijama como le había dicho Davis cuando se lo encontró en las escaleras, lo cual pensó solo era una broma de parte del chico, pero ahora descubría que era verdad.

-Pasa por favor.- Dijo la chica presurosamente saliendo de su sorpresa y con la cara enrojecida de vergüenza.

Tai pasó al interior del apartamento y observo la película en pausa.

-Pensé que podríamos salir, por lo del día libre, pero no se si tu…- Trataba de explicarse, al parecer no había elegido muy bien el momento.

-¡Por supuesto!- Grito Jun interrumpiendo al chico, entonces rápidamente salio hacia su cuarto mientras seguía gritando.- Siéntate, dame quince minutos y estaré lista.

La chica se metió corriendo al baño, y se ducho lo más rápido que pudo, sin importar siquiera que el agua estuviese fría.

Mientras Tai esperaba en la sala, había tomado asiento en el sillón donde Jun pretendía pasar el día, reviso el lugar, tomo el control y continuo viendo la película que Jun había dejado en pausa.

Jun salio del baño en menos de diez minutos, rápidamente paso a su habitación a buscar que ponerse para la ocasión, volteo su armario sobre la cama y vislumbro entre toda la ropa, ¿Qué seria lo adecuado?, no tenia idea, tenia mucha ropa negra, faldas cortas, mayones rayados y cosas por el estilo, toda esa ropa había tenido el objetivo de darle un toque mas rockero a su apariencia, lo necesario para dejar en claro que era una fan del rock y por lo tanto de Matt Ishida. Pero eso ya no quedaba, necesitaba algo diferente, encontrando ropa deportiva, cosa que no le servia en ese momento, debía haber algo mas. Se habia propuesto verse mejor, pero hasta ese momento nunca pensó en la ropa, al cabo solo usaba el uniforme escolar y la ropa de entrenamiento.

Tai seguía esperando mientras veía la película, buena a decir verdad, una película francesa que nunca había visto y la cual le había hecho la espera agradable, no sabia que Jun gustara de cine internacional.

Fue cuando Jun por fin regreso a la sala, dejando a Tai con la boca abierta. Había encontrado algo confortable y adecuado, según su punto de vista.

Llevaba puesto un vestido que solo había usado una vez en su vida, se lo había regalado su madre en la navidad pasada y lo ocupo cuando uno de sus tíos se caso, solo esa vez, y aunque muchos de sus familiares le dijeron que le sentaba bien, pues ella simplemente no lo había vuelto a usar, hasta aquella ocasión.

Era un vestido negro liviano, la falda era cómoda y le llegaba apenas arriba de las rodillas, con tirantes delgados en los hombros, lo cual no revelaba mas piel de la necesaria ya que debajo del vestido usaba una playera blanca, cosa que le quedaba muy bien, acompañaba el conjunto con unas sandalias.

-Ya estoy lista vamonos.- Dijo Jun y noto como la estaba mirando el chico.- ¿Me veo mal?

-No, al contrario, creo que te ves muy bien.- Dijo Tai rápidamente poniéndose de pie.

En realidad el vestido le sentaba bien a Jun, y con un leve toque de pintura labial la chica se veía muy bien.

-Por cierto, te traje esto.- Dijo dándole la flor a la chica.

-Oh, gracias.- Dijo la chica recibiéndola, realmente era la primera que recibía en su vida.

Jun fue a su cuarto a colocarla sobre su tocador y enseguida ambos chicos salieron del apartamento.

Ambos chicos caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron al parque.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Jun mientras caminaban, sin juntarse demasiado, Jun con las manos agarradas y en la espalda y Tai con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No se, donde tu quieras.- Dijo el chico avergonzado por haber dejado eso sin resolver.

-¿Eres del tipo de chicos que invitan a una chica a salir y no saben donde llevarla?- Dijo Jun con un tono de molestia.

-Perdón.- Dijo Tai bajando la mirada.

Jun cambio su mueca por una sonrisa, y tomo a Tai del brazo.

-Creo que tendré que enseñarte, vamos a tomar la malteada que me debes.- Jalando a Tai rumbo a la fuente de sodas.

-Espera, antes.- Dijo Tai parando en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se preocupo la chica ante la reacción tan inesperada del chico.

De un movimiento rápido Tai tomo a la chica de la cintura, la inclino un poco y se adueño de sus labios de una manera rápida y posesiva, aunque de alguna manera con cierta ternura.

-¿Tai?- Dijo la chica confundida.

-Perdóname, por no haberme dado el tiempo de verte, de hablar las cosas.- Se disculpo Tai con una melancolía en la mirada.

Jun se observo en los ojos del chico unos minutos y después no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, cosa que hizo que Tai pusiera cara de desconcierto.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- Dijo Tai algo molesto.

-Perdóname Tai, es que nunca imagine que me dirías esto.- La chica suspiro profundamente y luego se pego al pecho del chico.- Mira Tai, no tienes que disculparte, yo también tuve ganas de hablar, de vernos antes, pero simplemente no se podía, pero ahora estamos juntos, que sea algo divertido, ya hemos pasado muchas cosas tristes y extenuantes, ¿no crees?

El chico lo pensó un poco, y después de un suspiro asintió.

-Está bien.- Contesto el chico y tomo la mano de la chica.- Entonces creo que disfrutare y no sufriré como tú deseas, vamos por esa malteada.

-¿Y que?, ¿no me pedirás que sea tu novia?, ¿o crees que será una relación del nuevo milenio?-Dijo la chica colocando sus manos en las caderas a manera de regaño.

-mmm, Esta bien, pero con una condición.- Aclaro el chico.- Que yo sea el novio.

La chica sonrió y contesto.

-Me parece justo.- Dijo la chica regalándole otro beso.- Ahora vamos de una vez por mi malteada, o a este paso jamás llegare a pedirla siquiera.

Ambos chicos salieron en dirección a la fuente de sodas tomados de la mano, disfrutando de la aun agradable mañana.

En la fuente de sodas un grupo estaba reunido casualmente, o no tanto.

-Vaya Mimi, nos hubieras avisado que vendrías.- Comentaba Joe, en una mesa estaban sentados once digielegidos reunidos por medio de llamadas a celular.- Aunque fue facil reunir a todos.

-Es por que tenemos el día libre.- comento Izzy

-Ya chicos, querría darles una sorpresa, pero falta alguien, ¿no?- Comento la chica.- ¿Dónde esta Tai?

-No lo se, salio de mañana y dejo el celular en casa, no se donde buscarlo.- se disculpo Mimi.

-Lo que pasa es que esta con una chica.- Dijo Ken.

-¿Y tu como la sabes?- Pregunto Matt.

-Por que acaba de entrar con la chica.- Respondió Ken y todos voltearon a ver a Tai entrar con una chica muy bonita.

Tai tomo invito a la chica que se sentó y en seguida el lo hizo. La chica quedaba de espaldas a los elegidos y Tai quedo de frente a ellos. En seguida llego la camarera.

-¿Qué desean?- Pregunto la camarera amablemente.

-Dos malteadas de fresa.- Pidió Tai, ante el asentimiento de Jun.

Desde la mesa de los elegidos no se escuchaba nada de lo que Tai hablaba.

-¿Ustedes la conocen?- Pregunto Mimi algo sorprendida.

Todos negaron.

-Ignoraba que Tai estuviera con alguien.- Dijo Sora ante el asentimiento de la mayoría.

-Pero es tan romántico, un amor secreto.- Comenzó a escandalizar Yolei, con estrellas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Creo que esa chica es…- Trataba de decir Cody, pero sin que nadie le prestara atención.

-¡No puedo tolerar que le vean la cara a mi hermana!- Grito Davis ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto TK intrigado aun mas por los desmanes de Davis.

-Después les explico.- Murmuro Davis mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba con paso firme a la mesa de Tai, dejando a todos preocupados y haciendo que algunos de los chicos se pararan a detenerlo pero demasiado tarde.

De rápidas zancadas Davis se planto al lado de Tai que se sorprendió de verlo ahí y sobre todo llegando de esa manera.

-¿Davis?- Apenas logro articular al ver al chico.

-No puedo permitir esto, eres un falso, pensé que querías a mi hermana, pero creo que no es así, fui un tonto en confiar en ti, ahora estas con esta chica.- Decía Tai llamando la atención de la gente que inmediatamente.

-Oye Davis cálmate, no es lo que piensas.- Trataba de defenderse Tai.

-No me puedo calmar cuando veo que no puedo confiar en ti.- Seguía diciendo Davis.

Esto hubiera continuado si no fuese por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza que sintió Davis.

-¿Qué te pasa tonto?- Se levanto gritando Jun.

Davis enseguida se sobo el golpe y abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz de la chica.

-¿Jun?- Dijo el chico dando unos pasos hacia atrás cuando su hermana se levanto con cara de pocos amigos.

-No tonto, soy la reina de Inglaterra.- Dijo sarcásticamente mientras estiraba las mejillas del chico.

-Espero que ya estés convencido.- Dijo Tai apoyando la cabeza en su brazo derecho con un gesto cansado.

-Es que no la reconocí.- Musito Davis tratando de poner en practica la retirada.

-No molestes mas o te voy a romper esa cabeza de alcornoque.- Termino Jun ante la huida de su hermano.- Perdónalo.

-No te preocupes, se preocupa por ti, eso habla bien de él.- Dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

-Si no fuera tan torpe.- suspiro la chica mas tranquila.

Enseguida fueron abordados por los digielegidos, sobre todo por las chicas que no querían quedarse sin la última noticia, haciendo que a la pareja le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Una vez que aclararon todo por fin los dejaron solos, claro que eso fue casi al anochecer.

-Lamento todo ese ajetreo.- Se disculpo Tai.- No sabia que Mimi había venido de visita.

-No te preocupes, fue muy divertido conocer a todos tus amigos, de hecho si no los hubiera conocido hoy seguro que lo habría hecho después.- Comento Jun.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a descansar, mañana será el gran día.- Dijo Tai.

-Si supongo que es lo mejor.- Asintió la chica.

-Te voy a dejar a tu casa.- El chico se levanto y acompaño a Jun hasta su casa.

En la frescura de la noche, ambos chicos disfrutaron el regreso al hogar de Jun.

Una vez ahí, Pasaron a despedirse.

-Bueno, entonces creo que te veré mañana.- Dijo Tai.- ¿A que hora juegas?

-Jugamos a las dos de la tarde.- Dijo Jun muy sonriente.- En los campos del parque Ogata.

-Iré a apoyarte.- Comento Tai ante la sorpresa de Jun.

-¿Y tu partido?- Pregunto la chica.

-Es en los campos de la escuela, y juego a las cinco, me da tiempo ir a verte.- Dijo Tai con seguridad.

-Muy bien, entonces adiós.- Jun tomo el cuello de Tai y se iba a cercando a el cuando…

-Hey, Jun métete a casa de una buena vez.- Grito Davis desde la puerta del departamento con pose de papá regañón.

Jun lo miro con ojos asesinos, dio un beso rápido a Tai y entro a su casa tronando los dedos. Davis no terminaría muy bien, y lo sabia por que entro huyendo de su hermana.

El día esperado había llegado. Desde las primeras horas de la mañana se podía escuchar el alboroto en Odaiba, simplemente era una algarabía total.

A las nueve de la mañana se hizo la ceremonia de inicio, donde las autoridades locales comenzaron los festejos deportivos.

Los digielegidos estaban en grupo disfrutando de todo lo que ese festival ofrecía, todo tipo de diversiones, y por supuesto los eventos deportivos que se realizaban.

Las finales de basketball, voleibol, y tenis fueron las primeras. Sora estaba un poco triste por que había sido eliminada en semifinales y por obvias razones no participaba ese día, sin embargo con el ambiente y sus amigos al lado, además de su novio, se la pasaba muy bien.

Mimi de verdad se la pasaba bien, había elegido muy bien la visita a Japón.

Tai estaba disfrutando con sus amigos aunque le tenía algo distraído el hecho de que Jun no hubiera querido pasar la mañana con ella.

-¿Qué pasa con Jun, Tai?- Pregunto Yolei queriendo indagar algo sobre la nueva pareja.

-No lo se, me dijo que nos veríamos después de mi partido, tenia algo que hacer en la mañana.- Contesto el chico sudando ante las constantes preguntas de la chica.

La verdad es que Tai no sabia por que Jun no los había acompañado, pero cuando le hablo ella dijo que tenia algo mas que hacer. Supuso que seria algo importante, al cabo no podía forzarla a estar con sus amigos.

La mañana paso rápidamente, la verdad es que Tai se divertía sin forzarse, esperaba con ansias su partido. Pero al mismo tiempo esperaba el partido de Jun, quería verla jugar.

Rápidamente llego la tarde, una y media Tai intento separarse del grupo.

-Bueno chicos, yo los dejo, voy a ver la final de softball femenil.- Dijo tomando su maleta que había estado cargando todo el día.

-¿Softball?, vamos Tai, mejor vayamos a los combates de karate.- Dijo Davis.

-¿Qué no sabes que tu hermana juega esa final?- Pregunto Tai.

Davis puso un gesto de ignorancia.

-No lo sabia.- Acepto el chico.

-Pues yo si lo se, por eso voy a ver la final.- Iba a partir cuando todos sus amigos decidieron acompañarlo.

Jun estaba nerviosa, había pasado toda la mañana haciendo algo que nada tenia que ver con el partido que ahora tenía que jugar.

Le dolían las manos, pero estaba segura que su esfuerzo valía la pena. Quito todo esto de su cabeza y al ingresar al campo de juego decidió darlo todo.

El ánimo en el campo era inmejorable, el juego era muy cerrado, las pancartas marcaban marcador de tres carreras a cuatro a favor del equipo de Jun.

Durante todo el partido el público asistente había estado apoyando a ambos equipos, el marcador al final de la sexta entrada era empate a tres carreras.

Jun estaba tan concentrada en el partido que no había tomado conciencia de que Tai y el resto de los digielegidos la observaban desde las pequeñas gradas.

-Bien chicas, vamos a la ultima entrada.- Decía Jun cuando su equipo se reunía.- Nosotras podemos, el otro equipo es bueno, pero nosotras somos las mejores, así que a ganar.

El equipo de Jun tenia el bat, durante su turno lograron marcar una carrera, la cual fue celebrada, pero sin mayor oportunidad terminaron por marcarles los tres outs, entonces fue el turno de defender, solo tenían que marcar tres outs y ganarían.

Jun tomo la responsabilidad de lanzar.

-Nunca imagine que tuviéramos un equipo de softball tan bueno.- Comento Sora.- Realmente son muy buenas.

-No sabía que mi hermana jugaba bien.- Acepto Davis.

Tai no decía nada, tenía una disyuntiva y no se decidía, arrugaba su pantalón con la presión que sus manos ejercían.

-¿Te pasa algo Tai?- Pregunto Mimi con mucha curiosidad.

-Nada.- contesto Tai no convenciendo a nadie.

En el campo Jun logro ponchar a dos jugadoras, solo necesitaba tres strikes más y ganarían. La presión era máxima, nunca había jugado ante tanta gente, y los nervios amenazaban con traicionarla.

Lanzo, una bola rápida. La bateadora conecto, la pelota salió hacia el lado derecho. La jugadora en esa posición logro tomarla. Demasiado tarde, ya tenían una en primera base.

-Maldición.- Mascullo Jun, había perdido la concentración por un segundo y ahora tenían el peligro de una carrera en contra.

Jun se preparo para la siguiente bateadora, ahora estaba decidida a poncharla costara lo que costara.

Tai no podía soportar mas, había tomado una decisión. Sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín y sintió como la vergüenza lo invadía pero aun así se levanto y tomo aire ante las miradas de sus amigos que no sabia que se proponía.

Jun estaba a punto, de lanzar, entonces se detuvo ante la sorpresa.

-¡VAMOS JUN, TU PUEDES, ERES LA MEJOR!- Grito Tai desde las gradas causando que todas las miradas se pusieran en el, enseguida se sentó rápidamente tratando de esconderse entre sus amigos que reían ante la ocurrencia.

Jun lo escucho y sonrió, pero por dentro detestaba que hubiese pasado, ahora estaba mas nerviosa de lo debido, no había querido pensar que Tai pudiese verla jugar, y ahora no podía evitar tenerlo presente, además vio a los demás chicos unto con su hermano, de hecho nunca pensó que podía estar tan nerviosa.

Suspiro tratando de concentrarse, su mano le temblaba. Tomo la bola con mucha fuerza y lanzo. Sin embargo en el ultimo momento los nervios volvieron a desconcentrarla, la bola no salio como esperaba, salio demasiado lenta, perfecta para ser bateada.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Jun vio como la pelota fue elevándose, a la chica arrancar hacia la primera base, mientras la otra trataba de llegar a segunda base. No supo como reacciono, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya corría buscando la pelota, en verdad había salido muy elevada, pero no muy lejos. Se lanzo con la esperanza de coger la pelota, y en su ultimo esfuerzo logro tomarla, marcando el out final.

Su alegría y la de la gente en las gradas, sobre todo Tai y sus amigos, fue grandiosa, todos vitoreando.

Lo siguiente fue la premiación donde jamás espero que recibir el trofeo seria tan grandioso.

Al terminar el festejo corrió a alcanzar a Tai en las gradas, pero solo encontró a Davis y Cody.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto la chica.

-Ya tuvieron que ir e l partido de Tai, no falta mucho para que inicie, pero nos quedamos aquí para llevarte.- Dijo Cody con su amabilidad característica.- Y felicidades por ganar.

-Jugaste bien.- Dijo Davis sin mirar a su hermana.

-Ya lo sabia.- Dijo la chica sin mostrar humildad y riendo agresivamente, causando una sonrisa nerviosa en Cody y un suspiro en Davis.- Bueno, entonces ayúdenme por favor.

-¿A que?- Pregunto Davis.

-A llevar algo importante, pero apresurémonos o comenzaran el partido sin nosotros.- Dijo Jun corriendo hacia la banca de su equipo a traer sus cosas seguida por los chicos.

En la cancha de fútbol ambos equipos se preparaban para iniciar el partido. Tai estaba colocándose sus espinilleras, tacos y demás con rapidez. Se había atrasado y el partido estaba a punto de comenzar. Al fin pudo terminar de vestirse y entrar a la cancha a tomar su posición.

El árbitro sonó su silbato y el partido comenzó, realmente los dos equipos eran muy buenos. Tai hacia su mejor esfuerzo, pero hasta el momento su equipo no había logrado concluir en gol sus llegadas, y lo mismo pasaba con el otro equipo.

Jun llego unos minutos de haber comenzado el partido, junto con Davis y Cody llevaban un pedazo de tela enrollado, mediría unos tres metros, pero no se veía que podía ser.

Rápidamente se colocaron al lado de los elegidos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Yolei.

-Una sorpresa, ayúdenme a desenrollarlo por favor.- Pidio la chica con entusiasmo.

Fue de cerca cuando Joe noto que Jun tenia las manos algo lastimadas, no creía que fuese por el partido que acababa de tener, parecían causadas por algo puntiagudo.

Tai gano un balón en media cancha, lo condujo quitándose rivales paso el balón y su compañero perdió la oportunidad. Realmente no era un partido fácil.

Jun, con la ayuda de Yolei, Kari y Mimi, desenrollaron la gran tela, la cual tenia bordad un Vamos Tai, con letras gigantes.

Los presentes cayeron de espaldas, aunque Mimi y Yolei hacían pareja con los ojos brillantes.

-Que tierno, es genial.- Dijo Yolei con Mimi apoyándola.

Tai conducía una vez más el balón cuando fue tirado al suelo por un contrincante. El árbitro marco falta. En ese momento, Tai observo las gradas y se sorprendió de ver la pancarta, con su nombre.

-¡Vamos Tai, duro con ellos!- Gritaron las tres chicas, al parecer Jun había encontrado dos compañeras que compartían su animo para las porras.

Mientras Matt nunca pensó que se pudiera hacer una pancarta así, por lo menos cuando Jun iba a sus conciertos nunca llevo una de esa talla.

Tai se sintió de verdad avergonzado con aquella cosa gigante, y con los gritos de las chicas.

-Vaya, no pensé que fueses tan popular.- Dijo uno de sus compañeros de equipo dándole ligeros codazos que solo contribuyeron a hacer que la vergüenza se acentuara en el castaño.

Tratando de olvidar todo Tai trato de concentrarse en el juego, aunque no le era fácil. Sin esperarlo le cayó un balón pasando media cancha, el mismo se sorprendió al darse cuenta, pero recobro el control, avanzo se quito a los únicos dos defensas que impedían su avance. Al estar frente al portero todo fue tan natural, como siempre era cuando jugaba, solo finto ir a la izquierda, pero fue a la derecha, aprovecho el espacio que le genero el portero y clavo el balón.

El festejo fue grande, sus compañeros se acercaron a felicitarlo, en las gradas todos celebraban. Y cuando Tai se libro de sus amigos apunto su dedo hacia Jun que se sonrojo ante el detalle.

Una vez terminaron los eventos, la ceremonia de clausura incluyo la actuación de los Teenagers Wolfs, donde Matt daba lo mejor de si sobre el escenario.

Todos escuchaban en las gradas, aunque no sabían donde estaban Tai y Jun, los cuales se habían separado del grupo después del partido de Tai, y entre la oscuridad de la noche y la gran cantidad de gente no habían podido ver a donde se fueron, aunque no insistieron en buscarlos, pensaron que tal vez los chicos querían estar solos.

Y en los jardines de la escuela, donde no había gente los dos chicos descansaban debajo de un árbol. Era un sitio donde se escuchaba perfectamente la música del escenario.

Tai estaba sentado apoyado en el árbol y Jun apoyando su espalda en el chico, el cual la rodeaba con sus brazos y de vez en cuando la besaba.

-Escogiste un buen lugar.- Decía Jun entre respiros.

-Gracias.- Dijo el chico apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica mientras descansaba del ejercicio labial.

-Fue un gran día.- Dijo Jun suavemente.

-Excelente, por que estas conmigo.- Dijo el chico ante la complacencia de Jun.

-¿Cuánto tiempo será así?- Se pregunto la chica.

-No me importaría que fuese para siempre, pero si no es así, por lo menos valdrá la pena cada segundo.- Contesto Tai tratando de librar de dudas la mente de Jun.

En el escenario Matt iba por la última canción de la noche.

-Bien, esta será la última, y se la dedico a l chica que me roba el sueño y a toda la gente que tiene alguien importante en su vida. Gracias.- Declaro Matt y enseguida comenzó una balada.

Tai y Jun la escuchaban y parecía que fuese el sonido de sus corazones al latir juntos.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos. La verdad no importaba cuanto durara su amor, lo único que importaba era que lo disfrutarían.

-Regresemos con los demás.- Propuso Tai, a sabiendas que pronto todos se irían a casa.

Con un último beso lleno de ternura, observados por las estrellas silenciosas y una pálida luna, ambos chicos regresaron tomados de la mano. Avanzaban, hacia un futuro… juntos.

FIN

**_Bueno, ahora si, este es el final, ojala hayan disfrutado leer el fic como yo lo disfrute al hacerlo, me alegra mucho terminar mi primera serie, no que sea la primera que escribo, pero si la primera que termino en forma._**

**_Cambie un poco el estilo, ya que no es lo mismo la situación central del fic que ahora el final, creo que es entendible, pero por si las dudas lo aclaro._**

**_Y en verdad agradezco muchísimo su apoyo y comentarios que me alentaron a continuar y, por supuesto, a terminar. Hasta un próximo proyecto, el cual ya tengo contemplado y me alegraría mucho seguir contando con su lectura, y de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer_**

**_Goshujin Sama_**


End file.
